No Org?
by zelochest
Summary: Chapter 13 is up. Hi ? hehe - Yoongi memutuskan pulang duluan ke Seoul, ada apa? "Pasangan baru memang luar biasa" liriknya pada Jungkook Taehyung dan Mingyu serta Jihoon - Alternate Universe - MinYoon / YoonMin - Dominant!Jimin x Submissive!Yoongi - YAOI - MATURE CONTENT! - REMAKE - I've warned you guys !
1. Chapter 1

No Org.

zelochest

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Copyright© by Alice Clayton. Ini ff remake kedua saya dengan pertama kali bawa pemain utama YoonMin, haha. Remember fanfiction hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya milik Alice Clayton Author-nim. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | MinYoon | Dominant!Jimin x Submissive!Yoongi | YAOI | MATURE ADULT CONTENT! | REMAKE

Min Yoongi, seorang desainer interior muda awal dua puluhan, yang merasa bahwa dirinya sudah kehilangan kemampuan untuk mendapatkan "O"-nya, yes you heard that right...O stands for Orgasm.

Yoongi baru saja pindah ke sebuah apartemen indah yang tampaknya sempurna, namun sejak hari pertama dia pindah ke apartemen baru yang disarankan oleh atasannya, Yoongi mendapat gangguan dari tetangganya...yang tak lain adalah Park Jimin, fotografer freelance yang melakukan perjalanan ke seluruh dunia untuk melakukan pengambilan gambar.

Jadi ketika berada di kota, Jimin terkadang mengundang teman wanitanya, tiga orang wanita tepatnya, secara bergantian menemaninya melewatkan malam yang dingin, dan ternyata teman wanitanya itu berisik!

Yoongi sangat terganggu oleh aktivitas tengah malam yang dilakukan oleh Jimin dan teman wanitanya, perlahan-lahan Yoongi mulai membenci tetangganya hingga akhirnya dia tidak tahan lagi dan menggedor pintu apartemen Jimin untuk mengomelinya.

Belakangan diketahui bahwa Jimin kenal baik dengan tunangan atasan Yoongi yaitu Namjoon, yang merawat Jimin setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal saat ia masih remaja. Mereka bertemu lagi di pesta yang diadakan Namjoon dan Seokjin (atasan Yoongi), Yoongi membawa teman-temannya, begitu pula Jimin. Pada awalnya mereka saling membenci satu sama lain, namun akhirnya mereka melakukan gencatan senjata. Mereka berteman dan semakin mengenal satu sama lain, dan pertemanan mereka mengarah pada sesuatu yang lebih mendalam.

So..

next or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**No Org.**

zelochest

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Copyright© by Alice Clayton. Ini ff remake kedua saya dengan pertama kali bawa pemain utama YoonMin, haha. Remember fanfiction hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya milik Alice Clayton Author-nim. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | MinYoon | Dominant!Jimin x Submissive!Yoongi | YAOI | MATURE ADULT CONTENT! | REMAKE

Chapter 1

" _Oh, Tuhan_."

 **Duk.**

" _Oh. Tuhan_."

 **Duk, Duk.**

Apa-apaan…

" _Oh Tuhan, nikmat sekali!_ "

Aku buru-buru bangun dari tidurku, bingung saat melihat sekeliling ruangan yang asing. Kotak-kotak berjatuhan dilantai. Gambar gambar bergantung di dinding.

Kamar baruku, di apartemen baruku, aku teringat, menempatkan kedua tanganku di atas selimut, membenamkan diriku sendiri dalam seprai tenun mewahku. Bahkan dalam keadaan setengah tertidur, aku masih menyadari jenis sepraiku.

" _Mmmmm…Yeah, sayang. Betul disana. Ya seperti itu…Jangan berhenti, Jangan berhenti!_ "

Oh Boy...

Aku terduduk, mengucek mata dan berbalik untuk melihat dinding di belakangku, mulai mengerti apa yang sudah membuatku terbangun.

Tanganku masih menggosok selimut tanpa sadar, menangkap perhatian Holly, kucing hebatku. Menyerudukkan kepalanya dibawah tanganku, Holly meminta untuk ditenangkan. Aku mengelusnya saat memperhatikan sekeliling dan mulai membiasakan diri dengan tempat baruku.

Aku baru pindah tadi pagi. Apartemen ini bagus: kamar yang luas, lantai kayu, pintu lengkung, bahkan perapian pun ada! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyalakan perapian itu, tapi itu tidak penting. Aku lebih tertarik untuk menempatkan sesuatu diatas tungku. Sebagai desainer interior, aku punya kebiasaan berpikir untuk menempatkan sesuatu di hampir setiap tempat, apakah tempat itu milikku atau bukan.

Hal ini yang kadang membuat teman temanku kadang marah setiap kali aku selalu mengatur ulang barang-barang mereka.

Aku menghabiskan seharian untuk pindah dan setelah berendam dalam bak mandi, sampai kulitku lebih dari keriput, aku menempatkan diriku di tempat tidur dan menikmati suara deritan dan decitan sebuah apartemen baru: lampu lalu lintas di luar, musik yang tenang, dan hiburan bunyi click-click dari Holly yang sedang menjelajah. Suara klik-klik itu berasal dari bintil di kukunya, kau mengerti kan...

Rumah baruku, aku berpikir dengan bahagia saat aku mulai tertidur, Itulah sebabnya aku terkejut saat dibangunkan pada…

coba kita lihat…

02.37 a.m.

Aku menemukan diriku sedang menatap bodoh pada langit-langit, mencoba kembali tenang, tapi kemudian aku terkejut lagi saat _headboard_ ku bergerak, membanting dinding lebih tepatnya.

Kau pasti bercanda?

Kemudian aku mendengar, dengan sangat jelas:

" _Oh Jimin, sangat nikmat! Mmmm…_ "

Aw, astaga.

Sambil berkedip, aku merasa lebih sadar sekarang dan sedikit terpesona dengan apa yang baru saja jelas terjadi di kamar sebelah.

Aku menatap Holly, dia menatapku dan jika aku tidak begitu lelah aku pasti sudah cukup yakin jika Holly mengedipkan mata. Aku kira seseorang sedang akan mendapatkan sesuatu.

Aku memang mengalami "masa kering" beberapa lama. Saat yang lama. Seks panas dan cepat yang buruk dan _one night stand_ yang tidak tepat waktu telah _mencuri_ Si Orgasmeku. Dia telah pergi liburan sekitar 6 bulan sekarang. 6 bulan yang sangat lama.

Tanda-tanda awal dari " _Carpal Tunnel Syndrome_ " terancam akan muncul saat aku mencoba membuat diriku mendapatkan pelepasan.

Tapi O sepertinya sedang dalam masa tidur yang permanen. Dan O disini maksudku bukan Onew hyung.

Aku menyampingkan pikiran tentang O ku yang hilang dan meringkuk di sisi tempat tidur. Semuanya tampak hening sekarang dan aku mulai untuk tertidur kembali. Holly mendengkur puas disampingku. Tiba-tiba terjadi lagi kehebohan.

" _Ya! Ya! Oh, Tuhan...Oh Tuhan._ "

Lukisan yang aku gantung di rak diatas tempat tidurku jatuh dan memukul keras kepalaku. Itu akan mengajariku selama aku tinggal di Seoul dan tidak memastikan segala sesuatu dipasang dengan aman.

Ngomong-ngomong soal memasang...

Aku mengusap kepalaku sambil memaki yang cukup membuat Holly merona – jika kucing bisa merona –

Aku melihat kembali dinding di belakangku. Headboardku serasa harfiah membanting dinding saat keributan berlanjut di rumah sebelah.

" _Mmmm…Ya, sayang, ya, ya, ya!_ " si mulut ribut mengoceh…dan diakhiri dengan sebuah desahan puas.

Kemudian aku mendengar, demi Tuhan, pukulan di pantat. Kau tidak mungkin salah duga suara pukulan pantat yang bagus, dan seseorang sedang menerimanya di rumah sebelah.

" _Oh Tuhan, Jimin. Ya. Aku telah menjadi anak nakal. Ya, ya!_ "

Ini Tidak Nyata…

lebih banyak pukulan dan kemudian tidak diragukan lagi itu suara laki-laki yang sedang mendesah dan menggeram.

Aku bangkit, menggerakkan seluruh tempat tidur beberapa inci menjauh dari dinding, dan menggerutu di balik selimutku, memelototi dinding sepanjang waktu.

Aku tertidur malam itu setelah bersumpah aku akan balas memukul dinding jika aku mendengar sekali lagi keributan.

Atau geraman.

Atau pukulan.

 ** _Selamat datang di lingkungan baru..._**

*ZELOCHEST*

*Carpal Tunnel Syndrome adalah penyakit yang menyerang pergelangan tangan dimana syaraf tangan menyatu di bagian pergelangan tangan sehingga menyebabkan nyeri.

Hi halo hehe

Aku bawa yang baru dengan cast baru wqwqwq

Gimana ?

Coba dihayati dulu/?

Jangan lupa direview/?

oh ya satu lagi menjelaskan, disini Yoongi itu gabisa mengeluarkan tapi masih bisa berdiri(?). Saya sempat baca diinternet /hell please demi berjalannya ff ini/ kalau jenis disfungsi kelamin itu ada dua, yang pertama tidak bisa ereksi sudah pasti tidak bisa orgasme, dan yang kedua bisa ereksi tetapi belum tentu bisa orgasme, nah masalahnya si Yoongi ini di nomer dua. sekedar menjelaskan bagi yang heran atau bingung atau yang lainnya /apalah

So...

Next or …?


	3. Chapter 3

**No Org.**

zelochest

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Copyright© by Alice Clayton. Ini ff remake kedua saya dengan pertama kali bawa pemain utama YoonMin, haha. Remember fanfiction hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya milik Alice Clayton Author-nim. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | MinYoon | Dominant!Jimin x Submissive!Yoongi | YAOI | MATURE ADULT CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! | REMAKE

Chapter 2

PAGI BERIKUTNYA, pagi resmi pertamaku di tempat baru, aku menyeruput secangkir kopi dan mengunyah sisa donat dari sisa pesta pindahan kemarin.

Aku tidak cukup terjaga seperti yang aku harapkan untuk mulai pesta gila membongkar barang-barang, dan aku diam-diam mengutuk kekonyolan di sebelah tadi malam. Wanita yang disetubuhi, ditampar pantatnya, orgasme, lalu tertidur. Begitu pula dengan Jimin. Aku menduga nama laki-laki itu Jimin, sebagaimana wanita yang suka ditampar pantatnya itu terus memanggilnya demikian. Dan sungguh, jika dia mengarang untuk membuatnya nama itu lebih panas daripada Jimin untuk diteriakkan selama pergolakan nafsu.

Pergolakan itu,,,,Tuhan, aku merindukan pergolakan itu.

"Masih belum ada, ya, O?" aku mendesah sambil menunduk. Selama empat bulan dari Kehilangan O, Aku mulai berbicara dengan O-ku seolah-olah dia adalah entitas yang sebenarnya. Dia terasa cukup nyata ketika dia menguncang duniaku dulu, tapi sayangnya sekarang O telah meninggalkanku, aku tidak yakin aku akan mengenalinya jika dia melihatnya.

Ini menyedihkan, hari yang menyedihkan ketika aku bahkan tidak tahu orgasme sendiri, pikirku sambil melihat dengan sedih keluar jendela langit Seoul.

Aku berdiri dan melangkah ke wastafel untuk mencuci cangkir kopiku. Menempatkannya di rak cucian, aku mengacak rambutku dan mengamati kekacauan yang mengelilingiku. Tidak peduli seberapa baik aku berencana, tidak peduli seberapa baik sudah aku memberi label pada setiap kotak, tidak peduli seberapa sering aku memberi tahu pria tukang pindah idiot itu jika labelnya mengatakan DAPUR itu tidak seharusnya berada di KAMAR MANDI, tetap saja jadi berantakan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Holly? Haruskah kita mulai disini atau ruang tamu?" Dia meringkuk di salah satu kusen jendela. Sejujurnya, ketika aku mencari tempat baru untuk tinggal, aku selalu mengamati kusen jendelanya. Holly suka melihat dunia, dan menyenangkan melihat dia menungguku ketika pulang ke rumah.

Saat ini ia menatapku, dan kemudian sepertinya mengangguk ke arah ruang tamu.

"Oke, ruang tamu kalau begitu." kataku, menyadari bahwa aku hanya bicara 3 kali sejak bangun pagi ini.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian Holly mulai saling menatap dengan seekor merpati dan aku mulai memilah DVD saat aku mendengar suara-suara di lorong.

Tetanggaku yang bising!

Aku berlari ke pintu, hampir tersandung sebuah kotak dan mengintip melalui lubang pintu hanya bisa melihat pintu masuk apartemen di seberang lorong. Aku seperti orang cabul, sejujurnya. Tapi aku tidak berusaha untuk berhenti mengintip.

Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tetapi aku dapat mendengar percakapan mereka: Suara si pria pelan dan menenangkan,, diikuti oleh tak diragukan desahan dari temannya.

" _Mmm, Jimin, semalam sangat fantastis._ "

"Aku pikir pagi ini juga fantastis," katanya, memberikan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti ciuman yang sangat dalam pada wanitanya.

Huh. Mereka pasti ada di ruangan lain pagi ini. Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Aku menekan mataku kembali ke lubang pintu.

Dasar cabul.

" _Memang iya, hubungi aku segera?_ " Kata wanita itu sambil merunduk untuk sebuah ciuman lagi.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menelponmu jika aku pulang," janjinya, sambil menampar pantatnya saat si wanita mengikik lagi dan berjalan pergi.

Sepertinya dia wanita yang pendek.

Selamat Tinggal Spanx.

Sudut penglihatannya salah bagiku untuk melihat si Jimin ini dan ia kembali masuk ke apartemennya sebelum aku bisa melihatnya.

Menarik. Jadi wanita ini tidak tinggal bersamanya.

Aku belum mendengar kata-kata "Aku mencintaimu" ketika wanita itu pergi, tapi mereka kelihatannya sangat nyaman satu sama lain.

Aku mengunyah tanpa sadar tali hoodie ku. Mereka harusnya seperti itu, dengan semua tamparan di pantat dan segalanya.

Mendorong jauh pikiranku tentang tamparan pantat dan Jimin, aku kembali ke DVDku.

 _Spanking Jimin (Jimin si Penampar Pantat)._

Nama yang bagus untuk sebuah band… aku pindah menyusun DVD berawalan Huruf H.

Satu jam kemudian aku baru saja menempatkan DVD Wizard of Oz setelah Willy Wonka saat aku mendengar ketukan. Ada pertengkaran di lorong saat aku mendekati pintu, dan aku menahan cengiranku.

"Jangan jatuhkan, kau bodoh," sebuah suara serak menegur.

"Oh, tutup mulut. Jangan suka memerintah," suara kedua membentak kembali.

Memutar mataku, aku membuka pintu untuk menemukan 2 sahabatku, Jihoon dan Taehyung, memegang sebuah kotak besar. "Tidak ada perkelahian, Kalian berdua sama sama lucunya." Aku tertawa, menaikkan satu alis pada mereka.

"Ha Ha lucu," jawab Taehyung, terhuyung-huyung masuk ke dalam.

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak percaya kalian mengangkatnya ke lantai 4 lewat tangga!"

Teman-temanku tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan berat ketika mereka bisa menemukan orang lain yang bisa melakukannya.

"Percaya padaku, kami menunggu di luar taksi untuk berharap bantuan dari seseorang yang lewat, tapi tidak berhasil. Jadi kami melakukannya sendiri, Selamat Pindah Rumah." kata Jihoon.

Mereka meletakkannya, dan Jihoon jatuh ke kursi santai dekat perapian.

"Yeah, berhentilah pindah rumah. Kami lelah membelikan barang barang untukmu." Taehyung tertawa, berbaring di sofa dan menempatkan lengannya menutupi wajahnya secara dramatis.

Aku menyentuh kotak dengan jempol kakiku dan bertanya, "jadi apa itu? Dan aku tidak pernah bilang kau harus membelikan sesuatu. Sejujurnya, Mesin Pembuat Jus super itu tidak diperlukan tahun lalu."

"Jangan tidak tahu berterimakasih, buka saja," Jihoon mengintruksikan, menunjuk ke kotak dengan jari tengahnya, kemudian ditegakkanya dan diperlihatkannya ke arahku.

Aku menghela napas dan duduk di lantai di depannya. Aku tahu itu produk samsung, karena memiliki pita biru yang khas. Apapun itu kotaknya berat.

"Oh tidak, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Tanyaku, menangkap sebuah kedipan mata dari Taehyung ke Jihoon. Menarik pita dan membukanya, aku senang dengan apa yang kutemukan.

"Kalian berdua, ini berlebihan!"

"Kami tahu betapa kau merindukan yang lama," Taehyung tertawa, tersenyum padaku.

Bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, aku mendapatkan warisan sebuah mixer tua dari bibiku yang sudah meninggal.

Usianya sudah lebih dari 40 tahun, tapi masih bekerja dengan hebat. Barang itu dibuat sampai akhir masanya, oleh Tuhan dan bertahan sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika akhirnya menjadi rusak parah. Mengeluarkan asap dan melemah pada suatu sore saat mencampur adonan roti dan sebenci apapun aku melakukannya, aku melemparnya keluar.

Sekarang saat aku menatap kotak itu, sebuah mixer baja anti karat yang mengkilap, baru, berdiri sedang menatap balik padaku, visi-visi tentang kue-kue dan pai mulai menari-nari dikepalaku.

"Kalian, ini sangat… luar biasa," aku menarik napas, menatap dengan gembira bayi baruku. Aku mengangkatnya dengan lembut untuk mengaguminya. Menjalankan tanganku diatasnya. Melebarkan jariku untuk merasakan garis-garis halusnya, aku senang merasakan logam dinginnya di kulitku. Aku mendesah lembut dan benar-benar memeluknya.

"Apakah kalian berdua ingin ditinggal sendirian?" Jihoon bertanya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku ingin kau menjadi saksi disini untuk cinta kami. Selain itu, ini adalah satu-satunya mesin instrumen yang mungkin membawaku dalam kepuasan di waktu yang akan datang. Terima kasih. Ini sangat mahal, tapi aku benar-benar menghargainya." Kataku.

Holly mendekat, mengendus mixer dan melompat senang masuk ke dalam kotak kosong.

"Hanya berjanjilah untuk membawakan kami kue-kue enak, dan semua ini sepadan, sayang." Taehyung duduk menatapku penuh harap.

"Apa?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Yoongi, bisakah aku mulai dari lacimu sekarang?" tanyanya, sambil melangkah sempoyongan menuju kamar tidur.

"Apa yang akan kau mulai lakukan dengan laciku?" jawabku sambil menarik tali celana dipinggangku lebih erat.

"Dapurmu! Aku sangat ingin mulai menatanya!" serunya, dan mulai bergerak menata tempatku.

"Oh tentu saja! silakan! Selamat Natal, Manusia Aneh," aku mengejek saat Taehyung berlari dengan gembira ke ruangan lain.

Taehyung adalah seorang Organizer Profesional. Dia membuat kami gila saat kami semua sekolah di sekolah yang sama, kecenderungan _OCD*_ dan perhatiannya terhadap detail sangat parah. Suatu hari Jihoon menyarankan dia untuk menjadi profesional organizer, dan setelah lulus dia melakukannya. Dia sekarang bekerja di hampir semua daerah Daegu membantu keluarga-keluarga disana menata ruangan mereka. Perusahaan desainku kadang berkonsultasi padanya, dan dia bahkan sudah muncul di beberapa pertunjukan televise nasional. Pekerjaannya itu cocok dan sempurna untuknya.

Jadi aku hanya membiarkan Taehyung melakukan hal itu, tahu barang barangku akan diatur secara bagus sehingga membuatku terkejut.

Jihoon dan aku tetap bersantai di ruang tamu, tertawa menyaksikan DVD yang kami putar berulang ulang tanpa mengenal bosan.

*ZELOCHEST*

Malam setelah teman-temanku pergi, aku duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan Holly untuk menonton tayangan ulang The Master Chef di saluran Food Network. Sementara memimpikan kreasiku yang akan aku kocok dengan mixer baruku dan sedang berhayal tentang memiliki dapur seindah dapur milik seorang chef profesional, aku mendengar langkah kaki di luar pintuku dan 2 suara. Aku menyipitkan mataku pada Holly.

 _Si Spanx pasti kembali._

Meloncat dari sofa, aku mengintip di lubang pintu sekali lagi, mencoba untuk melihat tetanggaku. Aku melewatkannya lagi, hanya kulihat punggungnya saat dia memasuki apartemennya di belakang seorang wanita yangg sangat tinggi dengan rambut coklat panjang.

Menarik.

2 wanita yang berbeda dalam beberapa hari.

 ** _Playboy._**

Aku melihat pintunya tertutup dan merasa Holly melengkung disekitar kakiku dan mendengkur.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa pergi kesana, anak nakal," bujukku, membungkuk dan meraihnya. Aku mengusap bulu halusnya di pipiku, tersenyum saat ia berbaring dalam pelukanku. Holly adalah playboy di area sini. Dia akan berbaring bagi siapa saja yang mengusap perutnya.

Kembali ke sofa, aku menyaksikan The Master Chef mengajarkan kami semua bagaimana mengolah makanan yang berasal dari Italia, pasta.

Beberapa jam kemudian dengan bantal sofa yang menekan keningku, aku kembali ke kamarku untuk tidur. Taehyung telah mengorganisir lemariku dengan efisien sehingga hal yang terakhir harus aku lakukan adalah hanya menggantung gambar-gambar dan mengatur beberapa hal dan selesai. Aku sengaja tidak memasang gambar di atas rak tempat tidurku. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko malam ini.

Aku berdiri di tengah ruangan, mendengarkan suara suara di rumah sebelah.

Semua tenang di sebelah barat. Sejauh ini semua baik. Mungkin semalam hanyalah _one night stand_.

Saat aku bersiap-siap untuk tidur aku melihat bingkai foto keluarga dan teman-temanku, orang tuaku dan aku bermain ski, teman-temanku dan aku di Namsan Tower. Jihoon senang mengambil gambar sehingga kebanyakan foto tersebut ditangani oleh Jihoon.

Kami bertiga saat ini tidak ada yang terikat suatu hubungan, sesuatu yang langka. Biasanya, salah satu dari kami ada yang berkencan dengan seseorang, tapi sejak Jihoon putus dengan pacar terakhirnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, kami semua berada di 'musim kering'.

Beruntung bagi teman-temanku, kekeringan mereka tidak sepertiku.

Sejauh yang ku tahu mereka masih berhubungan baik dengan O mereka.

Aku teringat kembali dengan bergidik mengingat malam ketika O dan aku telah berpisah. Aku mengalami serangkaian kencan pertama yang buruk dan begitu frustasi secara seksual sehingga aku membiarkan diriku kembali ke apartemen pria yang aku tidak berniat untuk melihatnya lagi. Bukan berarti aku menentang one night stand. Aku sering pergi dengan malu di waktu pagi.

Tapi orang ini?

Aku seharusnya tahu lebih baik. Jung Hoseok, bla bla bla.

Keluarganya memiliki sebuah jaringan bisnis pizza di seluruh daerah Gwangju. Hebat di atas kertas kan? Hanya di atas kertas. Ia cukup baik, tapi membosankan. Tapi saat itu aku sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengan pria, dan setelah beberapa martini dan berbicara sendiri di mobil, aku mengalah dan membiarkan Hoseok 'melakukan caranya denganku'.

Sekarang, sampai pada titik tertentu dalam hidupku, aku percaya teori tua bahwa seks itu seperti pizza. Bahkan ketika itu buruk, itu masih cukup baik. Untuk beberapa alasan.

Ini adalah jenis seks yang paling buruk. Gaya senapan mesin: cepat, cepat, cepat. Hanya 30 detik _foreplay_ , 60 detik pada sesuatu sekitar 1 inci diatas dimana tempat dia seharusnya berada, dan kemudian masuk. Dan keluar. Dan masuk. Dan keluar.

Tapi setidaknya itu cepat berakhir, kan? Tapi tidak. Hal menyedihkan ini berlangsung selama berbulan bulan. Ok, tidak. Tapi untuk hampir 30 menit. Dari masuk dan keluar. Kasihan dia, terasa seperti telah disembur pasir.

Pada saat itu berakhir, dan ia berteriak, "Nikmat sekali!" sebelum jatuh diatasku, aku secara mental mengatur ulang semua serpihan diriku dan mulai membersihkan semuanya di wastafel.

Aku berpakaian, tidak butuh waktu lama berpakaian karena pakaianku masih hampir lengkap dan pergi.

Malam berikutnya, setelah membiarkan Lower Yoongi (Yoongi bagian bawah) sembuh, aku memutuskan untuk memperlakukannya dalam sebuah sesi bercinta sendiri yang nikmat dan lama, dengan kekasih fantasi semua orang, Lee Seong Hwa alias Gray. Tapi penyesalanku yang sangat dalam, O telah meninggalkan tempatnya, aku mengangkat bahu, berpikir mungkin dia hanya perlu pergi semalam, masih mengalami sedikit trauma dari Hoseok.

Tapi malam berikutnya? Tidak ada O. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia minggu itu, atau minggu berikutnya. Saat hitungan minggu berubah menjadi bulan, dan bulan membentang terus, mulailah berkembanglah kebencian mendalamku untuk Jung Hoseok.

 _Senapan mesin keparat_ …

Aku menggelengkan kepala, membersihkan pikiran tentang O dari kepalaku sewaktu aku merangkak naik ke tempat tidur. Holly menunggu sampai aku rebah sebelum meringkuk dibawah lututku.

Dia mengeluarkan dengkuran terakhir saat aku mematikan lampu.

"Malam, ," bisikku dan jatuh tertidur.

*ZELOCHEST*

 **Duk**

" _Oh Tuhan_."

 **Duk Duk**

" _Oh Tuhan_."

Yang benar saja…

Aku bangun lebih cepat kali ini, karena aku tahu apa yang kudengar.

Aku duduk di tempat tidur, melotot dibelakangku. Tempat tidur sudah ditarik dengan aman menjauh dari dinding, jadi aku tidak merasa ada gerakan, tapi yakin sekali ada sesuatu yang bergerak disana.

Lalu aku mendengar…desisan?

Aku menatap Holly, yang ekornya berdiri tegak. Dia melengkungkan punggungnya dan mondar mandir di kaki tempat tidur.

"Hei Mister, tidak apa-apa. Kita hanya punya tetangga berisik itu saja," aku menenangkannya, meregangkan tanganku padanya. Saat itulah aku mendengarnya.

" _Meow._ "

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke samping, mendengarkan lebih seksama. Aku memperhatikan Holly, yang melihat ke belakang seolah-olah mengatakan, "Itu bukan aku"

" _Meow! Oh Tuhan, Meow. Me-yow!_ "

Wanita di sebelah mengeong. Demi Segala Isi Dunia jenis ereksi apa yang dimiliki oleh tetanggaku sehingga bisa membuat hal itu terjadi?

Holly pada titik ini, benar-benar gila dan meluncurkan dirinya di dinding. Dia benar-benar mendaki dinding, mencoba untuk mendekati asal keributan itu, dan menambahkan bunyi meow-nya sendiri untuk menambahkan paduan suara.

" _Oooh, Yaaa, seperti itu Jimin,,,,,,,mmmmm, meow, meow, meow!_ "

Demi Tuhan, ada kucing yang lepas kendali di kedua sisi dinding malam ini. Wanita itu memiliki aksen, meskipun aku tidak mengenali asalnya. Daerah Busan? Jeju?

Apakah aku benar-benar terjaga, mari kita lihat jam 01.16 dini hari dan masih mencoba untuk membedakan asal dari wanita yang tengah disetubuhi di sebelah?

Aku mencoba untuk memegangi Holly dan menenangkannya. Tidak beruntung. Dia dikebiri, tapi dia masih laki-laki dan dia menginginkan sesuatu yang ada dibalik dinding itu. Dia terus berteriak mengeong, suara meow miliknya berpadu dengan wanita itu sampai yang hanya aku bisa kulakukan adalah untuk tidak menangis pada keriuhan momen ini. Hidupku telah menjadi teater absurd dengan paduan suara kucing.

Aku menyadarkan diriku karena aku sekarang bisa mendengar Jimin mengerang. Suaranya rendah dan dalam, dan sementara wanita itu dan Holly terus memanggil satu sama lain, aku mendengarkan semata-mata padanya. Dia mengerang dan dentuman di dinding dimulai. Dia benar-benar sungguh-sungguh melakukannya.

Wanita itu mengeong keras dan lebih keras sepertinya dia tanpa diragukan lagi akan klimaks ke puncak. Meownya berubah menjadi teriakan tak jelas dan dia akhirnya memekik,

"Yah ! Yah ! Yah !"

Ah. Wanita itu adalah orang Busan. Demi Tuhan.

Satu dentuman, satu erangan lagi dan ngeongan terakhir. Akhirnya semuanya hening. Kecuali untuk Holly. Dia terus merindukan cintanya yang hilang sampai jam 4 pagi.

Perang dingin kembali…..

*ZELOCHEST*

*OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder): Gangguan mental suka menata ulang barang-barang.

haii aim back/?

jujur saya senaaaaaang sekali banyak yang ngerespon dan review ff ini /saya gak liat grafik, yang ada gondok.y/ saya terhura didukung seperti ini /alay lu/ /lupakan/ makasih sayang sayangku

jangan panggil aku thor author nim blablabla gitulah

panggila aj aku..

 _ **istri zelo**_

gak. deng. bercanda. hehe.

 _ **Ji**_ aja **J I** , boleh. singkat padat terpercaya.y

jadi.. chapter ini gimana..? ayo isi kotaknya ngehe

Next or.. ?


	4. Chapter 4

**No Org.**

zelochest

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Copyright© by Alice Clayton. Ini ff remake kedua saya dengan pertama kali bawa pemain utama YoonMin, haha. Remember fanfiction hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya milik Alice Clayton Author-nim. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | MinYoon | Dominant!Jimin x Submissive!Yoongi | YAOI | MATURE ADULT CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! | REMAKE

Chapter 3

Pada saat Holly sudah diam dan menghentikan teriakan kucingnya, aku benar-benar lelah dan sudah terjaga. Lagipula aku harus bangun satu jam berikutnya dan aku menyadari aku telah mendapatkan apapun tidur yang bisa aku dapatkan. Aku lebih baik bangun dan membuat sarapan.

"Pengeong bodoh," kataku, berkata pada dinding di belakangku dan aku melangkah ke ruang tamu. Setelah menyalakan TV, aku menyalakan mesin pembuat kopi dan melihat cahaya fajar baru mulai mengintip di jendelaku. Holly meringkuk dikakiku dan aku memutar mataku padanya.

"Oh, sekarang kamu menginginkan cinta dariku, huh? Setelah mengabaikanku karena _Purina_ semalam? Holly kau jahat," aku bergumam, merentangkan kakiku dan menggosoknya dengan tumitku.

Dia merebahkan dirinya ke lantai dan berakting untukku. Dia tahu aku tidak bisa menolak ketika dia berakting. Aku tertawa kecil dan berlutut di sampingnya.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu kau mencintaiku sekarang karena akulah yang akan memberimu makanan." aku menghela napas, menggaruk perutnya.

Aku kembali ke dapur, Holly masih diantara tumitku, dan menuangkan beberapa makanan ke dalam mangkuknya. Sekarang dia telah mendapatkan yang ia butuhkan, aku dengan cepat terlupakan.

Saat aku menuju ke kamar mandi, aku mendengar gerakan di lorong.

Aku segera berubah kembali menjadi Yoongi Si Pengintip, saat aku menekan mataku pada lubang intip untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Jimin dan Purina.

Jimin berdiri di pintu masuknya, cukup jauh kedalam aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Purina berdiri di lorong dan aku bisa melihat tangan Jimin mengelus rambut Purina yang panjang. Aku bisa mendengar Purina mendengkur melalui pintu sialan itu.

"Mmm, Jimin semalam….mmmm," dia mendengkur, bersandar ke tangannya yang sekarang menempel ke pipinya.

"Aku setuju. Cara yang baik untuk menggambarkan malam dan pagi ini," katanya pelan saat mereka berdua tertawa.

Bagus sekali. Seks dua ronde lagi.

"Hubungi aku jika kau kembali ke kota?" kata Purina saat Jimin menyingkirkan rambut yang ada di wajahnya. Wajah segar terpuaskannya. Aku rindu wajah seperti itu.

"Oh, Kau bisa mengandalkanku," Jimin menjawab dan kemudian menariknya kembali ke pintu yang hanya bisa kuasumsikan sebagai ciuman mematikan. Kakinya terlihat seperti dia sedang berpose. Aku mulai memutar mata, tapi ternyata sakit. Mataku tertekan di lubang intip, kau tahu kan?

"Selamat Tinggal" dia berbisik dengan aksen khas itu. Terdengar lebih baik sekarang dia tidak berteriak seperti suara rengekan kucing yang kepanasan.

"Sampai jumpa," Kata Jimin sambil tertawa dan dengan anggun dia berjalan pergi.

Aku berusaha melihatnya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam, tapi tidak bisa. Kehilangan sosok dia lagi. Aku harus mengakui, setelah pukulan pantat dan mengeong, aku sangat ingin melihat bagaimana wajahnya. Ada suatu keahlian seksual hebat di rumah sebelah. Aku hanya tidak bisa melihat mengapa hal itu harus mempengaruhi kebiasaan tidurku. Aku paksa diriku menjauh dari pintu dan mandi.

Di bawah air, aku merenungkan apa sih sebenarnya yang diperlukan untuk membuat wanita bisa mengeong.

Saat menjelang pukul 7. aku menaiki sebuah mobil kabel dan meninjau kembali jadwalku hari ini. Aku akan bertemu klien baru, menyelesaikan beberapa rincian tentang proyek yang baru saja selesai dan makan siang dengan bosku. Aku tersenyum ketika aku memikirkan Seokjin.

Kim Seokjin mempunyai perusahaan desainnya sendiri, di mana aku bernasib baik untuk magang di sana selama tahun terakhir kuliahku. Usianya di akhir tigapuluhan, tetapi terlihat seperti akhir duapuluhan, dia telah membuat namanya sendiri terkenal di komunitas para desainer pada awal karirnya.

Dia menantang konvensi, merupakan yang pertama kali membersihkan apa yang disebut shabby chic dari peta desain, dan telah menjadi trendsetter yang membawa kembali ketenangan yang netral dan cetakan geometris dari tampilan "modern" yang sekarang sedang menggila.

Dia mempekerjakanku setelah magangku berakhir dan dan menyediakan pengalaman terbaik yang diimpikan bagi seorang desainer muda sepertiku. Dia penuh tantangan, cerdas, memiliki naluri mematikan dan mata pembunuh terlebih untuk detail. Tetapi bagian terbaik bekerja untuknya? Dia menyenangkan.

Saat aku keluar dari mobil, aku melihat "kantorku". Seokjin Designs berada di Distrik Mode terkenal di Kota Seoul, bagian kota yang menawan tentu saja !

Aku mendesah lega ketika memasuki kantorku. Seokjin ingin masing masing desainer mengatur ruangan mereka sendiri. Itu adalah cara untuk menunjukkan kepada klien potensial apa yang bisa mereka harapkan, dan aku menuangkan banyak pemikiranku ke ruang kerjaku. Warna abu-abu gelap dinding dihiasi dengan tirai mahal warna putih. Mejaku terbuat dari kayu eboni gelap dengan kursi terbungkus sutra bewarna putih sewarna dengan si tirai.

Ruanganku tenang-dengan sedikit sebuah sentuhan berbeda dari lelucon yang berasal dari koleksi iklan lama sekitar tahun 1930-1940an. Aku banyak menemukannya di toko barang bekas, semua dipotong dari majalah edisi lama. Dibingkai dan dipasang didinding, dan aku masih tertawa setiap kali aku melihatnya.

Aku menahahan kuap dan duduk di mejaku, mempersiapkan hari ini.

Aku melihat Seokjin saat ia melenggang melewati pintuku dan melambai padanya. Dia datang kembali dan melongokkan kepalanya. Selalu rapi, dia tinggi, ramping dan manis. Hari ini berpakaian hitam dari atas ke bawah tapi dengan sepatu pantofel warna pink yang manis, dia terlihat cantik sekaligus tampan.

"Hei sugar, bagaimana apartemennya?" tanyanya, duduk di kursi seberang mejaku.

"Fantastis. Terima Kasih! Aku tidak pernah bisa membayarmu untuk ini. Kau yang terbaik" jawabku.

Seokjin telah menyewakan apartemennya kepadaku, yang dia miliki sejak pindah ke kota ini bertahun-tahun lalu. Sekarang dia memperbaiki rumahnya di Gangnam.

Menyewa tempat tinggal yang berada di kota itu adalah kewajiban.

Peraturan Kontrol Harga Sewa menjadikan harganya rendah. Aku siap untuk membahas lebih lanjut ketika dia menghentikanku dengan lambaian tangannya. "Ssst, itu bukan apa-apa. Aku tahu aku harus menyingkirkannya, tapi itu adalah tempat pertama saat aku dewasa dan itu akan menghancurkan hatiku jika aku menjualnya! Selain itu, aku suka tempat itu ditinggali lagi. Lingkungannya bagus."

Dia tersenyum dan aku menahan kuapan lain. Mata tajamnya memperhatikanku.

"Yoongi ini senin pagi. Bagaimana kau bisa sudah menguap?" Dia menegur.

Aku tertawa.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau tidur di sana, Seokjin?" aku menatapnya dari atas bibir cangkir kopiku. Ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya. Aku akan sadar tak lama lagi.

"Oh, sudah lama sekali. Mungkin setahun yang lalu? Namjoon sedang keluar kota dan aku masih menyimpan tempat tidur di sana. Terkadang saat aku bekerja lembur aku menginap di sana. Mengapa kau menanyakannya? "

Namjoon adalah tunangannya. Seorang millioner, pengusaha dan sangat tampan. Aku dan teman-temanku sangat naksir padanya.

"Apakah kau mendengar sesuatu dari rumah sebelah?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, Tidak. Aku rasa tidak. Seperti apa?"

"hmm, hanya suara. Suara ditengah malam."

"Tidak, tidak saat aku berada di sana. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang tinggal di sana sekarang, tapi aku pikir seseorang pindah tahun lalu, mungkin? tahun sebelumnya? Tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Kenapa? Apa yang kau dengar?"

Wajahku merah merona dan menyesap kopiku.

"Tunggu sebentar. Suara-suara tengah malam? Yoongi? Serius? Apakah kau mendengar orang berhubungan seks?" Dia tertarik.

Aku memukul kepalaku dia atas meja. Oh, Tuhan. Kilas balik. Tidak ada lagi pukulan. Aku mengintip kearahnya, dan ia tertawa keras.

"Oh Ya Ampun, Yoongi. Aku tidak tahu! Tetangga terakhir yang kuingat berusia 80an dan satu-satunya suara yang pernah kudengar datang dari kamar itu adalah tayangan ulang film _Jumong_. Tapi kalau aku pikir-pikir, aku bisa mendengar acara TVnya dengan sangat baik…" Dia terdiam.

"Yah, bukan Jumong yang terdengar dari dinding itu sekarang. Seks langsung yang terdengar melalui dinding itu. Dan bukan seks yang manis dan membosankan pula. Kita membicarakan seks yang….menarik." Aku tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau dengar?" Dia bertanya, matanya menyala.

Aku tidak peduli berapa usiamu atau latar belakangmu, selalu ada dua kebenaran yang universal. Kita akan selalu mentertawakan… buang angin jika terjadi pada waktu yang salah, dan kita selalu ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di kamar tidur orang lain.

"Seokjin, ini serius. Itu belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Malam pertama mereka membenturkan dinding begitu keras, lukisan terjatuh dan memukul kepalaku!" matanya melebar dan ia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan di mejaku.

"Diamlah!"

"Aku tidak akan diam! Lalu aku mendengar….Ya Tuhan, aku mendengar pukulan pantat."

 **Aku membahas pukulan pantat dengan bosku.**

Kau tahu sekarang mengapa aku mencintai hidupku?

"Tidakkk," desahnya, dan kami cekikikan seperti anak sekolah.

"Yaaa. Dan dia membuat tempat tidurku bergerak, Seokjin. Membuatnya bergerak! Aku melihat wanita itu keesokan hari, saat si Spanx itu pergi."

"Kau memanggilnya _Spanx_?"

"Kau mau bertaruh! Dan kemudian semalam…!"

"Dua malam berturut-turut! Spanx mendapat pukulannya lagi?"

"Oh, Tidak, semalam aku mengetahui ada makhluk aneh yang aku beri nama Purina" Lanjutku

"Purina? Aku tidak mengerti." Dia mengerutkan kening.

"Seorang wanita Busan yang dibuatnya mengeong semalam." Dia tertawa keras lagi, menyebabkan Mingyu si akuntan menolehkan kepalanya ke pintuku.

"Apa yang kalian berdua ceritakan di sini?" tanyanya sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak ada" jawab kami pada saat yang bersamaan, kemudian tertawa menggila lagi.

"2 wanita dalam 2 malam, impresif." Dia mendesah.

"Ayolah, impresif, bukan. Playboy? Ya."

"Wow, apakah kau tahu namanya?"

"Aku tahu. Namanya Jimin. Aku tahu ini Karena Spanx dan Purina selalu menjeritkan keras namanya terus-menerus. Aku bisa mendengarnya diantara suara gedoran mereka…si bodoh penggedor dinding," gumamku.

Dia diam sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum." _Jimin Penggedor Dinding_ —Aku suka itu!"

"Ya Kau menyukainya. Kau tidak memiliki kucing yang mencoba untuk kawin dengan Purina melalui dinding semalam." Aku tertawa sedih dan meletakkan kepalaku kembali ke meja saat kami melanjutkan cekikikan.

"Ok. Kembali bekerja," Seokjin akhirnya berkata sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Aku ingin kau berhasil mendapatkan klien baru hari ini. Jam berapa mereka datang?"

"Ah Tuan dan Nyonya Shin di sini jam satu siang. Aku sudah siapkan presentasi dan rencana untuk mereka. Kupikir mereka akan benar-benar menyukai caraku mendesain ulang kamar tidur mereka. Kita akan dapat menawarkan tambahan ruang duduk dan kamar mandi yang baru. Hal ini cukup bagus."

"Aku mempercayaimu. Bisakah kau mengutarakan ide-idemu denganku saat makan siang?"

"Ya, Aku bisa." jawabku saat dia keluar menuju pintu.

"Kau tahu Yoongi, jika kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan ini, itu akan menjadi hasil yang sangat bagus bagi perusahaan," katanya, melihatku diatas kacamata kulit penyunya.

"Tunggu sampai kau melihat apa yang aku sarankan untuk home theater baru mereka."

"Mereka tidak memiliki home theater."

"Belum, mereka belum punya," kataku, melengkungkan alis dan menyeringai nakal.

"Bagus," dia memuji dan pergi untuk memulai harinya.

Pasangan Shin adalah klien yang aku inginkan, demikian juga semua orang. Taehyung telah melakukan beberapa pekerjaan untuk Shin Yoora, berdarah biru dan berkelakuan baik, saat dia melakukan reorganisasi kantornya tahun lalu. Dia menyebutku saat sedang mereka membutuhkan desain interior meja, dan aku segera mulai merencanakan untuk merombak kamar tidur mereka.

 _Penggedor Dinding. Pfffft._

*ZELOCHEST*

"Fantastis, Yoongi. Fantastis," puji Yoora saat aku berjalan bersamanya dan suaminya ke pintu depan. Kami telah menghabiskan hampir 2 jam merancang perencanaan, dan selama kami berkompromi di beberapa poin penting, ini akan menjadi proyek yang menarik.

"Jadi, kau pikir kau desainer yang tepat untuk kita?" Tanya Jisung, mata coklatnya menggelap sambil menaruh tangannya di pinggang istrinya dan bermain dengan ekor kudanya.

"Kau yang mengatakannya." Godaku, tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"Aku pikir kami akan senang untuk bekerja denganmu pada proyek ini," kata Yoora saat kami berjabat tangan, aku melakukan tos dengan diriku sendiri secara mental, meskipun wajahku harus kujaga tetap tenang.

"Bagus Sekali. Aku akan menghubungi kalian segera, dan kita bisa mulai membuat sebuah jadwal," Kataku sambil memegang pintu untuk mereka. Aku berdiri di ambang pintu saat aku melambaikan

tangan pada mereka, kemudian membiarkan pintu tertutup sendiri.

Aku melirik Ahra, resepsionis kami. Dia mengangkat alisnya ke arahku dan aku juga.

"Jadi?" Tanyanya.

Oh, Ya, aku berhasil menggaet mereka." Aku mendesah dan kami berdua memekik.

Seokjin turun tangga saat kami berdansa dan dia berhenti." Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"Yoongi dipekerjakan oleh Shin!" Ahra memekik lagi.

"Bagus." Seokjin memberikanku pelukan singkat.

"Bangga padamu, Nak," bisiknya dan wajahku bercahaya. Wajahku benar-benar bercahaya.

Aku menari kembali ke kantorku, bergoyang dan berputar mengelilingi jalan menuju meja. Aku duduk, memutar-mutar kursiku dan melihat keluar jendela.

Permainan yang bagus Yoongi, Permainan yang bagus.

*ZELOCHEST*

Malam itu ketika aku pergi keluar untuk merayakan keberhasilanku dengan Taehyung dan Jihoon, aku mungkin sudah menyesap lebih banyak margarita. Aku lanjutkan dengan beberapa tequila shot dan aku masih menjillati garam yang sekarang sudah tidak ada dibagian dalam pergelangan tanganku saat mereka mengangkatku menaiki tangga.

"Taehyung kau sangat tampan, kau tahu itu, kan?" rayuku, bersandar padanya sambil merangkak menaiki tangga. "Ya, Yoongi, aku tampan. Kesimpulan bagus untuk sesuatu yang sudah jelas," katanya.

Tingginya ideal dengan rambut merah menyala, Taehyung sangat menyadari penampilannya.

Jihoon tertawa dan aku menoleh padanya.

"Dan kau Jihoon, kau sahabatku. Dan kau sangat kecil! Aku yakin aku bisa membawamu berkeliling di dalam sakuku." Aku terkikik mencoba menemukan sakuku. Si mungil Jihoon dengan kulit putih bersih dan rambut pirangnya.

"Kita harusnya menghentikannya," gumam Taehyung.

"Dia tidak diperbolehkan minum tanpa makan." Dia menyeretku menaiki beberapa tangga terakhir.

"Jangan bicara padaku seolah aku tidak ada di sini," aku mengeluh, melepas jaketku lalu mulai melepas bajuku.

"Ok ayo jangan sampai telanjang di lorong sini, huh?" bentak Jihoon, mengambil kunciku dari dompetku dan membuka pintuku.

Aku mencoba mencium pipinya dan dia mendorongku. "baumu seperti tequila dan seorang yang tertekan seksualnya, Yoongi. lepaskan aku." Dia tertawa dan membuka pintuku. Ketika kami menuju kamar tidur, aku mengamati Holly diambang jendela.

" Hei Holly di sana. Bagaimana kabarmu. big boy?" aku berdendang.

Dia memelototiku dan berjalan cepat ke ruang tamu. Dia tidak setuju dengan konsumsi alkoholku. Aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya. Aku menjatuhkan diriku di tempat tidur dan mengamati sahabatku diambang pintu. Mereka menyeringai padaku dengan cara yang berarti kau-yang-mabuk-dan-kami-jadi-tidak-suka.

"Jangan berakting berlebihan dan sok, tuan, Aku pernah melihatmu lebih mabuk daripada ini di banyak kesempatan," aku mencatat, celanaku sudah terlepas, begitu juga bajuku. Tanya mengapa aku tetap memakai sepatu ku, dan aku tidak akan bisa memberitahumu.

Keduanya menarik selimut untukku dan aku merangkak di bawah selimut dan melotot. Mereka menyelipkanku di dalam selimut begitu bagus sehingga yang mencuat hanyalah bola mataku, hidungku dan rambut berantakanku.

"mengapa ruangan berputar? Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan apartemen Seokjin? Dia akan membunuhku jika aku mengacaukan rumah sewanya!" "aku menangis, merintih saat aku melihat ruangan bergerak.

"Ruangan ini tidak berputar. Tenanglah." Taehyung tertawa, duduk disampingku dan menepuk bahuku.

"Suara benturan itu, mengapa ada suara benturan?" bisikku ke ketiak Taehyung, yang kemudian mengendus dan memuji pilihan deodorannya.

"Yoongi, tidak ada Tuhan, kau pasti minum lebih banyak daripada yang kami pikirkan!" seru Jihoon, yang ada di ujung tempat tidur.

"Tidak Jihoon, aku mendengarnya juga. Kau tidak mendengarnya?"kata Taehyung dengan suara berbisik.

Jihoon diam, dan kami bertiga mendengarkan. Ada suara gedebuk yang berbeda, dan kemudian suara erangan yang jelas.

"Bersiaplah kitten, kau akan menyaksikan aksi _Penggedor Dinding_ , "aku menyatakan.

Mata Jihoon dan Taehyung melebar, tapi mereka tetap tenang. Apakah itu Spanx? Purina?

Mengantisipasi apabila itu Purina, Holly memasuki ruangan dan melompat di tempat tidur. Dia menatap dinding dengan penuh perhatian.

Kami berempat duduk dan menunggu. Aku nyaris tak bisa menggambarkan apa yang kami alami saat ini.

" _Oh Tuhan_."

 **Duk.**

" _Oh, Tuhan._ "

Duk Duk.

Taehyung dan Jihoon menatap Holly dan aku. Kami hanya menggelengkann kepala satu sama lain. Lama kelamaan senyum mengembang di wajah Jihoon. Aku masih fokus pada suara yang ada dibalik dinding. Itu berbeda…. nadanya lebih pelan, dan yah, aku tidak bisa benar-benar menyatakan apa yang wanita itu katakan.

Itu bukan Spanx atau Purina….

" _Mmm, Jimin—_ " cekikikan

" _—tepat—_ " cekikikan

" _—di sana!_ "

cekikikan.

 _ **Huh?**_

" _Ya,ya—_ " dengusan

" _—ya, Sial, sial—_ " cekikikan-hee-haw!

" _—Sial, ya!_ "

Dia cekikikan. Dia ternyata adalah _pengikik cabul_.

Kami bertiga terkikik bersamaan berbarengan dengannya saat dia terkikik dan mendengus menuju apa yang terdengar seperti klimaks yang hebat. Holly menyadari dengan cepat bahwa kekasihnya tidak ada, dan mundur tergesa-gesa ke dapur.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Taehyung berbisik, matanya selebar pai apel.

"Ini adalah penyiksaan seksualku yang sudah aku dengarkan selama dua malam terakhir. "Kau tidak tahu," gerutuku, merasakan efek dari tequila.

"Si Celana Tertawa telah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini selama 2 malam terakhir?" Jihoon berteriak sambil menutup tangan diatas mulutnya saat terdengar lagi suara erangan tertawa melalui dinding.

"Oh tidak. Malam ini adalah malam pertama aku menyaksikan kenikmatan wanita ini. Malam pertama adalah nona Spanx. Dia adalah wanita nakal dan harus dihukum. Dan Holly bertemu dengan cinta dalam hidupnya saat Purina mengawali debutnya"

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya Purina?" sela Jihoon.

"Karena dia terus mengeong saat si Pria membuatnya klimaks,"kataku, bersembunyi di bawah selimut. Buzz-ku mulai hilang, digantikan oleh kurangnya tidur yang kualami sejak pindah ke sarang yang penuh pesta asusila.

Jihoon dan Taehyung mengambil selimut dari wajahku dan saar wanita itu menjerit, " _Oh Tuhan itu….itu—_ " hahahaha " _—begitu nikmat!_ "

"Pria di sebelah bisa membuat seorang wanita _mengeong_?" Tanya Jihoon, mengangkat alis.

"Tampaknya begitu" aku tertawa, merasakan gelombang pusing pertama yang melingkupiku.

"Kenapa dia tertawa? Kenapa seseorang tertawa saat mereka mendapat perlakuan seperti itu?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak tahu, tapi bagus mengetahui bahwa dia sedang menikmatinya," kata Jihoon tertawa sendiri saat mendengar tawa terbahak-bahak keras di sebelah. Tertawa terbahak-bahak bibi Fanny-ku…

"Pernahkah kau melihat pria ini?" Tanya Jihoon, masih menatap dinding.

"Belum, Lubang pintuku sudah berusaha keras, meskipun begitu."

"Senang mendengar setidaknya ada lubang yang mendapatkan kesenangan di sekitar sini," gumam Taehyung. Aku melototinya.

"Aku pernah melihat bagian belakang kepalanya, hanya itu," jawabku sambil duduk.

"Wow 3 wanita dalam 3 malam. Itu stamina yang hebat," kata Taehyung, masih menatap heran dinding itu.

"Stamina yang menjijikan yang benar. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur di malam hari! Kasihan dindingku!" keluhku ketika aku mendengar erangan dalam dari pria itu.

"Dindingmu, apa yang dimaksud dengan dindingmu-" Jihoon ingin bicara, dan aku angkat tanganku.

"Tunggu sebentar, please," kataku.

Dia mulai beraksi.

Dinding mulai berguncang dengan seritme dengan gedoran dan cekikikan wanita itu lebih keras dan lebih keras. Jihoon dan Taehyung menatap takjub, saat aku hanya bisa menggeleng. Aku bisa mendengar Jimin mengerang dan aku tahu ia semakin mendekat.

Tapi suaranya dengan cepat tenggelam oleh suara teman malamnya.

" _Oh—ya—_ " cekikikan

" _itu—_ " cekikikan

"—jangan berhenti—" cekikikan

"—jangan berhenti—" cekikikan

"—oh!" cekikikan-dengusan

"—Tuhan—" cekikikan-cekikikan dengusan-dengusan

"—jangan berhenti!" cekikikan.

Please. Please. Tolong berhenti, pikirku.

 _Terkikik-tersedak._

Dan dengan satu kikikan terakhir kemudian erangan, keheningan jatuh di sebelah sana...

Jihoon dan Taehyung saling menatap. dan Jihoon berkata "Oh."

"YA." lanjut Taehyung.

"TUHAN." mereka bicara bersamaan.

"Dan itulah penyebab mengapa aku tidak bisa tidur." desahku.

Sementara kami bertiga pulih dari Pengikik itu, Holly kembali bermain di sudut dengan bola kapas.

Pengikik, aku pikir aku paling membencimu diantara yang lain…

*ZELOCHEST*

BUAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Otthae? xD

Saya yang ngerjainnya aja ketawa wkwkwkwk

OH YA

Maafkan keteledoran saya yang kemarin /sembah sujud/

Itu.. hasil kekhilafan semata…

Lain kali saya akan hati hati…

ini ffnya emang yaoi, yang kemaren itu itu saya harap maklumi mata jam 1 suka siwer T_T

terimakasih buat yang udah menyadarkan saya T_T

Jadi ini mau..

Next or … ?


	5. Chapter 5

**No Org.**

zelochest

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Copyright© by Alice Clayton. Ini ff remake kedua saya dengan pertama kali bawa pemain utama YoonMin, haha. Remember fanfiction hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya milik Alice Clayton Author-nim. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | MinYoon | Dominant!Jimin x Submissive!Yoongi | YAOI | MATURE ADULT CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! | REMAKE

 **I HAVE WARNED YOU GUYS !**

Chapter 4

MALAM-MALAM BERIKUTNYA menyenangkan dan tenang. Tidak ada dentuman, tamparan pantat, suara mengeong, dan cekikikan. Kuakui Holly semakin sedih dari waktu ke waktu, tetapi selain itu segala sesuatu di sekitar lingkungan apartemen baik. Aku bertemu dengan beberapa tetanggaku, termasuk Himchan dan Youngjae yang tinggal di lantai bawah.

Aku tidak pernah mendengar atau melihat Jimin sejak semalam dengan si Pengikik dan walaupun aku bersyukur untuk tidur yang sempurna setiap malam, aku ingin tahu kemana dia menghilang. Himchan dan Youngjae dengan senang hati berbagi gosip denganku.

"Sayang, tunggu sampai kau melihat Jimin tercinta kami. Seorang sosok sempurna bagi laki-laki!" seru Youngjae. Himchan menungguiku di pintu masuk dalam perjalanan pulang dan koktail sudah ada ditanganku dalam hitungan detik.

"Oh iya, dia indah! kalau saja aku beberapa tahun lebih muda," gumam Himchan, mengipasi dirinya saat Youngjae melongo padanya dari balik gelas cocktail Bloody Mary miliknya.

"jika kau beberapa tahun lebih muda kau akan apa? Yang benar saja. Kau tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan Jimin. Dia adalah _fillet_ , sementara itu, hadapilah, sayang, kau dan aku seperti _steak murahan_."

"Kau tahu itu," Himchan terkekeh, menghisap batang seledrinya.

"Tuan-tuan, tolonglah, ceritakan tentang orang ini," aku mengakui, setelah pertunjukan yang dia hadirkan minggu lalu, kalau aku sedikit tertarik dengan pria di belakang dinding yang berdentum.

Aku akhirnya membuka rahasia dan memberitahu mereka tentang kejenakaan Jimin saat larut malam setelah menyadari jika aku tidak membuka cerita mereka tidak akan membalasnya. Mereka menyimak setiap perkataanku seperti anak kelebihan gizi di depan sajian prasmanan. Aku mengatakan kepada mereka tentang wanita-wanita yang bercinta dengannya, dan mereka mengisi kekosongan beberapa misteri Jimin.

Jimin adalah seorang fotografer freelance yang berpergian di seluruh dunia. Mereka menduga ia sedang bertugas, yang menjelaskan kualitas tidurku. Jimin mengerjakan beberap proyek Discovery Channel, The Cousteou Society, National Geographicsemua stasiun penting.

Dia memenangkan beberapa penghargaan untuk karyanya dan bahkan menghabiskan beberapa waktu meliput perang Irak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia selalu meninggalkan mobilnya ketika ia bepergian, sebuah Range Rover Discovery hitam tua usang, seperti jenis mobil yang akan kau temukan di semak Afrika. Jenis mobil yang amat ketinggalan mode.

Diantara yang Himchan dan Youngjae katakan kepadaku, mobil, pekerjaan dan rumah internasional orgasme dari sisi lain dinding, aku mulai bisa menyusun sebuah profil pria ini, yang mana belum pernah kulihat. Dan aku akan berbohong kalau aku katakan aku tidak makin penasaran hari demi hari.

Pada suatu sore, setelah mengantar beberapa sampel genteng dirumah keluarga Shin, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang.

Kabut sudah habis, menyingkap kota dan ini adalah malam yang bagus untuk berjalan-jalan. saat aku mengitari sudut apartemenku, aku melihat Range Rover tidak ada di tempat biasanya di belakang bangunan. Yang artinya baru keluar dan ada di sekitar sini.

Jimin kembali ke Seoul.

*ZELOCHEST*

Meskipun aku mempersiapkan diri untuk benturan dinding lainnya, kenyataannya beberapa hari berikutnya tidak ada peristiwa. aku bekerja, aku berjalan, aku mengurus Holly. Aku pergi keluar dengan teman-temanku, aku membuat roti yang enak yang lebih baik dengan mixer ku yang sekarang, dan aku menghabiskan waktu mencari tempat liburan.

Setiap tahun aku mengambil waktu seminggu untuk berlibur di suatu tempat dan benar-benar sendirian. Di tempat yang menarik dan aku tidak pernah pergi ketempat yang sama kedua kali. Satu tahun kuhabiskan hiking. Satu tahun lainya aku pergi menghilang di hutan hujan kanopi. Satu tahun lagi aku menghabiskan seminggu menyelam di lepas pantai.

Dan tahun ini aku tidak yakin dimana aku akan pergi. Pergi ke Eropa sangat mahal dalam perekonomian saat ini, jadi itu bukan pilihan.

Aku sedang mempertimbangkan Peru, aku selalu ingin melihat Machu Picchu. Aku punya banyak waktu, tapi bagian yang menyenangkan adalah memutuskan dimana aku ingin menghabiskan waktu liburanku.

Aku juga menghabiskan banyak waktu di lubang intipku. Ya, itu benar. Setiap kali aku mendengar pintu mendekat, aku buru-buru berlari ke pintu. Holly menatap dengan seringaiannya. Dia tahu persis dengan apa yang kulakukan. Mengapa dia menilaiku, namun aku tidak akan pernah tahu karena telinganya juga naik setiap kali mendengar suara yang datang menaiki tangga.

Dia masih merindukan Purinanya.

Aku masih belum benar-benar melihat Jimin. Suatu hari aku ke lubang intip pada waktu aku melihatnya masuk apartemen, tapi aku hanya melihat T-Shirt hitam dan rambut hitam berantakan. Meskipun begitu bisa jadi pirang gelap-sulit untuk dikatakan dalam cahaya lorong yang redup. Aku butuh pencahayaan lebih terang untuk menjadi detektif yang lebih baik.

Suatu saat lainnya aku melihat Rang Rover mendekat dari tepi jalan saat aku sampai di belokan dalam berjalan pulang dari kerja. Dia akan berpapasan denganku! saat aku akan mendapatkan kilasan pertama dirinya, benar-benar melihat pria dibalik mitos, aku tersandung dan pantatku jatuh diatas troli di trotoar.

Untungnya Youngjae melihatku dan membantuku, egoku yang terluka, dan pantat memarku karena beton dan hatiku diobati dengan sedikit obat luka.

Lupakan yang terakhir.

Tapi semua tetap tenang di malam hari. Aku tahu Jimin di rumah dan aku bisa mendengarnya kadang-kadang, kaki kursi bergerak dilantai, atau suara tawa pelan satu dua kali. Tidak ada tembok yang berdentum.

Meskipun begitu, kami tidur bersama hampir setiap malam. Dia memainkan lagu _Two ! Three !_ di sisi dindingnya dan aku berbaring di tempat tidur disisiku mendengarkan tanpa malu-malu. Kakekku dulu suka memainkan piringan hitam tua miliknya pada malam hari dan suara pop dan gemertak jarum pada vynil menenangkan saat aku jatuh tertidur, Holly meringkuk disisiku.

Aku akan mengatakan pada Jimin ini, ia memiliki selera yang bagus dalam musik.

Ketenangan dan kedamaian ini terlalu bagus untuk berlanjut, dan terjadi keributan lagi pada beberapa malam berikutnya.

Pertama aku disuguhi ronde lainnya dari si Spanx. Dia sekali lagi menjadi gadis yang sangat, sangat nakal dan pastinya layak menerima tamparan pantat yang bergema, sebuah tamparan yang berlangsung hampir setengah jam dan berakhir dengan seruan,

" _itu dia disana, ya Tuhan, ya disana!_ ",Sebelum dinding mulai gemetar.

Aku berbaring terjaga malam itu, memutar mata dan semakin lama semakin frustrasi.

Keesokan paginya dari pos di lubang intipku, aku melihat Spanx pergi dan mendapatkan kilasan pertama yang jelas dirinya. Berwajah merah muda dan bercahaya, dia wanita yang sedikit montok dengan pinggul dan paha berlekuk, dan memiliki payudara yang besar. Dia pendek, sangat pendek dan agak gemuk.

Dia harus berjinjit untuk memberi ciuman selamat tinggal ke Jimin dan aku melewatkan melihat wajahnya saat melihat wanita itu berjalan menjauh. Aku kagum pada seleranya terhadap wanita. Dia adalah kebalikan total dari Purina yang tampak seperti model.

Mengantisipasi kedatangan Purina di daftar berikutnya, malam berikutnya aku memberikan Holly kaus kaki penuh catnip dan semangkuk tuna. Harapanku untuk membuat Holly kekenyangan dan pingsan sebelum aksi dimulai. Perlakuanku berefek sebaliknya.

OH.

Kucingku sudah siap untuk berpesta ketika siksaan pertama jeritan Purina yang datang melalui dinding sekitar jam 1.15 pagi.

Jika Holly bisa memakai jaket kecil keren, pasti sudah dilakukannya.

Dia mengintai ruangan, berjalan mondar mandir di depan dinding, berpura-pura santai. Ketika Purina mulai mengeong, dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia sekali lagi meluncurkan diri ke dinding.

Melompat dari meja ke meja rias di rak, ke bantal dan bahkan lampu untuk lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya.

Ketika ia menyadari ia tidak akan pernah bisa membenamkan diri ke dalam plester tembok, ia mendendangkannya raungan aneh versi kucing, raungan hebatnya seirama dengan intensitas jeritan Purina.

Ketika dinding mulai bergoyang dan Jimin mulai beraksi, aku kagum mereka bisa mempertahankan kendali mereka dan fokus dengan segala keributan yang terjadi. Jelas jika aku bisa mendengar mereka, mereka pasti bisa mendengar Holly dan semua yang dilakukannya.

Apabila aku dimasuki oleh _Wallbanger Wondercock_ (Ereksi Hebat si Penggedor Dinding), aku membayangkan aku mungkin bisa juga memfokuskan diri secara mental ...

Untuk saat ini, sayangnya aku tidak dimasuki apapun dan menjadi marah. Aku lelah, aku terangsang dengan tidak ada pelepasan yang terdekat dan kucingku punya _Q-tip_ mencuat keluar yang tampak menakutkan seperti rokok kecil.

Setelah tidur malam yang singkat itu, keesokan paginya aku menyeret diri ke lubang intip untuk melakukan ronde menonton _harem_ berikutnya. Aku dihadiahi dengan profil samping singkat Jimin saat ia membungkuk untuk mencium Purina selamat tinggal.

Itu cepat tapi itu cukup untuk melihat rahang: kuat, jelas dan bagus.

 _Oh Tuhan._

Dia memiliki rahang yang bagus. Hal terbaik tentang hari itu adalah penampakan rahang. Sisa hari itu adalah menyebalkan.

Pertama ada masalah dengan mandor kontraktor di rumah keluarga Shin. Tampaknya ia tidak hanya mengambil istirahat makan siang yang sangat lama, dia suka mengisap ganja di loteng keluarga Shin setiap hari. Seluruh lantai ketiga berbau seperti konser yang mati.

Kemudian keseluruhan paket ubin untuk lantai kamar mandi yang tiba retak dan terkelupas. Jumlah waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk memesan ulang dan pengiriman ulang akan menyebabkan keseluruh proyek terhenti setidaknya 2 minggu, sehingga tidak mungkin penyelesaian tepat waktu.

Setiap kali konstruksi besar berlangsung, tanggal akhir proyek adalah perkiraan waktu penyelesaian. Namun aku tidak pernah melewatkan tenggat waktu dan ini menjadi pekerjaan yang high-profile, membuatku merasa sangat hangat (bukan dalam cara yang baik) untuk menyadari tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mempercepat penerbangan ke Itali dan membawa sendiri ubin sialan itu.

Setelah makan siang yang cepat dimana aku menumpahkan semua soda di seluruh lantai dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri, Aku kembali menuju pekerjaan dan berhenti di sebuah toko untuk melihat sepatu bot hiking baru. Aku punya rencana baru untuk pergi hiking di akhir pekan ini.

Saat memilih-milih sepatu, aku merasakan napas hangat di telinga sehingga secara naluriah aku tersentak menjauh.

"Hei Kau" aku mendengar dan aku membeku ketakutan.

Kilas balik membanjiriku dan mataku berkunang-kunang. aku merasa dingin dan panas pada saat bersamaan, dan pengalaman paling mengerikan dalam hidupku langsung terlintas di pikiranku.

Aku berbalik dan melihat Jung Hoseok. Si Senapan Mesin keparat yang telah merampok O-ku.

"Yoongi, terlihat bagus di lingkungan sini" rayunya, Menyalurkan gaya aneh tapi keren-nya.

Aku menelan ludah pahitku dan berjuang untuk tetap tenang.

"Hoseok, senang melihatmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" kataku.

"Tidak ada keluhan. hanya melakukan pemeriksaan keliling restoran untuk orang tuaku. Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana bisnis dekorasi yang kau lakukan?"

"Bisnis desain dan itu berjalan baik. Bahkan aku baru dalam perjalanan kembali kesana, jadi permisi," aku tergagap dan mulai berjalan melewatinya.

"Hei jangan terburu-buru, cantik. Apakah kau sudah makan siang? Aku bisa memberimu diskon pizza hanya beberapa blok jauhnya. Bagaimanan jika 5 % untukmu?" katanya. Jika mungkin untuk sebuah suara terdengar terlebih angkuh, dia baru saja melakukannya.

"Wow, **5%**. Walaupun tawaran itu menggiurkan, tapi aku akan menolaknya." aku tertawa.

"Jadi Yoongi kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi? Malam itu…sialan. Itu cukup hebat, kan?" dia mengedipkan mata, dan kulitku memohon padaku untuk merobekkan diri dari tubuhku dan melemparkan itu padanya.

"Tidak, tidak Hoseok. Tidak akan lagi," aku berseru, kemarahanku naik lagi. Kilasan-kilasan masuk dan keluar, dan masuk dan keluar.

Lower Yoongi menjerit mempertahankan diri. Kuakui, walaupun kami berdua tidak dalam hubungan yang sedang baik, tapi paling tidak aku tahu betapa takutnya dia pada si Senapan Mesin. Tidak dalam pengawasanku.

"Oh, ayolah sayang. _Mari kita membuat beberapa keajaiban_."rayunya.

Ia membungkuk dan aku tahu dia baru saja makan sosis.

"Hoseok kau harus tahu aku akan muntah di sepatumu, jadi aku akan mundur jika aku jadi kau." Dia pucat dan melangkah mundur.

"Dan sebagai catatan, aku lebih suka membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding dari pada membuat keajaiban denganmu lagi. Kau dan aku dan diskon 5 % mu? Tidak akan terjadi. Bye bye," kataku dengan gigi terkatup dan berjalan keluar dari toko.

Aku menginjakkan kaki kembali bekerja, marah dan sendirian. Tidak ada ubin-ubin Italia, tidak ada sepatu hiking, tidak ada pria dan tidak ada O.

Aku menghabiskan malam di atas sofa merasa tidak bahagia. Aku tidak menjawab telepon. Aku tidak membuat makan malam. Aku makan sisa makanan cepat saji Thailand dari wadahnya dan menggeram pada ke Holly ketika ia mencoba menyelinapkan sepotong udang. Dia kabur kesudut dan memelototiku dengan marah dari bawah kursi.

Aku menonton The Master Chef yang biasanya memberikanku semangat. Malam ini seluruh peserta memasak berdampingan dengan pasangannya dan bahkan terlihat seperti anak anak usia pubertas yang sedang pacaran. Biasanya menonton hal-hal yang bertema kasih sayang akan membuatku hangat dan syahdu. Mereka begitu manis. Malam ini mereka semua membuatku mual.

Ketika malam cukup larut sehingga aku bisa beralasan untuk pergi ke tempat tidur dan menempatkan hari yang mengerikan di belakangku, aku menyeret karung kesedihan yaitu diriku kembali ke kamarku.

Aku pergi untuk mencari piyama dan menyadari aku belum mencuci baju sama sekali. Sialan. Aku menggali laci piyamaku, mencari sesuatu, apa saja. Aku punya beberapa yang sedikit minim, hari dimana O dan aku masih bersama.

Aku menggerutu dan mengomel dan akhirnya pasrah dengan boxer pink yang melekat saat ini saja. Yang mana membuat bagian Lower Yoongi, Mr. D(ick) dan pantatku terlihat seksi. Dulu mungkin aku sangat suka tidur dengan boxer ini, saat ini aku membencinya.

Itu adalah bukti fisik pengingat O-ku yang hilang. Meskipun sudah cukup lama sejak aku berusaha untuk menghubunginya. Mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam itu. Aku memang tegang. Tidak ada orang yang butuh pelepasan lebih daripada aku.

Aku menyuruh Holly keluar dan menutup pintu. Tidak ada yang perlu melihat ini.

Aku menghidupkan beberapa lagu, karena malam ini aku membutuhkan semua bantuan yang aku bisa dapatkan. Aku naik ke tempat tidur, mengatur bantal dibelakangku dan menyelinap diantara selimut.

Dengan celana dalam super ketat dan kemeja super tipis XL favoritku, kaki telanjangku menyelip di sepanjang katun yang dingin. Aku memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk memperlambat pernapasanku. Beberapa kali terakhir aku mencoba untuk mencari O, aku begitu benar-benat frustasi sehingga pada akhirnya aku hampir menangis.

Malam ini aku mulai dengan mengumpulkan fantasi yang biasa. Aku mulai dengan perlahan, memungkinkan tanganku untuk menyelinap di bagian bawah dan mengelus kejantananku.

Ketika aku memikirkan Jay Park membayangkan dia menciumku. Aku merasakan ciumannya tebal dan berat di bibirku dan sentuhan itu menjadi tangannya ketika bergeser menuju putingku. Saat jariku/jari Jordan mulai memijat, aku merasakan tarikan yang akrab itu, semakin hangat diseluruh tubuh.

Dengan mataku masih tertutup, imajinasi berubah menjadi Yongguk yang menyerang kulitku. Jariku/jari Yongguk menyusuri ringan menuruni perutku, meluncur didalam celana dalam ketatku. Aku bisa merasakan ini bekerja. Sentuhanku membangunkan sesuatu, menggerakkan sesuatu di dalam. Aku terkesiap ketika aku merasakan betapa siapnya aku untuk Jay dan Yongguk.

Tuhan. Memikirkan mereka berdua bersama-sama bekerja untuk membawa kembali O membuatku benar-benar berkedut. Aku mengerang dan mulai untuk sajian utama.

Aku membayangkan Seonghwa. Kilatan Seonghwa datang kepadaku saat jemariku membelai dan berputar, melingkar dan mengejek.

Dan kemudian, aku mulai beraksi. Mmmmm…. Aku merintih dan mengerang. Ini berhasil.

Aku benar-benar dapat terangsang. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan, otakku dan sisa diriku tampak selaras. Aku berguling ke sampingku, tangan diantara kedua kakiku saat aku melihat Seonghwa berlutut di depanku. Dia menjilati bibirnya dan bertanya kapan terakhir kali ada orang yang membuatku berteriak.

Kau tak tahu. Buatlah aku menjerit. Seonghwa.

Di balik mata tertutup rapat, aku melihat dia bersandar ke arahku, mulutnya semakin dekat dan dekat. Dia dengan lembut menekan lututku agar terbuka, menempatkan ciuman di dalam masing-masing paha. Aku benar-benar bisa merasakan napasnya di kakiku, yang membuatku menggigil.

Mulutnya terbuka dan lidahnya yang sempurna itu keluar untuk mencicipiku.

 **Duk.**

" _Oh, Tuhan._ "

Duk Duk.

" _Oh, God._ "

 ** _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak!_**

" _Jimin…mmm —_ " cekikikan.

Aku tidak percaya ini. Bahkan Seonghwa tampak bingung.

" _Begitu —_ " cekikikan

" _— sialan —_ " cekikikan

"— nikmat… hahahaha!"

Aku mengerang saat aku merasakan Seonghwa meninggalkanku. Aku keras, aku frustrasi dan sekarang Seonghwa pikir seseorang sedang menertawakannya. Dia mulai mundur….

Tidak, jangan tinggalkan aku, Seonghwa. Jangan kau!

" _Disitu! Disitu! Oh…oh…hahahahaha!_ "

Dinding mulai bergetar dan dentuman tempat tidur di mulai.

Sudah cukup, Pengikik jalang, rasakan ini….

Aku segera bangkit berdiri, Jay, Yongguk dan Seonghwa yang kucintai memudar dalam gumpalan testosteron sarat asap secara komika. Aku melemparkan selimut, menarik gagang pintu dan berjalan keluar dengan marah dari kamar tidurku. Holly mengulurkan kaki dan mulai menyalahkanku karena mengurungnya tapi ketika dia melihat wajahku, dengan bijaksana dia membiarkanku lewat.

Aku menghentakkan kaki menuju ke pintu depanku, kakiku berdentuman di lantai kayu.

Aku marah. aku sangat marah. Aku sudah begitu dekat.

Aku membuka pintu depanku dengan kekuatan seribu O yang marah, pelepasan yang ditahan selama berabad-abad. Aku mulai menggedor pintu Jimin. Aku menggedor dengan keras dan lama, seperti Seonghwa yang sedang akan menghentakku. Aku menggedor lagi dan lagi, tidak pernah berhenti, tidak pernah menyerah.

Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki berjalan menuju pintu, tapi aku masih tidak menyerah. Frustrasi dari hari dan minggu dan bulan bulan tanpa O melepaskan dirinya dalam sebuah tirade yang tidak seorangpun pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

Aku mendengar gemeretak kunci dan rantai diturunkan, tapi aku masih terus menggedor. Aku mulai berteriak.

"buka pintu ini, kau bajingan atau aku akan datang menembus dinding!"

" _Tenanglah dan hentikan gedoran itu,_ "aku mendengar Jimin berkata.

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan aku menatap. Disanalah dia. Jimin.

Siluet cahaya lembut dari belakang, Jimin berdiri dengan satu tangan menggenggam pintu dan tangannya sebelah lagi memegang selembar kain putih di sekitar pinggulnya. Aku melihat dari atas ke bawah, tanganku masih menggantung diudara, mengepalkan tinju. Tanganku berdenyut, aku sudah menggedor begitu keras.

Dia memiliki rambut yang hitam legam yang berdiri tegak, mungkin dari tangan si Pengikik yang terkubur didalamnya saat ia memasuki dirinya. Matanya tajam dan tulang pipi sama kuat seperti rahang.

Pelengkapnya? Bibirnya bengkak karena ciuman dan apa yang tampak seperti bakal janggut tiga hari.

Ya Tuhan, disana ada bakal janggut. Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan itu pagi ini?

Aku menatap ke bawah pada tubuh tinggi rampingnya. Berkulit coklat, tapi bukan coklat buatan, coklat karena lingkungan luar, coklat karena cuaca, coklat yang jantan. Dadanya naik turun saat ia terengah engah, kulitnya dilapisi kemilau tipis keringat dari sex. Saat mataku turun lebih lanjut aku melihat segelintir rambut hitam rendah di torsonya, yang mengarah ke bawah handuk. Dibawah six pack. Di bawah V yang beberapa pria yang memilikinya, dan yang mana pada dirinya tidak tampak aneh atau hasil pahatan alat olahraga.

Dia menakjubkan. Tentu saja dia menakjubkan. Dan mengapa harus ada bakal janggut?

Aku tersentak saat pandanganku turun lebih rendah daripada yang kumaksudkan. Tapi mataku tertarik seolah olah ada magnet, lebih rendah dan lebih rendah. Di bawah handuk yang sudah lebih rendah dipinggul daripada yang seharusnya.

Dia.

Masih.

Keras.

Oh Gosh.

*ZELOCHEST*

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

WAHAHAHAH

APA INI HAH

HAHAHAH

SAYA KETAWA SENDIRI NGEDITNYA

KEMUDIAN NAHAN NAPAS DI BAGIAN AKHIR

JIMIN LUAR BIASA NGH

OKE

Saya Cuma mau ngingetin satu hal disini.

"jangan protes cast nya, saya hanya membayangkan yang bisa cocok itu mereka dan boom ini yang terjadi."

Dan.. YOLOOO /bibir super manyun ala meme/ wings album slaaaaay !

Ji masukin track _Dul! Set!_ jadi pengantar tidur MinYoon disini karena artinya yang sweet :3

Best track? Ji sih track 1-15 :'3

Jadi

Next or… ?


	6. Chapter 6

**No Org.**

zelochest

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Copyright© by Alice Clayton. Ini ff remake kedua saya dengan pertama kali bawa pemain utama YoonMin, haha. Remember fanfiction hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya milik Alice Clayton Author-nim. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | MinYoon | Dominant!Jimin x Submissive!Yoongi | YAOI | MATURE ADULT CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! | REMAKE

Chapter 5 AND 6 *GRINS*

 **Special karna hari ini our cute dominant daddy -staph- birthday !**

 **HAPPY JIMIN** **DADDY** **DAY!**

 **I HAVE WARNED YOU GUYS, INI AKAN MENJADI SANGAT PANJANG**

" _Ya Tuhan._ "

Duk

" _Ya Tuhan._ "

Duk Duk.

Aku terangkat ke atas tempat tidur dengan kekuatan dorongannya. Dia menghujam padaku dengan kekuatan yang gigih, memberi apa yang bisa kuambil, kemudian memaksaku melewati batasan. Dia menatapku, tajam, sekilas memberikan seringainya. Aku memejamkan mata membiarkan diriku merasakan seberapa jauh aku terpengaruh.

Dan dengan intimnya, maksudku benar benar intim…

Dia menggenggam kedua tanganku dan membawanya ke atas kepalaku pada kepala ranjang.

" _Kau harus berpegangan kuat untuk ini,_ " bisiknya dan melemparkan salah satu kakiku diatas bahunya saat ia mengubah irama pinggulnya.

" _Jimin!_ "aku menjerit, merasakan tubuhku mulai kejang. Matanya, mata sialan itu, menggali ke dalam mataku saat aku bergetar di sekelilingnya.

" **Mmmh, Jimin!** "aku menjerit lagi. Dan segera bangun dengan lengan di atas kepalaku, tangan menggenggam erat kepala ranjang.

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak dan memaksa jariku untuk melepaskan genggamannya. Ketika aku melihat lagi aku bisa melihat bekas di tanganku dari mencengkeram yang begitu erat.

Aku berusaha keras untuk duduk. Aku tertutupi keringat dan terengah-engah. Benar-benar terengah-engah. aku menemukan selimut bergulung di kaki tempat tidur dengan Holly terkubur di bawahnya, hanya hidungnya yang mengintip keluar.

"Oh, Holly, apa kau bersembunyi?"

"Meow," terdengar jawaban marah dan sebuah wajah kecil mengikuti hidung kucing.

"Kau bisa keluar, kucing konyol. Aku sudah selesai menjerit. Kupikir." aku tertawa, sambil menyisir rambut basahku.

Sejak malam Jimin dan aku "bertemu" di lorong, aku tidak bisa berhenti bermimpi tentangnya. Aku tidak ingin, benar-benar tidak mau tapi pikiran bawah sadarku telah mengambil alih dan memiliki caranya sendiri. Secara nokturnal, tubuh dan otakku terpisah pada saat ini : otak lebih tahu, LY (Lower Yoongi, Yoongi bagian bawah) tidak begitu yakin…

Holly mendorong melewatiku dan berlari ke dapur untuk melakukan tarian kecil di samping mangkuknya.

Aku berkeringat dengan sangat hingga perlu menarik piyamaku, jadi aku bangun untuk berdiri di depan ventilasi AC, mendinginkan diri dan mulai merasa tenang.

"itu sangat dekat, ya, O?" aku meringis, menngusap Mr.D dan merasakan nyeri yang tidak nyaman di antara pahaku.

"Yah, yah, yah tenang," suaraku serak saat Holly menggesekkan dirinya masuk dan keluar dari pergelangan kakiku. Aku menuang sesekop whiskas di mangkuknya dan membuat kopi. Aku duduk di meja dapur dan mencoba menenangkan diri. Aku masih agak terengah.

Mimpi itu…well, sangat intens. Aku memikirkannya lagi saat tubuhnya berada di atasku, sebutir keringat meluncur dari hidungnya dan jatuh di dadaku. Dia menurunkan tubuhnya dan menyeret lidahnya ke atas perutku, menuju putingku dan kemudian…

Ping! Ping!

Mesin pembuat kopi otomatis menyadarkan aku dari pikiran nakalku, dan aku bersyukur. Aku bisa merasakan diriku mulai terangsang kembali. Apakah ini akan menjadi masalah?

Aku menuangkan secangkir kopi, mengupas pisang dan melihat keluar jendela. Aku mengabaikan keinginanku untuk memijat pisang dan menghujamkannya ke mulutku. Ya Tuhan, gerakan menghujam itu! Sensasi ini menuju ke selatan dengan cepat. Dan yang kumaksud selatan...

Aku menampar wajahku dan memaksa pikiranku untuk memikirkan sesuatu selain pria sialan yang aku berbagi dinding dengannya.

Hal konyol. Hal berbahaya.

Baiklah, ayo lihat ada apa diluar sana.

Ada Puppy _dogs_ … - _doggy_ style..

Es krim _cone_ … -menjilati _cone_ Jimin dan dua sekop es krimnya.

Permainan anak-anak…sialan, apakah aku ingin melakukan apapun yang Jimin minta...oke, cukup!

Sekarang bahkan kau tidak mau mencoba.

Sambil mandi aku bernyanyi lagu kebangsaan Korea Selatan lagi dan lagi untuk menjaga tanganku dari melakukan apapun selain membersihkan tubuhku. Aku harus mengingat apa yang si brengsek itu lakukan, bukan bagaimana dia terlihat dengan hanya berbalut sprei dan sebuah seringai. Aku memejamkan mata dan bersandar, mengingat malam itu lagi. Begitu aku berhenti menatap miliknya, well, di bawah seprai, aku membuka mulut untuk berbicara:

 _"S-sekarang dengar, Tuan, apakah kau tahu bagaimana berisiknya kau? Aku butuh tidurku! Jika aku harus mendengarkan semalam lagi, satu menit lagi, bahkan, kau dan selirmu sedang menggedor dindingku,aku akan menjadi gila!"_

 _Aku berteriak untuk melepaskan ketegangan yang akan aku miliki, dapat, seharusnya sudah dilepaskan dengan cara yang terbaik oleh Seonghwa._

 _"Tenanglah. Tidak mungkin seburuk itu. Dinding ini cukup tebal." dia menyeringai, memukulkan tinjunya ke kusen pintu dan mencoba untuk melepaskan sedikit pesona. Dia jelas menggunakannya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan._

 _Dengan otot perut seperti itu, aku bisa melihat mengapa._

 _Aku menggeleng untuk tetap fokus, "Apakah kau gila? Dinding ini tidak setebal otakmu. Aku bisa mendengar semuanya! Setiap tamparan, ngeongan, setiap kikikan, dan aku mengetahuinya! Omong kosong ini berakhir sekarang!" jeritku, wajahku terasa terbakar karena marah. Aku bahkan menggunakan tanda kutipan untuk menekankan tamparan, meong dan kikikan._

 _Ketika aku berbicara tentang selirnya, ia mulai mengalihkan pesonanya menjadi tersinggung. "Hei, itu sudah cukup!" balasnya._

 _"Apa yang kulakukan di rumahku adalah urusanku. Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, tetapi kau tidak bisa datang kesini di tengah malam dan mendikte apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa kulakukan! Kau tak melihatku mendatangi kamarmu dan menggedor pintumu kan."_

 _"Tidak, kau hanya menggedor dinding sialanku. Kita berbagi dinding kamar tidur, kau tepat di balik dindingku ketika aku mencoba untuk tidur. Milikilah sedikit sopan santun."_

 _"Well, bagaimana kau bisa mendengarku dan aku tidak bisa mendengarmu? Tunggu, tunggu tidak ada yang membenturkan dindingmu, ya?"_

 _Dia menyeringai dan aku merasakan pelan-pelan warna menghilang dari wajahku. Aku menyilangkan tangan erat-erat di dada,lalu menurunkan tanganku kebawah, frustasi kemudian menarik lagi tangan itu menutupi yang seharusnya ditutup, dan saat aku melihat ke bawah, aku ingat apa yang kupakai._

 _Boxer pink dan kemeja tipisku. Cara tepat untuk menanamkan kepercayaan diri._

 _Saat aku kesal, mata Jimin melayang ke bawah tubuhku, tanpa malu-malu mengamati celana dalam pink beserta gundukannya dan pinggulku bergoyang saat aku menghentakkan kakiku._

 _Matanya akhirnya kembali ke atas, dan bertemu dengan tatapanku, tanpa ragu-ragu. Kemudian dengan binar yang ada di matanya, ia mengedipkan matanya padaku._

 _"Seleramu bagus juga, submisif ?"_

 _Aku langsung marah. "Oooohhh!" aku menjerit dan masuk lalu membanting pintu apartemenku._

Sekarang aku malu, aku membiarkan air mencuci rasa frustasiku.

Aku tidak melihatnya sejak itu, tapi bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengannya? Aku membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding kamar mandi.

Ketika aku membuka pintu depan 45 menit kemudian, aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke Holly dari balik bahuku dan berdoa dalam hati bahwa tidak ada wanita selir yang lain lagi di lorong.

Semua aman.

Aku mengenakan kaca mata hitamku pada saat aku berjalan keluar pintu bangunan apartemen, nyaris tidak memperhatikan sebuah Range Rover. Dan dengan nyaris, maksudku aku nyaris memperhatikan bahwa kata Rover berima sama dengan over (pada), seperti membungkukkan aku pada (over) kursi di ruang keluargaku dan—

Yoongi!

Sepertinya aku memiliki masalah di sini.

*ZELOCHEST*

Sore itu Seokjin melongok kedalam kantorku. "Tok, tok," katanya, tersenyum.

"Hei! Ada apa?" aku bersandar di kursi.

"Tanyakan padaku tentang rumah di Gangnam."

"Hei Seokjin, bagaimana rumah di Gangnam?" tanyaku sambil memutar bola mataku.

"Beres," bisiknya dan melemparkan tangan ke udara.

"Yang benar!" bisikku kembali.

"Sepenuhnya sudah terselesaikan, benar-benar beres!" dia menjerit dan duduk di depanku.

Aku menawarkan tinju kecil dari seberang meja "Sekarang itu adalah kabar baik. Kita harus merayakannya." Aku merogoh sebuah laci.

"Yoongi jika kau mengeluarkan sebotol soju aku harus berkonsultasi dengan bagian personalia," ia memperingatkan, sambil menyeringai.

"Pertama-tama, kau adalah bagian personalia. Dan kedua, seperti aku akan menyimpan minuman soju di kantorku saja! Kenyataannya botol itu terikat di pahaku." Aku terkekeh, mengeluarkan sebuah Blow Pop (merk permen lolipop).

"Bagus. Bahkan rasa semangka, favoritku," katanya saat kami membuka bungkusnya dan mulai menghisap.

Tenang ini hanya permen, bukan apapun yang negatif.

"Jadi, ceritakan semua tentang hal itu," pintaku.

Aku sudah berkonsultasi sedikit dengan Seokjin saat ia memilih sentuhan akhir di rumah yang ia dan Namjoon telah renovasi, dan aku tahu itu salah satu jenis rumah impianku selama bertahun-tahun.

Seperti Seokjin, rumah itu akan hangat, mengundang, elegan, dan penuh dengan cahaya. Kita mengobrol beberapa saat, dan kemudian dia membiarkan aku kembali bekerja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pesta pindah rumah diadakan akhir pekan depan. Kau dan tim ceriamu diundang,"katanya dalam perjalanan keluar pintu.

"Apakah kau baru mengatakan _tim ceria_?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin saja. Kau akan datang?"

"Kedengarannya bagus. Bisakah kami membawa sesuatu, dan dapatkah kami menatap tunanganmu?"

"Jangan kau berani, dan aku tidak mengharapkannya," dia membalas.

Aku tersenyum saat kembali bekerja. Pesta di Gangnam? Terdengar menjanjikan.

*ZELOCHEST*

"Kau tidak serius naksir dia, kan? Maksudku berapa banyak mimpi yang pernah kau miliki tentangnya?" Tanya Jihoon, sambil mengisap sedotannya.

"Naksir? Tidak, dia seorang bajingan! Kenapa aku mau—"

"Tentu saja Yoongi tidak naksir dia. Siapa yang tahu penisnya sudah pernah kemana saja? Yoongi tidak akan pernah mau,"Taehyung menjawabnya untukku, sambil tersenyum dan membuat terpesona para pria pebisnis di meja seberang yang dari tadi menatap takjub sejak ia berjalan masuk. Kami bertemu untuk makan siang di bistro kecil favorit kami di pantai.

Taehyung duduk kembali ke kursinya dan terkikik, menendangku di bawah meja.

"Minggirlah, pipsqueak (tukang gossip)." aku menatap tajam ke arahnya, mukaku memerah dengan cepat.

"Yeah, minggirlah pipsqueak! Yoongi tahu lebih baik daripada…"Jihoon tertawa kemudian terdiam, akhirnya melepas kacamata hitamnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya padaku.

Sang pemain cello dan tukang gossip itu memperhatikan aku yang gelisah. Salah satunya tersenyum dan lainnya mengumpat.

"Oh Ya Ampun, Yoongi jangan bilang kau naksir pada orang itu? Oh tidak, kau memang menyukainya, kan?" Taehyung mendengus, saat seorang pelayan pria meletakkan sebotol Anggur. Pelayan itu menatapnya saat Taehyung menaikkan alisnya dan melambaikan tangan menyuruhnya pergi dengan sebuah kedipan mata hati-hati. Dia tahu bagaimana cara 'pria' memandangnya, dan menyenangkan untuk melihat ia membuat mereka menggeliat.

Taehyung berbeda. Dia begitu aneh dan lucu awalnya pria tertarik oleh pesona bawaannya. Kemudian mereka benar-benar melihat dan menyadari bahwa dia manis. Ada sesuatu tentangnya yang membuat siapapun ingin merawat dan melindunginya, sampai mereka membawanya ke kamar tidur. Atau yang pernah aku dengar.

Benar-benar bisa menjadi sesuatu yang gila…

Aku telah diberitahu bahwa aku cukup cantik untuk seorang laki laki, dan kadang-kadang aku mempercayainya. Aku tidak pernah merasa seseksi Taehyung atau semenarik Jihoon, tapi aku cukup bisa merawat diri. Aku tahu ketika kami bertiga keluar kami dapat benar-benar diperhatikan oleh para lelaki maupun wanita, dan hingga saat ini kami menggunakannya untuk keuntungan kami.

Kami masing-masing memiliki tipe yang sangat berbeda, yang mana adalah bagus. Kami jarang menyukai lelaki ataupun wanita yang sama.

Taehyung sangat spesifik. Dia menyukai prianya tinggi, ramping dan tampan. Ia suka yang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi lebih tinggi daripadanya. Ia menginginkan pria yang sopan dan cerdas dan sebaiknya memiliki rambut gelap. Itu adalah kelemahannya. Ia juga seorang yang mudah terayu dengan seseorang yang mempunyai aksen _Satoori_. Serius, jika seorang pria memanggilnya "baby" ia langsung.. kalian pasti mengerti omonganku bukan ?

Aku pernah mengalaminya langsung karena aku menganggu dia di suatu malam ketika dia sangat mabuk menggunakan aksen Daegu terbaikku. Aku harus menghindarinya di sisa malam itu. Ia mengklaim itu adalah masa kuliah, dan ia ingin mengadakan percobaan.

Jihoon, di sisi lain juga spesifik, tetapi tidak dengan tampilan tertentu. Ia menyukai segala ukuran. Ia menyukai pria yang besar, sangat besar, tinggi dan kuat. Ia amat suka saat mereka harus mengangkatnya untuk menciumnya. Ia menyukai prianya punya sedikit sisi kasar (dalam artian baik) dan membenci rendah diri. Karena ia mungil ia memiliki kecenderungan untuk menarik lelaki dengan tipe yang suka melindungi. Tapi ia telah berlatih karate sejak ia masih kecil dan ia tidak membutuhkan perlindungan siapapun. Ia adalah seorang jagoan bertubuh mungil.

Aku lebih sulit untuk dijabarkan, tapi aku mengenalnya ketika aku melihatnya. Seperti dalam Supreme Court (pengadilan agung) dan pornografi, aku menyadarinya. Aku cenderung mengarah ke orang yang suka kegiatan luar ruangan-penjaga pantai, penyelam, pemanjat tebing. Aku menyukai mereka berpotongan rambut yang rapi, tapi sedikit berantakan, sopan dengan sedikit sentuhan nakal. Aku telah menghabiskan musim panas dengan peselancar seksi yang bahkan tidak mampu membeli selai-kacangnya sendiri.

Bahkan si orgasme-sepanjang-waktu Mika tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri ketika aku menemukan ia telah menggunakan kartu kreditku untuk membayar lilin seksnya.

Dan tagihan telepon selularnya. Dan perjalannannya ke China yang bahkan aku tidak diundang.

 _Menyingkir, surfer boy. Menyingkir._

Aku bisa saja mengajaknya bercinta sekali di jalan sebelum ia pergi.

Ahh, hari-hari sebelum O pergi. Orgasme-sepanjang-waktu.

Mendesah.

"Jadi, tunggu dulu, apakah kau melihatnya lagi sejak pertemuan di lorong?" Tanya Jihoon setelah kami memesan dan aku kembali dari kenangan surferku.

"Tidak." aku mengerang.

Taehyung menepuk-nepuk lenganku menenangkan. "Dia manis, bukan?"

"Sialnya—iya! Terlalu manis untuk kebaikannya sendiri. Dia benar benar seorang bajingan!" Aku menggebrak meja dengan tanganku begitu keras membuat peralatan makan perak memantul. Jihoon dan Taehyung saling pandang, dan aku menunjukkan jari tengahku pada mereka.

"Dan kemudian pagi itu dia di lorong dengan Purina, sedang menciumnya! Itu seperti kota orgasme sinting yang kacau ada disana dan aku tidak ingin jadi bagian dari itu!" Kataku, mengunyah marah seladaku setelah memberitahu mereka cerita ini untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Aku tidak percaya Seokjin tidak memperingatkanmu tentang orang ini," Jihoon merenung, mendorong roti bawang di sekeliling piringnya. Ia pada kondisi tidak-makan-roti lagi, khawatir pada kelebihan berat badan yang dia akui sudah hilang sejak tahun lalu. Sebenarnya itu tidak benar, tapi tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Jihoon saat dia menetapkan pikiran pada sesuatu.

"Tidak, tidak, dia bilang dia tidak kenal orang ini," aku melaporkan.

"Jimin pasti pindah saat terakhir kali Seokjin berada di sana. Maksudku, Seokjin hampir tidak pernah tinggal di tempat itu. Mereka hanya mempertahankannya sehingga mereka selalu punya tempat untuk tinggal di kota. Menurut para tetangga Jimin tinggal di gedung ini baru setahunan lebih. Dan ia melakukan perjalanan sepanjang waktu." Saat aku berbicara, aku menyadari aku sudah mengumpulkan cukup dokumen tentang orang ini.

"Jadi apakah dia sudah menggedor-gedor dinding sepanjang minggu ini?" tanya Jihoon.

"Relatif tenang sebenarnya. Entah dia benar-benar mendengarkanku dan menjadi tetangga yang baik, atau penisnya akhirnya patah di dalam salah satu dari mereka dan sedang mendapatkan perawatan medis," kataku, _sedikit terlalu keras_.

Meja seberang para pebisnis pasti telah mendengarkan cukup dekat karena mereka semua tersedak sedikit dan menggeliat di kursi mereka, mungkin menyilangkan kaki mereka dan tanpa disadari bersimpati. Kami cekikikan dan melanjutkan makan siang kami.

"Berbicara tentang Seokjin, kalian diundang ke rumah di Gangnam pekan depan untuk pesta pindah rumah mereka," aku memberitahu mereka.

Mereka berdua segera mengipasi diri mereka sendiri. Namjoon adalah salah satu pria yang kami sepakati bersama. Setiap kali kami memberikan Seokjin minuman yang cukup keras, kami akan mengakui naksir pada Namjoon dan membuat dia menceritakan kisah-kisah tentang dia. Jika kami beruntung dan berhasil memberikan martini esktra keras untuk Seokjin…well, katakan saja menyenangkan mengetahui seks tetap layak dilakukan bahkan setelah priamu sudah empat puluhan.

Salah satu tentang Namjoon dan ruangan di hotel mewah? Wow. Dia seseorang yang beruntung.

"Itu akan menyenangkan. Mengapa kita tidak datang dan bersiap siap di tempatmu, seperti dulu?" Taehyung menjerit, Jihoon dan aku menutup telinga.

"Ya, ya itu bagus, tapi jangan memekik atau kami akan meninggalkanmu di sini dengan tagihan," Jihoon mengomel saat Taehyung duduk kembali kembali ke kursi, matanya berbinar.

Setelah makan siang Taehyung berjalan menuju janji berikutnya di persimpangan. Jihoon dan aku berbagi taksi.

"Jadi mimpi nakal tentang tetanggamu. Ayo kita dengar," mulainya, menjadi kesenangan bagi sopir taksi kami.

"Mata ke jalan, sir," aku mengarahkan, aku menangkapnya memperhatikan kami di kaca spion belakang.

Aku membiarkan pikiranku melayang ke mimpi yang datang setiap malam selama seminggu terakhir. Aku, di sisi lain bukanlah penyebab bertambahnya rasa frustasi seksualku ke titik kritis. Ketika aku bisa mengabaikan O, aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku disuguhi mimpi tentang Jimin setiap malam, O semakin terlihat.

Holly sekarang tidur di atas lemari, aman dari kakiku yang menendang nendang serta percobaan pencurian _sosis permanen_ , kau paham kan.

"Mimpi-mimpi itu? Mimpi itu menyenangkan tapi dia seorang bajingan!" seruku sambil meninju tanganku ke pintu.

"Aku tahu. Itulah yang selalu kau katakan," tambahnya, menatapku dengan hati-hati.

"Apa? Apa arti pandangan itu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya melihatmu. Kau benar-benar berusaha sangat keras pada seseorang yang brengsek," katanya.

"Aku tahu." aku mendesah memandang keluar jendela.

*ZELOCHEST*

"Kau menyodokku."

"Aku tidak menyodokmu."

"Serius, apa sih yang ada di sakumu, Taehyung? apakah kau punya vagina?" Seru Jihoon, meyentakkan kepalanya menjauh saat Taehyung mencoba melakukan hal aneh pada rambutnya.

Aku tersenyum dari tempatku tidur, mengikat tali sepatuku. Aku sudah merapikan diri sendiri sebelum mereka sampai di sini, jadi aku sudah terhindar dari perawatan penuh Taehyung.

Taehyung mengeluarkan sikat rambut dari kantongnya dan menunjukkannya kepada Jihoon sebelum mulai menyisir-menggoda-. Dengan sikatnya itu.

Kami berpesta sebelum pesta sama seperti yang kami lakukan di masa kuliah, lengkap dengan serutan es untuk minuman koktail daiquiri. Meskipun kami sudah bisa meminum alkohol berkualitas baik dan perasan jus lemon segar, ini masih membuat kami sedikit mabuk dan pusing.

"Ayolah, ayolah—kau tidak pernah tahu siapa yang akan kau temui malam ini! Kau tidak ingin bertemu Pangeran Tampan dengan model rambutmu yang biasa saja, kan?" Taehyung beralasan saat ia memaksa Jihoon untuk membalik rambutnya

"Aku tidak merasa biasa dimanapun. Pangeran Tampan bahkan tidak akan peduli dengan model rambut ku," gumam Jihoon yang membuatku menyemburkan badai tawa lainnya. Kemudian di antara suara tawa kami, aku mendengar suara dari rumah sebelah.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mendekat ke dinding dimana aku bisa mendengar lebih baik. Kali ini daripada mendengar Jimin, ada dua suara keras pria lainnya. Aku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang mereka katakan, tapi tiba-tiba suara Guns N Roses menggelegar melalui dinding cukup keras untuk membuat Jihoon dan Taehyung menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Apa-apaan itu?" bentak Jihoon, mencari dengan liarnya di sekitar ruangan.

"Jimin adalah penggemar GNR kurasa," aku mengangkat bahu, diam-diam menikmati disambut "Welcome to the Jungle". Aku mengikatkan dasi di dahiku dan melakukan gerakan menari kepitingnya Axl (vokalis GNR) bolak balik, hanya untuk menyenangkan Taehyung dan mencemooh Jihoon.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, bukan begitu, bodoh," marah Jihoon lebih ke musik dan meraih dasi lainnnya. Taehyung menjerit dengan tawa saat Jihoon dan aku perang tarian kepiting Axl. Tentu saja sampai Jihoon mulai mengacaukan rambutnya. Kemudian Taehyung menerjang.

Jihoon melompat di tempat tidur untuk menjauh darinya dan aku bergabung dengannya. Kami melompat-lompat, berteriak-teriak mengikuti liriknya dan menari dengan liar. Taehyung akhirnya menyerah, dan kami akhirnya menari seperti orang gila yang bodoh.

Aku mulai merasakan tempat tidur bergerak dibawah kami dan aku menyadari itu membentur dengan gembira ke dinding- dindingnya Jimin.

"Terima itu! Dan Itu! Dan sedikit...itu! Tak seorang pun yang membentur di dindingku, huh? Hahahahahaha!" aku berteriak tak karuan saat Taehyung dan Jihoon menyaksikan dengan takjub. Jihoon turun dari tempat tidur, lalu dia dan Taehyung saling mencengkram satu sama lain saat mereka tertawa dan aku mulai menghentak. Aku bergerak maju mundur seperti sedang berselancar, menghantamkan kepala tempat tidur ke dinding lagi dan lagi.

Musik terputus tiba-tiba dan aku jatuh seperti baru saja di tembak.

Taehyung dan Jihoon menggenggam tangan mereka di atas mulut masing-masing sementara aku berbaring ditempat tidur, menggigit buku jariku sendiri untuk menahan tawa. Kegilaan di ruangan seperti kau sedang ketahuan melakukan lelucon april mop di rumah seseorang, atau tertawa di belakang gereja. Kau tidak bisa berhenti, dan kau tidak bisa tidak berhenti.

 **Bang bang bang.**

Tidak mungkin. Dia menggedorku?

 **Bang bang bang.**

Dia menggedorku…

 **Bang bang bang!** Aku memberikan gedoran sebaik yang aku terima.

Aku tidak percaya dia punya nyali untuk mencoba membuatku diam.

Aku mendengar suara-suara pria terkekeh.

Bang bang bang datang sekali lagi dan emosiku berkobar.

 _Oh dia benar-benar seorang bajingan..._

Aku menatap Taehyung dan Jihoon tak percaya dan mereka melompat kembali ke tempat tidur denganku.

Bang bang bang kami menggedor, enam tinju marah menghujani plester dinding.

Bang bang bang berbalik ke kami, jauh lebih keras kali ini. Para pria ini sudah mulai bersungguh-sungguh.

"Menyerahlah tuan! Tidak ada seks untukmu!" aku berteriak pada dinding yang membuat Taehyung dan Jihoon terkikik gila-gilaan.

" _Banyak seks untukku dan tidak ada untukmu_ " teriaknya dengan terlalu jelas melalui dinding.

Aku mengangkat tinjuku untuk menggedor sekali lagi. Bang bang bang terdengar dari sisiku.

Bang bang! satu tinju menjawab kembali, dan kemudian semua diam.

"OOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" aku berteriak pada dinding, dan aku mendengar Jimin dan teman prianya tertawa.

Taehyung dan Jihoon menatapku dengan mata terbelalak satu sama lain hingga kami mendengar sebuah desahan kecil dari belakang kami.

Kami berbalik dan melihat Holly duduk di atas nakas. Dia menatap kembali pada kami, mendesah lagi dan terus menjilati pantatnya.

*ZELOCHEST*

"Beraninya, maksudku sangat beraninya pria itu! Dia punya untuk bisa benar-benar menggedor dindingku, di dindingku? maksudku, Ya Tuhan, dasar ba-"

"Bajingan, yang kami tahu," kata Taehyung dan Jihoon serempak saat aku terus mengomel.

"Ya, bajingan!" aku melanjutkan, masih marah. Kami berada di mobil dalam perjalanan ke pesta Seokjin. Mobil jemputan tiba tepat pukul delapan tiga puluh, dan kami segera menuju ke jembatan.

Saat aku memandang keluar kerlip lampu-lampu di Gangnam, aku mulai sedikit tenang. Aku menolak membiarkan pria itu membuatku marah. Aku keluar dengan dua sahabatku, akan menghadiri acara pindah rumah fantastis yang diselenggarakan oleh bos terbaik di dunia. Dan jika kami beruntung, tunangannya akan membiarkan kami melihat foto-foto dirinya ketika ia menjadi perenang di perguruan tinggi, foto saat dia masih hanya mengenakan celana dalam seksi yang ketat. Kami akan menghela napas dan menatap tanpa henti sampai Seokjin menyingkirkannya. Dan kemudian dia biasanya akan menjauhkan Namjoon juga, untuk semalam.

"Aku mau bilang, aku punya perasan yang benar-benar baik tentang malam ini. Aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi," Jihoon merenung menatap serius keluar jendela.

"Sesuatu akan terjadi pasti, memang iya. Kita akan bersenang senang, minum terlalu banyak dan aku mungkin akan mencoba menggerayangi Yoongi di mobil selama perjalanan pulang," kata Taehyung, mengerling padaku.

"Mmm, manis," godaku, dan dia meniupkan ciuman padaku.

"Oh, bisakah kalian berdua lupakan romansa submisif kalian? Aku serius di sini," ia melanjutkan, mendesah dengan nada suara seperti drama _harlequin_ yang kadang-kadang dia gunakan.

"Siapa yang tahu? Aku tidak yakin dengan diriku, dan mungkin kau akan bertemu Pangeran Tampanmu malam ini, "aku berbisik, tersenyum balik ke wajah penuh harapnya. Jihoon yang paling romantis dari kami bertiga. Dia teguh dengan keyakinannya bahwa setiap orang memiliki Soulmate (belahan jiwa).

Eh...aku hanya cukup dengan _Soul-O-ku_.

Ketika kami berhenti di rumah Namjoon dan Seokjin, ada banyak mobil yang diparkir dimana-mana di sepanjang jalan berkelok-kelok, ada banyak lentera Jepang dan lampion yang berjajar sepanjang halaman menuju rumahnya.

Seperti kebanyakan rumah-rumah yang dibangun di atas kaki bukit, dari jalanan tak tampak apapun. Kami terkikik saat kami berjalan melalui pintu gerbang, dan aku tersenyum ketika para gadis menatap pada alat aneh yang ada didepan kami. Aku telah melihat rancangan seperti ini, tetapi belum pernah menaikinya.

"kereta sialan jenis apa ini?" celetuk Taehyung, dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawa. Seokjin dan Namjoon telah merancang dan memasang hillevator, pada dasarnya ialah sejenis lift yang naik dan turun melalui bukit. Sangat praktis ketika kau mempertimbangkan jumlah langkah yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapai rumah.

Halaman depan rumah bukit mereka diselimuti dengan taman yang bertingkat dan bangku serta berbagai pola taman, diatur dengan artistik di jalanan setapak berbatu yang menyala dengan obor patung yang berukir memandu menuruni bukit menuju rumah. Kecuali untuk berbelanja dan pendekatan lainnya yang kurang santai, hillevator sebenarnya dibuat untuk berkendara dengan mudah.

"Apakah kalian bersedia menaiki lift tersebut atau tetap turun sendiri dengan berjalan?" Tanya seorang petugas, yang muncul dari sisi lain kereta.

"Maksudmu menaiki benda itu?" Taehyung mencicit.

"Tentu, untuk itulah alat ini dibuat. Ayolah," aku mengajaknya, melangkah melalui pintu kecil yang dibukakan si petugas disamping. Ini hampir mirip seperti lift ski, kecuali ini menuruni bukit bukannya melayang di udara.

"Ya, baiklah, mari kita lakukan," kata Jihoon, naik dibelakangku dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Taehyung mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti.

"Akan ada seseorang di bawah menunggu untukmu. Nikmati pestanya tuan tuan." Petugas itu tersenyum, dan kami pun bergerak.

Setelah kami menuruni bukit, rumah mulai terlihat menyambut kami. Seokjin telah menciptakan dunia yang benar-benar ajaib di sini, dan di sana terdapat jendela besar di seluruh rumah, kami bisa melihat pesta yang berlangsung saat kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

"Wow, banyak orang di sini," kata Taehyung, matanya membesar. Suara dari sebuah band jazz di salah satu teras di bawah berdenting terdengar oleh kami.

Aku merasakan sedikit gelitikan di perutku saat kereta berhenti dan petugas lain datang untuk membuka pintu. Saat kami keluar dan sepatu kami berbunyi klik klik di jalan setapak berbatu, aku bisa mendengar suara Seokjin dari dalam rumah dan langsung tersenyum.

"Yeah, kalian datang!" serunya saat kami berjalan masuk.

Aku berbalik menghadapi ruangan, meresapi semuanya sekaligus. Rumah ini hampir seperti segitiga, didirikan di sisi bukit dan terhampar keluar. Lantai kayu mahoni yang berwarna gelap terhampar dibawah kami, dan barisan dinding bersih kontras dengan sangat indah. Selera Seokjin secara pribadi adalah modern yang nyaman, warna-warna rumah ini mencerminkan warna-warna yang menggelilingi lereng bukit, hijau daun yang hangat, coklat tanah yang semarak, krem yang sangat lembut dan sedikit warna biru laut dalam.

Hampir seluruh belakang rumah dua lantai ini adalah kaca, mengambil keuntungan dari pemandangan yang spektakuler. Cahaya bulan menari diatas air di teluk dan di kejauhan kau bisa melihat lampu-lampu dari Seoul.

Aku tersenyum haru saat melihat rumah yang dia dan Namjoon telah ciptakan untuk diri mereka sendiri dan saat aku melihat kearahnya, aku melihat kegembiraan dimatanya. "ini sempurna," bisikku dan Seokjin memelukku erat-erat.

Jihoon dan Taehyung memuji-muji Seokjin saat seorang pelayan membawakan kami masing-masing segelas sampanye. Ketika Seokjin pergi untuk berbaur, kami bertiga berjalan keluar dari salah satu banyak teras untuk mengambil persediaan lagi. Para pelayan lewat dengan nampan-nampan dan saat kami mengunyah udang panggang dan menghirup minuman bergelembung kami, kami mengamati para tamu untuk mencari orang yang kami kenal. Tentu saja banyak dari klien Seokjin berdiri di sana dan aku tahu akan bercampur dengan sedikit pekerjaan malam ini, tapi sekarang aku sudah puas untuk makan udang mewahku dan mendengarkan Jihoon dan Taehyung menilai setiap dominan.

"Oooh, Jihoon aku melihat seorang koboi untukmu tepat di sana, tidak, tidak tunggu dia telah diambil oleh koboi lain. Bergeraklah."Taehyung mendesah sambil melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Aku menemukan dia! aku melihat pria untukku malam ini, Taehyung!"Jihoon menjerit dalam bisikan.

"Di mana, di mana?" Taehyung berbisik kembali, menyembunyikan mulutnya di balik seekor udang. Aku memutar mataku dan meraih segelas minuman saat pelayan lewat.

"Di bagian dalam, lihat? Tepat di sana di meja dapur, sweater hitam dan celana khaki? Ya Tuhan, dia tinggi, hmmm rambutnya juga bagus." Jihoon merenung, menyipitkan matanya.

"Dengan rambut coklat? Ya kau pasti sesuai dengannya,"kata Taehyung, targetnya sudah diperoleh. "Lihat betapa tinggi dia, sekarang siapa si _yummy_ lawan bicaranya itu? Jika saja _serangga_ itu terbang dan minggir," gumam Taehyung sambil mengangkat alisnya, sampai wanita yang dipanggilnya serangga itu akhirnya menyingkir, memberikan kami pemandangan yang lebih jelas dari pria yang dipertanyakan tadi.

Aku melihat juga dan saat jalan terbuka, sekarang kami bisa melihat kedua pria yang mengobrol. Si Pria Besar itu, well, besar. Tinggi dan bahu lebar, hampir seperti bahu pemain gelandang. Badannya mengisi sweater dengan cukup baik dan ketika ia tertawa wajahnya bersinar. Ya dia memang tipe Jihoon.

Pria lain memiliki rambut hitam yang selalu dia dorong ke belakang telinganya. Dia memakai kacamata kutu buku yang benar-benar cocok untuknya. Dia tinggi dan ramping dan terlihat serius, hampir terlihat klasik di dalam ketampanannya.

Jangan salah, orang ini adalah si Culun yang Tampan dan Taehyung menarik napas dengan cepat saat melihatnya.

Saat kami terus menyaksikan adegan yang terlihat, orang ketiga bergabung dengan mereka dan kami semua tersenyum. Namjoon.

Kami segera menuju dapur untuk menyapa pria favorit kami di planet ini. Tidak diragukan Jihoon dan Taehyung juga senang mengetahui Namjoon yang akan memperkenalkan mereka. Aku melirik keduanya saat mereka secara bersamaan mempersiapkan diri.

Taehyung diam-diam mencubit kedua pipinya, dan aku melihat Jihoon merapikan dirinya dengan cepat. Para pria malang ini tidak akan bisa memiliki kesempatan kabur.

Namjoon melihat kami dalam perjalanan menyeberang ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Para pria membuka lingkaran mereka untuk membiarkan kami masuk dan Namjoon menyelimuti kami bertiga dalam pelukan raksasa.

"Favoritku! Aku bertanya-tanya kapan kalian akan muncul. Kebiasaan terlambat seperti biasa," godanya dan kami semua cekikikan. Namjoon selalu melakukan itu, dia membuat kami seperti siswa sekolah yang konyol.

"Hai, Namjoon." kata kami serempak, dan aku tersadar betapa kami terdengar seperti _Angel_ nya Namjoon pada saat itu.

Si Pria Besar dan si Kacamata berdiri di sana menyeringai dan mungkin menunggu untuk dikenalkan saat kami bertiga hanya menatap Namjoon. Dia benar-benar menua dengan sempurna; rambut bergelombang coklat, hanya sedikit ada warna perak dipelipisnya, jeans, kemeja biru gelap dan sepasang sepatu bot koboi tua. Dia bisa menjadi model catwalk terkenal.

"Ijinkan aku untuk melakukan perkenalan di sini. Yoongi yang bekerja dengan Seokjin, Taehyung dan Jihoon adalah, oh bagaimana kalian menyebutnya, BFF (Best Friends Forever)?"

Namjoon tersenyum, menunjuk kepadaku.

"Wow, BFF? siapa yang mengajarimu bergaya bahasa, daddy-o?" aku tertawa dan mengulurkan tanganku kepada si Pria Besar.

"Hai, aku Yoongi. Senang mengenalmu."

Dia menelan tanganku dengan cakarnya. Ini benar-benar seperti cakar. Jihoon akan kehilangan pikirannya dengan yang satu ini. Matanya penuh dengan kegembiraan saat ia tersenyum kearahku.

"Hei Yoongi, Aku Jungkook. Si Aneh ini adalah Mingyu," katanya, sambil mengangguk dibalik bahunya pada si Kacamata.

"Terima kasih, ingatkan aku hal tadi saat lain kali kau tidak dapat mengingat kata kunci emailmu."Mingyu tertawa ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku berjabatan dengannya, memperhatikan betapa matanya indah. Jika Taehyung memiliki anak dengan orang ini, mereka pasti akan menawan.

Aku memastikan untuk mengurus perkenalan selanjutnya setelah Namjoon melangkah pergi. Kami mulai berbasa basi, dan aku tertawa saat keempat dari mereka mulai gerakan kecil Ingin-Lebih-Mengenal-Mu mereka.

Jungkook melihat seseorang yang ia kenal dibelakangku dan berteriak,"Hei Park, bawa pantat tampanmu kesini dan bertemu dengan teman-teman baru kita."

"Aku datang. Aku datang." Aku mendengar sebuah suara berkata di belakangku dan aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang bergabung dengan kelompok kami.

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah biru. Sweater biru, biru dan biru. Biru yang indah. Lalu aku melihat api saat aku mengenali pemilik si biru.

"Penggedor dinding sialan," desisku, membeku di tempat.

Seringainya menghilang juga saat dia mengamati wajahku sejenak.

"Boxer pink sialan," akhirnya dia menyimpulkan. Dia meringis.

Kami bertatapan, saat udara menggelegak berubah seperti ada listrik diantara kami, gemertuk dan berderak.

Keempat orang di belakang kami terdiam, mendengarkan perkelahian kecil ini. Kemudian mereka sadar.

"Itu si Penggedor Dinding." Pekik Jihoon.

"Tunggu sebentar, itu si boxer pink?" Jungkook tertawa, Taehyung dan Mingyu mendengus.

Wajahku menjadi merah padam saat aku memproses informasi ini dan seringai Jimin menjadi cengiran terkutuk yang kulihat di malam itu di lorong ketika aku menggedor pintu dan membuatnya berhenti memberikan si Pengikik cekikikan dan berteriak padanya. Ketika aku sedang memakai...

"Boxer pink, Boxer pink!"

Aku tersedak, lebih dari kesal. Lebih dari marah. Menjadi sangat murka.

Aku menatapnya, menuangkan semua keteganganku ke dalam satu tatapan. Semua malam tanpa tidur dan hilangnya O ku dan mandi air hangat dan sodokan pisang dan mimpi basah tanpa ampun masuk kedalam satu tatapan.

Aku ingin mengalahkannya dengan mataku, membuatnya meminta ampun. Tapi tidak...bukan Jimin.

 _Direktur dari Rumah Internasional Orgasme._

Dia

Masih

Menyeringai.

*ZELOCHEST*

Kami berdiri menatap satu sama lain, gelombang amarah dan rasa kesal memantul bolak-balik diantara kami. Kami melotot, dia dengan seringainya dan aku sambil mencibir. Aku memandang melewati tetanggaku dan melihat Seokjin berdiri bersama Namjoon dengan ekspresi ingin tahu di wajahnya—tidak diragukan lagi bertanya-tanya mengapa anak didiknya siap bertarung di tengah-tengah rumah barunya.

Tunggu sebentar—bagaimana bisa dia kenal Jimin? Mengapa Jimin bahkan berada di sini?

Aku merasa ada tangan kecil di bahuku dan berputar dengan cepat untuk melihat Taehyung.

"Tenang, _Trigger_. Kau tak perlu marah pada Seokjin, okay?" Bisiknya sambil tersenyum malu-malu pada Jimin. Aku melemparkan pandangan kearahnya dan berbalik kembali menghadap Jimin, mendapati dia sudah bergabung dengan tuan rumah kami.

"Yoongi, Aku tak sadar kalau ternyata kau kenal Jimin. Dunia memang kecil!" Seru Seokjin, sambil menangkupkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan bilang kalau aku kenal dia, tapi aku akrab dengan hasil perbuatannya," jawabku dengan gigi terkatup. Taehyung menari dalam lingkaran di sekitar kami seperti anak kecil dengan rahasianya.

"Seokjin, kau takkan percaya ini, tapi—" ia memulai, suaranya meluap dengan kegembiraan yang nyaris tak dapat disembunyikan.

"Taehyung..." aku memperingatkan.

"Jimin itu Jimin dari apartemen sebelah! _Jimin Wallbanger_!"

Jihoon berseru, menggenggam lengan Namjoon. Aku yakin Jihoon melakukannya hanya agar dia bisa menyentuh Namjoon.

"Sialan," aku menarik napas saat Seokjin meresapi informasi ini.

"Tidak mungkin," desahnya, tangan menutup mulutnya saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata kotor. Seokjin selalu berusaha untuk menjadi orang baik-baik. Namjoon terlihat bingung, dan Jimin ternyata punya rasa malu dengan sedikit tersipu.

"Bajingan," aku berucap tanpa suara ke arahnya.

" _Cockblocker_ ," ujar Jimin membalas tanpa suara, seringai kembali sepenuhnya.

Aku terkesiap. Aku mengepalkan tangan dan siap untuk mengatakan kepadanya apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan cockblocker ketika-

Jungkook menerobos masuk.

"Namjoon, lihat ini—si mungil ini adalah Pink Boxer Boy! Bisakah kau menghadapinya!" Dia tertawa saat Mingyu berusaha tidak tertawa. Mata Namjoon melebar, dan ia mengangkat alis ke arahku.

Jimin menelan tawanya.

"Pink Boxer Boy?"Tanya Seokjin, dan aku mendengar Namjoon memberitahu bahwa ia akan menjelaskannya nanti.

"Oke, sudah cukup!" Teriakku dan aku menunjuk kearah Jimin."Kau. Mari bicara, tolong?" Bentakku dan mencengkeram lengannya. Aku menarik Jimin keluar dan membawanya ke salah satu jalan setapak yang mengarah menjauh dari rumah. Dia bergegas mengikuti di belakangku, tumitku menghentak dengan marah di atas batu ubin.

"Ya Tuhan, pelan-pelan saja, kenapa?"

Responku adalah menekan kukuku ke lengannya, yang membuatnya menjerit.

Bagus.

Kami mencapai _enclave_ kecil yang terletak jauh dari rumah dan pesta—cukup jauh hingga tidak ada yang akan mendengar dia menjerit ketika aku mencabut _nyawa bagian bawah_ nya. Aku membebaskan lengannya dan menghadap kearahnya, menunjuk jariku di wajahnya yang terkejut.

"Kau punya cukup keberanian memberitahu semua orang tentang aku, bajingan! Apa-apaan ini? Pink Boxer Boy? Apa kau bercanda?"

Bisikku- _teriakku_.

"Hei, aku bisa menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padamu! Kenapa semua yang di sana memanggilku Wallbanger, huh? Siapa yang mempergunjingkan orang sekarang?" Ia berbisik-balas berteriak.

"Apa kau bercanda? Cockblocker? Hanya karena aku menolak menghabiskan malam mendengarkan kau dan haremmu bukan berarti aku adalah seorang cockblocker!" Desisku.

"Well, karena kenyataannya bahwa benturan pintumu memblokir kejantananku, itu benar-benar membuatmu menjadi seorang cockblocker. Cockblocker!" Balas mendesis. Seluruh percakapan ini mulai terdengar seperti apa yang mungkin terjadi di sekolah dasar— kecuali tentang wanita dan kejantanan.

"Sekarang, kau yang harus dengar, mister," kataku, mencoba berbicara dengan nada yang lebih dewasa. "Aku tidak akan menghabiskan setiap malam mendengarkanmu mencoba menghempaskan kepala pasanganmu menembus dindingku hanya dengan kekuatan kejantananmu saja! Tidak mungkin, sobat." Aku menuding kearahnya. Dia menyambarnya.

"Apa yang kulakukan di dindingku sendiri adalah urusanku. Mari kita luruskan ini sekarang. Dan kenapa sih kau begitu perhatian tentang aku dan kejantananku?" Tanyanya, menyeringai lagi.

Itu adalah seringai, seringai terkutuk, yang membuatku jadi marah besar. Itu dan fakta bahwa dia masih memegang jariku.

"Ini menjadi urusanku saat kau dan kereta seksmu mengetuk dinding kamarku setiap malam!"

"Kau sungguh terpikat pada urusan ini, bukan? Berharap kau berada di sisi lain dari dinding itu? Apakah kau ingin naik kereta seks, Boxer Boy?" Dia terkekeh sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya di depan wajahku.

"Oke, cukup," Aku menggeram. Secara refleks aku meraih jarinya, yang langsung mengunci kami bersama. Kami pasti terlihat seperti dua penebang kayu mencoba untuk menebang pohon. Kami bergulat maju mundur—luar biasa konyol. Kami berdua terengah-engah, masing-masing berusaha untuk bisa lebih unggul, masing-masing menolak untuk mengalah.

"Kenapa kau sedemikian bajingan, gigolo?" Tanyaku, wajahku beberapa inci dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau sedemikian gila, cockblocker?" Tanyanya, dan ketika aku membuka mulut untuk mengatakan kepadanya apa yang kupikirkan, keparat itu menciumku.

 _ **Menciumku.**_

Menempatkan bibirnya di bibirku dan menciumku. Di bawah bulan dan bintang-bintang, dengan suara ombak dan jangkrik mengerik.

Mataku masih terbuka, dengan marah menatap kearahnya. Matanya begitu menang, itu seperti melihat dua samudera yang sedang mengamuk.

Dia mundur, jemari kami masih mencengkeram satu sama lain seperti tang. Aku melepaskan tangannya dan menampar wajahnya.

Dia nampak sangat terkejut, bahkan lebih terkejut lagi saat aku meraih sweter dan menariknya mendekat. Aku menciumnya, kali ini menutup mata dan membiarkan tanganku terisi dengan wol dan hidungku dipenuhi oleh aroma hangat Jimin.

Sialan, baunya enak.

Tangannya merayap berkeliling ke punggung bawahku, dan segera setelah ia menyentuhku, aku menyadari di mana aku berada dan apa yang kulakukan.

"Sialan," kataku, dan menarik diri. Kami berdiri saling memandang, dan aku mengusap bibirku. Aku mulai berjalan pergi dan kemudian berbalik dengan cepat.

"Ini tidak pernah terjadi, mengerti?" Aku menunjuk kearah padanya lagi.

"Terserah apa katamu." Dia menyeringai, dan aku merasa emosiku berkobar lagi.

"Dan jangan menyebut dengan Boxer Pink, oke?" Bisikku-teriakku dan berbalik berjalan kembali menyusuri jalan setapak.

"Sampai aku bisa melihat piyama mu yang lain, aku akan tetap memanggilmu seperti itu," ia membalas, dan aku hampir tersandung.

Aku merapikan pakaianku dan kembali ke pesta.

Tidak bisa dipercaya.

*ZELOCHEST*

"Jadi aku mengatakan kepada mereka, tidak mungkin aku mengatur 'ruang bermain' kalian. Kalian dapat mengatur cambuk berkuda kalian sendiri." Taehyung menjerit, dan kami semua tertawa.

Dia bisa bercerita dengan sangat menarik. Dia memiliki bakat untuk mempersatukan kelompok bersama-sama, terutama ketika orang orang baru mulai mengenal satu sama lain.

Ketika pesta mulai mereda, temanku dan teman Jimin berkumpul di sekitar api unggun di salah satu teras. Digali dengan dalam dan dilapisi dengan batu ubin, terdapat bangku di sekitarnya.

Sementara api berderak dengan riang, kami tertawa, minum dan bercerita. Dan maksudku yang bercerita adalah Taehyung, Jihoon, Jungkook dan Mingyu sementara Jimin dan aku saling melotot diseberang api unggun. Dengan api yang memercik, jika aku memicingkan mataku sedikit maka aku bisa membayangkan dia terpanggang di api neraka.

"Jadi, apakah kita akan mengundang gajah ke dalam ruangan ini?"

Tanya Mingyu, menarik lututnya keatas dan menaruh bir pada bangku disebelahnya.

"Gajah yang mana?" Tanyaku dengan manis, menyesap anggurku.

"Oh, ayolah—kenyataannya bahwa orang yang menggedor kepala ranjangmu adalah cowok keren di seberangmu!"Taehyung menjerit, hampir mengguyurkan minumannya ke wajah Mingyu. Mingyu tertawa bersama Taehyung, tapi dia menyingkirkan gelas itu dari tangannya sebelum Taehyung sempat menimbulkan kekacauan yang sesungguhnya.

"Tak ada apapun yang bisa dikatakan," kata Jimin. "Aku punya tetangga baru. Namanya Yoongi. Itu saja." Dia mengangguk, menatapku dari seberang api unggun. Aku mengangkat alis dan meneguk anggurku.

"Ya, senang mengetahui kalau Pink Boxer Boy punya nama. Cara ia menggambarkanmu...wow! Aku tak yakin kau benar-benar nyata, tapi ternyata kau sama seksinya seperti apa yang dikatakannya!"Teriak Jungkook kepadaku penuh kekaguman, mencoba sejenak untuk melakukan tos dengan Jimin di atas api sebelum dia menyadari betapa panasnya itu.

Mataku tertuju kearah Jimin. Dia meringis mendengar deskripsi itu.

Menarik...

"Jadi, kalian para pria adalah orang-orang mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pada kami malam ini? Mendengarkan Guns N' Roses?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menyenggol Mingyu.

"Kalian para cewek yang bernyanyi bersama kami, kurasa, ya?" Dia balas menyikut dengan tersenyum.

"Dunia memang kecil, benar kan?"Jihoon mendesah, menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook mengedipkan mata kearahya, dan aku dengan cepat menyadari kemana arahnya. Jihoon mendapatkan cowok raksasanya, Taehyung mendapatkan cowok yang sangat tampan, dan aku punya anggur.

Yang lenyap dalam hitungan detik.

"Permisi," gumamku dan berdiri untuk mencari seorang pelayan.

Aku berjalan melalui kerumunan yang mulai menyusut, mengangguk pada beberapa wajah yang kukenal. Aku menerima segelas anggur dan berjalan kembali keluar. Aku berjalan kembali ke api unggun ketika aku mendengar Taehyung berkata, "Dan kalian seharusnya mendengar apa yang Yoongi katakan ketika dia menceritakan kepada kami saat dia menggedor pintunya malam itu."

Jihoon dan Taehyung bersama-sama membungkuk dan berkata dengan terengah-engah, "Dia...masih...ereksi!"

Mereka semua larut dalam tawa. Aku harus ingat untuk membunuh mereka besok, secara menyakitkan.

Aku mengerang karena dipermalukan di depan umum dan berbalik bergegas kabur menuju kebun ketika aku melihat Jimin dikegelapan. Aku mencoba untuk mundur sebelum dia melihatku, tapi dia melambai.

"Ayo kemarilah, aku tidak menggigit," ejeknya.

"Ya, tentu, kurasa," jawabku, berjalan ke arahnya.

Kami berdiri membisu di malam hari. Aku memandang keluar kearah teluk, menikmati keheningan. Lalu ia akhirnya bicara.

"Jadi aku sedang berpikir, karena kita tetangga dan sebagainya—" ia mulai.

Aku berbalik untuk memandangnya. Dia memberiku senyum kecil seksinya, dan kutahu itulah yang ia gunakan untuk menundukkan wanita (arti lain menanggalkan celana). Ha—seandainya dia tahu kalau aku tidak memakai celana dalam apapun.

"Kau berpikir tentang apa? Bahwa aku ingin bergabung denganmu suatu malam? Ingit tahu apa sebenarnya yang diributkan? Bergabung dengan yang lain? sayang, aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi salah satu dari mereka," jawabku, melotot padanya.

Dia diam saja.

"Well?" Tanyaku, mengetuk-ngetukkan kakiku dengan marah.

Jengkel pada orang ini...

"Sebenarnya, aku akan mengatakan, karena kita tetangga dan sebagainya, mungkin kita bisa berdamai?" Katanya pelan, menatapku dengan cara yang sangat menjengkelkan.

"Oh," kataku. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

"Atau mungkin tidak," tuntasnya dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, Jimin," aku mengerang menyambar pergelangan tangannya saat dia menerobos melewatiku.

Dia berdiri di sana, melotot.

"Ya. Baiklah. Kita bisa menyebutnya gencatan senjata. Tapi harus ada suatu aturan dasar," jawabku, berbalik untuk menghadapnya. Dia melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Aku harus memperingatkanmu sekarang, aku tidak senang seseorang yang mengatur apa yang harus kulakukan," jawabnya dengan muram.

"Tidak seperti yang sudah kudengar," kataku pelan, tapi dia masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Itu berbeda," katanya, keangkuhannya mulai keluar lagi.

"Oke, ada satu hal. kau nikmati dirimu sendiri, lakukan urusanmu, menggantung diri di kipas langit-langit, aku tak peduli. Tapi saat larut malam? Bisakah kau membuat pelan suaranya? Tolong? Aku butuh tidur."

Dia berpikir sejenak. "Ya, aku bisa melihat di mana masalahnya. Tapi kau tahu, kau sesungguhnya tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, dan kau pasti tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku dan ' _harem_ '-ku, menurut istilahmu. Aku tak perlu untuk menjustifikasi hidupku, atau para wanita yang ada di dalamnya, kepadamu. Jadi jangan lagi ada penghakiman yang kasar, setuju?"

Aku mempertimbangkannya. "Setuju. Omong-omong, aku menghargai ketenangan minggu ini. Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Terjadi? Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya saat kami berjalan kembali ke kumpulan teman-teman kami.

"Kupikir mungkin kau cedera dalam tugas, misalnya kejantananmu patah atau semacamnya," aku bercanda, bangga menggunakan komentar lucuku lagi.

"Luar biasa. Itu semua yang kau pikir tentangku, bukan?" tukasnya, wajahnya terlihat marah lagi.

"Orang brengsek? Ya, sebenarnya," Bentakku.

"Sekarang dengar—" ia mulai, dan Jungkook muncul entah dari mana.

"Bagus melihat kalian berdua sudah berciuman dan berbaikan,"tegurnya, berpura-pura untuk menahan Jimin.

"Diamlah, Anchorman," gumam Jimin ketika sisa dari para pasangan baru muncul kembali.

"Tenanglah soal sebutan Anchorman itu, huh?" Kata Jungkook, dan Jihoon berbalik menghadapnya.

"Anchorman! Tunggu sebentar, kau pria pembawa acara olahraga lokal itu kan? Apa aku benar?" Tanyanya.

Aku melihat mata Jungkook berseri. Jihoon mungkin penggemar musik klasik, tapi dia juga penggemar berat klub 49ers. Aku cukup yakin 49ers adalah tim football.

"Ya, itu aku. kau banyak menonton olahraga?" Tanya Jungkook, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jihoon, membawa Taehyung bersama.

Cara Taehyung menempel lengannya, itu tidak dapat dihindari. Taehyung sedikit tersandung, dan Mingyu menyambar untuk menyeimbangkannya. Mereka saling tersenyum ketika Jihoon dan Jungkook melanjutkan percakapan football mereka. Aku berdeham, mengingatkan mereka bahwa aku, pada kenyataannya, masih ada disini.

"Yoongi, kita berangkat!" Taehyung terkikik, sekarang bersandar pada lengan Mingyu. Aku melotot kearah Jimin sekali lagi dan berjalan ke arah temanku.

"Itu bagus. Aku sudah cukup bersenang-senang malam ini. Aku akan memanggil taksi, dan kita bisa keluar dalam beberapa menit,"jawabku sambil merogoh tas untuk mengambil ponselku.

"Sebenarnya, Jungkook mengatakan pada kami tentang bar kecil yang asyik, dan kami akan pergi kesana. Apakah kalian berdua mau ikut?"

Jihoon menyela, menghentikan tanganku. Dia meremasnya, dan aku melihat dia menggeleng hampir tak kentara.

"Tidak?" Tanyaku, mengangkat kedua alis.

"Bagus! si _Wallbanger_ ini akan memastikan bahwa kau aman sampai di rumah," kata Jungkook, menepuk dengan kasar di punggung Jimin.

"Ya, tentu," kata Jimin dengan gigi terkatup.

Sebelum aku bahkan bisa berkedip, mereka berempat sudah berjalan menuju hillevator, mengatakan selamat tinggal secara urakan kepada Namjoon dan Seokjin, mereka hanya tertawa dan melakukan tos.

Wallbanger dan aku saling menatap, dan aku tiba-tiba merasa lelah.

"Gencatan Senjata?" Kataku lelah.

"Gencatan Senjata," katanya sambil mengangguk.

Kami pergi meninggalkan pesta bersama. Kami melaju kembali melintasi jembatan, dengan kabut larut malam dan keheningan menyelimuti kami. Dia membukakan pintu untukku ketika aku mendekati Rover, mungkin suatu didikan dari ibunya. Tangannya sudah bertumpu pada punggung bawahku ketika aku naik, dan kemudian menghilang dan berputar ke sisi mobil yang lain sebelum aku bahkan punya kesempatan untuk membuat komentar sinis.

Mungkin itu yang terbaik, kami telah melakukan gencatan senjata.

Gencatan senjata kedua dalam rentang waktu beberapa menit saja.

Ini akan berakhir buruk, kutahu. Namun, aku akan mencoba. Aku bisa bersikap ramah, bukan?

Ramah. Ha. Ciuman itu termasuk bersikap ramah. Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak memikirkan tentang itu, tapi pikiran itu terus saja menggelegak. Aku menekan jemari ke bibirku tanpa menyadarinya, mengingat bagaimana rasa bibirnya di atas tanganku.

Ciumannya hampir seperti sebuah tantangan, menunjukkan padaku bahwa aku salah—sebuah janji apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mengijinkannya.

Ciumanku? Naluri jujurku terus terang mengejutkanku. Kenapa aku menciumnya? Aku tak tahu, tapi aku melakukannya. Itu pasti terlihat konyol. Aku menamparnya, lalu menciumnya seperti suatu adegan dari film lama. Aku melemparkan seluruh tubuhku pada ciumanku, membiarkan tubuhku pada tubuh kuatnya. Bibirku telah mencari bibirnya, dan ciumannya telah meningkat menjadi sama berhasratnya seperti ciumanku. Tidak ada musik dongeng, tapi ada sesuatu di sana. Dan itu dengan cepat mengeras menyentuh bagian bawahku...

Keributannya mengotak-atik gelombang radio membawaku kembali ke masa sekarang. Dia terlihat cukup fokus pada musiknya ketika kami melaju melintasi jembatan, yang membuatku cukup gugup.

"Dapatkah aku membantumu dengan itu?" Tanyaku dengan gugup memandang air di bawah.

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku bisa sendiri," katanya sambil melirik kearahku. Dia pasti telah melihat caraku mengintip kesisi jembatan, dan ia tertawa. "Baiklah, silahkan. Maksudku, kau tahu arti kalimat dari 'Welcome to the Jungle'," jadi kau mungkin bisa memilih sesuatu yang lebih baik," dia menantang.

Matanya kembali menatap kearah jalan, tapi bahkan dari samping, aku bisa melihat senyumnya tanda dia menyetujuinya. Dan aku benci mengakuinya, membuat rahangnya terlihat seperti telah dipahat dari bagian terpanas dari sebuah granit yang pernah ditemukan.

"Aku yakin aku bisa menemukan sesuatu," Ujarku, sambil meraih tangannya dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. Tangannya menyerempet mengangkat sedikit kausku terbuka, dan kami berdua tersentak.

"Apakah kau mencoba merabaku?" Bentakku, sambil memilih lagu.

"Apakah kau menempatkan dirimu di jalur tanganku?" Ia balas mengecamku.

"Kurasa tanganmu baru saja pindah di depan lintasanku, tapi jangan dipikirkan. Itu hal yang biasa." Aku mendesah secara dramatis, menatapnya menyamping untuk melihat apakah dia bisa tahu kalau aku sedang bercanda. Sudut mulutnya naik membentuk seringai, dan aku juga membiarkan diriku tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, oh aku mengerti" Dia menyeringai, dan aku pura-pura terkejut.

"Oh, kau tahu ? Dan di sini kupikir kami para submisif konyol yang membuat kalian semua tertipu." Aku tertawa dan duduk kembali ke kursiku. Kami akan menyeberangi jembatan dan sekarang kembali ke kota.

"Dibutuhkan banyak usaha untuk menipuku, terutama ketika berurusan dengan dominan sepertiku ," jawabnya, tepat ketika musik menyala. Dia mengangguk oleh pilihanku. " _Am I Wrong_? Pilihan yang menarik. Tidak banyak yang akan memilih lagu ini," ujarnya.

"Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Aku merasa sangat keren malam ini. Dan aku harus memberitahumu sekarang, aku bukan seperti pria kebanyakan," aku menambahkan, merasakan senyuman lain yang muncul di wajahku.

"Aku mulai belajar untuk mengetahui itu," katanya.

Kami terdiam selama beberapa menit, lalu tiba-tiba kami mulai bicara bersamaan.

"Jadi apa pendapatmu tentang—" aku memulai.

"Dapatkah kau percaya bahwa mereka semua—" katanya.

"Lanjutkan." Aku tertawa.

"Tidak, apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Aku akan mengatakan, jadi apa pendapatmu tentang teman-teman kita malam ini?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga akan mengatakan itu. Aku tidak percaya mereka hanya bangkit dan meninggalkan kita!" Dia tertawa, dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa bersamanya. Dia memiliki tawa yang menyenangkan.

"Aku tahu, tapi teman temanku tahu apa yang mereka inginkan. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan dua orang yang lebih baik bagi mereka. Mereka persis seperti apa yang mereka cari," Aku mengaku, sambil bersandar di jendela sehingga aku bisa memperhatikannya saat kami melaju di jalan berbukit.

"Ya,Jungkook punya kelemahan pada mata sipit—dan aku bersumpah itu terdengar kurang bijak di kepalaku. Dan Mingyu menyukai yang berambut merah dan berkaki panjang." Dia tertawa lagi, melirik untuk melihat apakah aku baik-baik saja dengan komentarnya tentang berambut merah dan berkaki panjang.

Ya Aku baik-baik saja. Dia juga baik-baik saja.

"Yah, kuyakin aku akan mendengar tentang semua ini besok—kesan apa yang mereka buat pada teman temanku. Aku akan mendapatkan laporan lengkap, kau jangan khawatir." Aku mendesah. Teleponku akan terus berdering.

Keheningan menyelinap kembali, dan aku berpikir apa yang harus kukatakan selanjutnya.

"Jadi bagaimana kau kenal Namjoon dan Seokjin?" Tanyanya, menyelamatkanku dari kesunyian.

"Aku bekerja untuk Seokjin di perusahaannya. Aku seorang desainer interior."

"Tunggu, kau _Yoongi yang itu_?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa artinya," jawabku, bertanya-tanya kenapa dia sekarang menatapku.

"Sialan, dunia benar-benar kecil," serunya, menggelengkan kepalanya dari sisi ke sisi seakan berusaha untuk menjernihkannya.

Dia diam saat aku duduk teracuhkan.

"Hei, mau jelaskan sedikit? Apa maksudmu, Yoongi yang itu?" Aku akhirnya menanyakannya, sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Ini hanya karena...well...hah. Seokjin pernah menyebut tentangmu sebelumnya. Biarkan cukup sampai di situ," katanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, kita tidak akan berhenti sampai di situ! Apa yang Seokjin katakan?" Aku menekan, menepuk lagi di bahunya.

"Maukah kau menghentikannya? Kau benar-benar kasar, kau tahu itu?" Katanya.

Ada terlalu banyak hal yang bisa kuucapkan tentang komentar itu, tapi aku lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Apa yang Seokjin katakan tentang aku?" Tanyaku pelan, sekarang aku khawatir bahwa mungkin dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang hasil pekerjaanku. Saat ini aku sedang mudah tersinggung, dan sekarang syarafku mulai berdenging.

Dia menatapku. "Tidak, tidak, bukan seperti itu," katanya cepat.

"Tidak ada yang buruk. Hanya saja, baiklah, Seokjin memujamu. Dan dia juga memujaku—tentu saja, kan?"

Aku memutar mataku, tapi pura-pura setuju dengannya.

"Dan juga, Seokjin mungkin...menyebutmu beberapa kali...bahwa dia pikir aku harus bertemu denganmu," ujarnya, hanya untuk mengedipkan mata kearahku ketika mataku bertemu matanya.

"Oh."

"Ohhhh," Aku menarik napas saat aku menyadari apa maksudnya. Aku tersipu. Seokjin, dengan segala omong kosong tentang perjodohan.

"Apakah dia tahu tentang haremmu?" Tanyaku.

"Maukah kau berhenti membicarakan tentang itu? Jangan menyebut mereka harem. Kau membuatnya terdengar begitu kasar. Bagaimana jika kukatakan padamu bahwa tiga wanita itu sangat penting bagiku? Bahwa aku sangat peduli tentang mereka. Bahwa hubunganku dengan mereka sangat sesuai bagi kami, dan orang lain tak perlu memahaminya—mengerti?" Katanya, menepikan Rover dan berhenti dengan marah di pinggir jalan di luar gedung kami.

Aku diam menunduk menatap tanganku dan mengamatinya menyapukan jarinya ke rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

"Hei, kau tahu? Kau benar. Siapa aku ini sampai mengatakan apa yang benar atau salah untuk orang lain. Jika berhasil untukmu, itu bagus. Mainkanlah. Semoga sukses. Aku hanya terkejut Seokjin ingin mempertemukanmu dengan aku. Dia tahu aku seseorang yang agak tradisional, itu saja," aku menjelaskan.

Dia menyeringai dan berbalik menatapku dengan kekuatan matanya.

"Kebetulan, Seokjin tidak tahu segalanya tentang aku. Aku menjaga kehidupan pribadiku sangat rapat—terkecuali untuk tetanggaku dengan dinding tipis dan boxer yang dahsyat," katanya dengan suara rendah yang bisa melelehkan, apapun.

Otakku langsung terisi dengan pikiran itu, mengingatnya tiba-tiba aku merasa itu mengucur keluar dari telinga dan turun sampai ke kerahku.

"Kecuali dia," gumamku, benar-benar kelabakan.

Dia tertawa gelap dan membuka pintu. Matanya terus menatapku saat ia berjalan mengitari mobil dan membuka pintu.

Aku turun, meraih tangannya yang terjulur kearahku, dan hampir tidak menyadari bahwa ia menelusuri lingkaran kecil di bagian dalam tangan kiriku dengan ibu jari kanannya. Hampir tidak menyadarinya, apaan. Itu membuat kulitku merinding dan Lower Yoongi langsung terbangun. Syaraf? Menembak seperti kembang api di segala penjuru.

Kami berjalan di dalam gedung, dan sekali lagi ia membukakan pintu. Dia benar-benar mempesona, aku harus memujinya.

"Jadi bagaimana kau kenal Namjoon dan Seokjin?" Tanyaku, berjalan menaiki tangga di depannya. Aku tahu pasti dia sedang memperhatikan kakiku, dan kenapa tidak? Aku punya kaki jenjang, dan semakin terespos indah dengan celana kulitku yang sedikit ketat.

"Namjoon sudah menjadi sahabat keluargaku selama bertahun tahun. Aku sudah kenal dia hampir seumur hidupku. Dia juga mengelola investasiku," jawab Jimin saat kami mengitari lantai pertama dan masuk lantai dua.

Aku menoleh dan mengkonfirmasi bahwa dia memang mengamati kakiku. Ha! Kena kau. "Oooh, investasimu. Punya sisa beberapa obligasi tabungan dari hadiah ulang tahun di sana, orang kaya?"Godaku.

Dia terkekeh. "Ya, semacam itulah."

Kami terus menaiki tangga.

"Ini aneh, kan?" Tanyaku.

"Aneh?" Tanyanya, suaranya tergelincir di atasku seperti madu yang hangat.

"Well, maksudku, Namjoon dan Seokjin keduanya mengenal kita, kita bertemu di sebuah pesta seperti ini, dan kau menjadi orang yang telah memberiku hiburan malam sepanjang minggu ini. Dunia sungguh kecil, kurasa?" Kami mengitari tangga teratas, dan aku mengambil kunci.

"Seoul adalah kota besar, tapi bisa terasa seperti kota kecil dalam beberapa hal," dia menawarkan. "Tapi ya, itu aneh. Menarik bahkan. Siapa yang tahu bahwa Seokjin sang desainer ingin mempertemukanku dengan Pink Boxer Boy? Seandainya aku tahu, aku mungkin akan menerima tawarannya," jawabnya, seringai terkutuknya kembali muncul di wajah tampannya.

Sialan, kenapa dia tidak terus bersikap brengsek?

"Ya, tapi Pink Boxer Boy akan mengatakan tidak. Lagipula, dinding tipis dan semua..." Aku mengedipkan mata, mengepalkan tanganku dan memukul dinding sebelah pintu. Aku bisa mendengar Holly mengoceh di belakang pintu, dan aku harus masuk ke dalam sebelum ia mulai meraung.

"Ah, ya, dinding tipis. Hmmm...Yah, selamat malam, Yoongi. Gencatan Senjata masih berlaku, kan?" Tanyanya, menoleh ke arah pintunya sendiri.

"Gencatan Senjata masih berlaku, kecuali kau melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatku marah lagi." Aku tertawa, bersandar di ambang pintu.

"Oh, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Dan Yoongi? Omong-omong tentang dinding tipis?" Katanya, sambil membuka pintu dan kembali menatapku. Dia bersandar di ambang pintu sendiri, memukulkan tinjunya ke dinding.

"Ya?" Tanyaku, agak terlalu menerawang.

Seringai itu muncul lagi dan dia berkata, "Mimpi indah."

Dia memukul dinding sekali lagi, mengedipkan mata, dan masuk ke dalam.

Huh. Mimpi indah dan dinding tipis. Mimpi indah dan dinding tipis...

Ya Tuhan. **Dia mendengarku.**

*ZELOCHEST*

Cockblocker: penghalang

Anchorman: pembawa acara berita

Kwkwkwkwwkwkwkwkkwkwkwkwkwk lemme scream first

KYAAAAAAAAAA MEREKA POPPO

Udah.

Sekian.

sangchuk jiminie, uri fluffy seme ugh ugh

ini dikasih double chapt buat kamu nih

btw gimana, siapa yang angkat tangan liat comeback hari ini ? /angkat tangan/

Next or.. ?


	7. Chapter 7

**No Org.**

zelochest

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Copyright© by Alice Clayton. Ini ff remake kedua saya dengan pertama kali bawa pemain utama YoonMin, haha. Remember fanfiction hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya milik Alice Clayton Author-nim. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | MinYoon | Dominant!Jimin x Submissive!Yoongi | YAOI | MATURE ADULT CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! | REMAKE

Chapter 7

 **I have warned you guys !**

Colek.

"Grrr."

Colek. Remas, remas. Colek.

"Cukup."

Remas, remas, remas. Pantat Holly di kepalaku.

"Aku sadar kau tidak tahu bagaimana membaca sebuah kalender, tapi kau harus tahu saat itu hari Minggu. Serius, Min Holly."

Pantat Holly di kepalaku dengan lebih keras.

Aku berguling, menjauh dari pantat yang disenggolkan ke kepalaku dan colekan gigih Holly, dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalaku. Kilatan malam sebelumnya terus muncul. Jimin di dapur Seokjin dengan intro terdengar di sekelilingnya. Temannya memanggilku Pink Boxer Boy. Namjoon mulai merangkai semua cerita dan bukti saat dia menyimpulkan bahwa aku adalah _Pink Boxer Boy_. Mencium Jimin.

 _Mmm, mencium Jimin._

Tidak, tidak mencium Jimin! Aku meringkuk lebih dalam di bawah selimut.

Mimpi indah dan dinding tipis...Rasa malu melandaku saat aku mengingat kata-kata perpisahannya. Aku membenamkan diri lebih dalam ke bawah selimut. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, berpikir seberapa malu aku sekarang ini. Hati, tidak memperdulikan (aku) yang di bawah selimut itu.

Tadi malam adalah malam bebas mimpi, tapi untuk meyakinkan tidak ada satupun (Jimin) yang mendengar ku menjerit dalam gairah, aku tidur dengan TV menyala. Pengakuan bahwa Jimin pernah mendengarku memimpikannya telah melemparkanku ke lingkaran tanpa ujung, mencoba untuk menemukan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar seperti aku memiliki _Mimpi Basah Jimin_ versiku sendiri.

Aku berakhir pada semua saluran iklan, yang tentu saja, menahan rasa kantukku lebih lama dari yang sudah kurencanakan. Semua yang mereka jual sangat menarik. Aku harus melempar ponsel dengan tanganku sendiri di jam setengah empat pagi ketika aku hampir memesan.

Semua ini di tambah dengan mendengar suara datang melalui dinding. Itu membuatku tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa bohong.

Aku meregang dengan malas di bawah selimut,cekikikan saat aku melihat bayangan Holly mengikutiku, mencoba menemukan cara untuk masuk. Dia mencoba setiap sudut saat aku membelokan pandangannya. Akhirnya, dia melanjutkan pendekatan colek-colek remasnya, dan aku mengangkat kepala belakangku untuk tertawa padanya.

Aku dapat menangani hal ini dengan Jimin. Aku tidak perlu sepenuhnya malu. Jelas, O-ku sudah pergi, mungkin untuk selamanya. Jelas, aku sudah bermimpi bercinta dengan tetanggaku yang terlalu menarik dan terlalu percaya diri. Dan jelas, perkataan tetangga yang mendengar mimpi itu dan mengomentarinya, menjadi kata terakhir dari malam yang sangat aneh.

Tapi aku bisa menanganinya. Tentu saja aku bisa menanganinya.

Aku hanya harus mengakuinya sebelum dia bisa- mengambil alih udara dari kapal layarnya, seakan-akan. Dia tidak selalu memiliki kata terakhir. Aku bisa pulih dari ini dan menjaga gencatan senjata kecil bodoh kami tetap berjalan.

Aku benar-benar kacau.

Dan kemudian aku mendengar alarm berbunyi di samping pintu, dan aku membeku. Kemudian aku sadar dan menyelinap kembali ke bawah selimut, meninggalkan hanya mataku yang mengintip keluar.

Tunggu, kenapa aku bersembunyi? Dia tidak bisa melihatku.

Aku mendengar dia mematikan jam alarmnya, dan telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai. Kenapa dia bangun sangat pagi? Ketika semua senyap, kau benar-benar bisa mendengar melalui dinding.

Bagaimana aku tidak sadar sebelumnya bahwa jika aku bisa mendengarnya, dia jelas bisa mendengarku. Aku merasa wajahku memerah saat aku membayangkan mimpiku lagi, tapi kemudian aku dapat mngontrolnya. Yang selanjutnya di bantu oleh kepala Holly yang menyeruduk punggungku dalam usahanya secara fisik mendorongku bangun dari tempat tidur untuk memberinya sarapan.

"Okay, okay, ayo bangun. Tuhan, kau benar-benar menyebalkan kadang-kadang, Holly."

Holly menjawabnya hanya dengan memberikan pandangan melewati pundak berbulunya saat ia berjalan mendekati dapur setelah memberi makan Mr. Holly dan mandi, aku keluar untuk bertemu teman temanku untuk mengobrol sambil makan makanan ringan.

Aku meninggalkan gedung sambil melihat ponselku, membalas pesan dari Taehyung, ketika aku bertabrakan dengan sesuatu- dinding panas dan basah milik Jimin.

"Woah," aku berteriak saat aku terhuyung ke belakang. Lengannya bergerak cepat dan menangkapku sebelum aku jatuh.

"Mau kemana kau akan pergi terburu-buru sepagi ini?" dia bertanya, saat aku memperhatikannya. Kaus putih berkeringat, celana lari hitam, rambut basah, iPod, dan sebuah seringai.

"Kau berkeringat." aku berkomentar.

"Aku memang berkeringat. Itulah yang terjadi," dia menambahkan, menyeka puncak kepalanya dengan punggung tangannya, membuat rambutnya berdiri. Aku harus secara fisik memblokir saraf otakku yang mencoba untuk mengintruksikan jari-jariku untuk angkat dan menyarangkan jari-jariku di dalam rambutnya.

 _Angkat dan sarangkan._

Dia melihat ke bawah ke arahku, matanya berbinar. Dia akan membuat ini menyakitkan jika aku tidak pergi dan keluar dari situasi yang membawa sensasi seks yang luar biasa terasa.

"Dengar, tentang tadi malam," aku memulai.

"Tentang tadi malam apa? Bagian dimana kau memarahiku tentang kehidupan seksku? Atau bagian dimana kau membicarakan kehidupan seksku dengan teman-temanmu?" dia bertanya, mengangkat satu alis dan mengangkat kausnya untuk mengelap keringat di wajahnya. Aku menarik napas yang terdengar seperti terowongan angin saat aku melihat otot perutnya yang hampir bisa menjadi _chocolate bar_.

Kenapa dia tak bisa menjadi tetangga yang lembut dan gendut?

"Tidak, maksudku celetukan yang kau buat tentang mimpi indah. Dan...well...dinding yang tipis," aku tergagap, menghindari semua kontak mata. Aku tiba-tiba terpesona oleh kuku-ku.

Itu indah...

"Ah, ya, dinding yang tipis. Jadi, itu berpengaruh untuk kita berdua, kau tahu. Dan jika seseorang ingin, katakan, mendapat sebuah mimpi yang sangat menarik beberapa malam, jadi, mari katakan itu akan menjadi sedikit menghibur." Dia berbisik. Lututku menjadi sedikit goyah.

Sialan dia dan ilmu vodoonya...

Aku harus bisa mendapatkan control. Aku mundur satu langkah.

"iya, kau boleh mendengar sesuatu yang aku lebih suka kau tidak dengar, tapi hal itu tidak selalu terjadi. Jadi, kau mendapatkanku. Tapi kau tidak pernah benar-benar memilikiku, jadi mari kita lanjutkan. Kau mengerti? Dan makan selingan siang, omong omong." Aku mengakhiri, menyimpulkan cacianku.

Dia terlihat bingung dan geli pada waktu yang sama. "Makan selingan siang, omong-omong?"

"Makan selingan siang. Kau bertanya kemana aku akan pergi pagi ini, dan jawabanku adalah makan selingan siang."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Dan apakah kau bertemu teman-temanmu yang keluar dengan teman temanku tadi malam?"

"iya, dan aku akan senang berbagi sendok denganmu jika itu adalah sesuatu yang bagus." Aku tertawa, merapikan rambutku sedikit. Bagus. Flirting. Apa-apaan?

"Oh, aku yakin itu adalah sendok yang bagus. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti pemakan-lelaki," katanya, bergoyang pada tumitnya saat dia mulai meregangkan ototnya sedikit.

"Apakah kita membicarakan _Hannibal_?"

"Tidak, lebih seperti _Hall & Oates_." Dia tertawa, melihat ke atas kearahku saat dia meregangkan otot paha belakangnya.

Tuhan, otot paha belakang.

"Iya, jadi, mereka bisa mengusahakan ruangan yang mereka butuhkan." Kataku dengan merenung, mulai menjauh lagi.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya, berdiri tegak.

"Bagaimana denganku apanya?"

"Oh, aku yakin Pink Boxer Boy dapat mengusahakan ruang yang dia mau." Dia terkekeh, matanya berbinar.

"Eh, aku sedang mengusahakannya saat ini," aku berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dengan binarku sendiri.

"Bagus," dia menambahkan ketika aku melihatnya melalui bahuku.

"Oh, tolonglah, seperti kau tidak tertarik saja," aku berbicara kembali dari sekitar sepuluh kaki jauhnya.

"Oh, aku tertarik," teriaknya saat aku berjalan mundur, aku mencoba terlihat keren sementara dia bertepuk tangan.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan yang lainnya! Aku bukan mereka!" aku berteriak, secara praktis ada di ujung jalan.

"Gencatan senjata masih tetap berjalan?" teriaknya

"Aku tidak tahu, apa yang Jimin katakan?"

"Oh, Jimin bilang, Tentu saja. Itu tetap berjalan!" dia berteriak kembali saat aku berbelok di tikungan.

Aku berputar-putar, benar-benar melakukan putaran kecil. Aku tersenyum lebar saat aku bangkit, berpikir sebuah gencatan adalah hal yang bagus.

*ZELOCHEST*

"Telur dadar dengan tomat, jamur, bayam, dan bawang putih."

"Tolong pancake-empat lapis- dengan pinggiran bacon. Dan aku ingin baconnya renyah, tolong, jangan gosong."

"Dua telur ceplok, roti gandum hitam panggang dengan olesan mentega di sampingnya, dan salad buah."

Setelah memesan, kami duduk di dalam untuk kopi pagi dan bercerita.

"Okey, jadi katakan padaku apa yang terjadi setelah aku pergi tadi malam?" kata Taehyung, menempatkan dagunya di tangannya dan berkedip manis padaku.

"Setelah kau pergi? Maksudmu setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku dengan tetangga gilaku untuk mengantarku pulang? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dan memberitahu semua orang tentang cerita dia-masih keras? Serius? Aku menghapus nama kalian berdua keluar dari surat wasiatku," aku tersentak, menelan kopi yang masih sangat panas dan membakar sepertiga dari lidahku. Aku membiarkan lidahku menggantung keluar dari mulutku untuk mendinginkannya.

"Pertama-tama, kami menceritakan tentang cerita itu karena itu lucu, dan lucu itu bagus," Jihoon memulai, mengambil sebagian es dari gelasnya dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Teyema khaseeh." aku berhasil berbicara, sambil menerima kubus es itu.

Dia mengangguk. "Dan yang kedua, kau tidak punya apa-apa untuk kau tinggalkan padaku, saat aku sudah mempunyai seluruh set buku masak The Master Chef, yang kau sendiri yang membelikannya untukku. Jadi hapus saja aku dari wasiatmu. Dan yang ketiga, kalian berdua sedang murung dan tidak ada cara lain untuk membuatmu keluar dengan cowok baru kami."

"Cowok baru. Aku suka cowok baru." Taehyung bertepuk tangan, terlihat seperti kartun Disney.

"Bagaimana perjalanan pulang?" Jihoon bertanya.

"Perjalanan pulang? Well, menarik." Aku mendesah, sekarang menghisap balok es dengan rakus.

"Menarik yang bagus?" Pekik Taehyung.

"Jika kau menyebut berhubungan seksual dengan seseorang di jembatan sungai han menarik, maka iya." Jawabku, mengetuk jariku di meja dengan lembut. Mulut Taehyung mulai melengkung ke bawah ketika Jihoon menempatkan tangan kanannya di tangan kiri Taehyung, yang hendak meremas garpunya menjadi sesuatu yang tak dikenali.

"Sayang, dia bercanda. Kita akan tahu kalau Yoongi sudah berhubungan seksual tadi malam. Dia akan mempunyai warna kulit yang lebih baik daripada mayat." Hibur Jihoon.

Taehyung mengangguk dengan cepat dan melepaskan garpunya. Aku mengasihani setiap laki-laki yang membuatnya marah selama melakukan handjob.

"Jadi, tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa diceritakan?" Jihoon bertanya.

"Hey, kau tahu aturannya. Kau menceritakan, aku menceritakan."

Jawabku, mata melebar saat sarapan kami datang. Setelah kami membagi pesanan masing-masing, Jihoon yang mulai berbicara dulu.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa Jungkook pemain sepak bola untuk Korea Selatan? Dan dia selalu ingin pergi ke siaran olahraga?" Dia menawarkan, secara metodikal memisahkan melonnya dari buahnya.

"Senang mengetahuinya, senang mengetahuinya. Apakah kau tahu Mingyu menjual beberapa program komputer yang mengagumkan ke Jung Corp, ketika dia baru dua puluh tiga tahun? Dan menyimpannya di bank, keluar dari pekerjaanya, dan menghabiskan dua tahun untuk mengajar Bahasa Inggris di Thailand?" dia menambahkan selanjutnya.

"itu juga sangat menyenangkan untuk diketahui. Apa kalian tahu bahwa Jimin tidak menganggap teman-teman wanitanya sebagai 'harem', dan Seokjin pada satu titik benar-benar mengatakan padanya tentang aku sebagai orang yang berpontensi untuk di kencani?"

Kami semua ber-hmmm dan mengunyah. Dan lanjut ke Putaran Kedua.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa Jungkook menyukai surfing? Dan dia mempunyai tiket symphony untuk minggu depan? Ketika dia tahu aku akan pergi denganmu, Tae, dia menyarankan kita berdua ikut."

"Mmm, kedengarannya menyenangkan. Aku berpikir untuk bertanya ke Mingyu. Yang, omong-omong, juga suka surfing. Mereka semua melakukannya- mereka surfing di teluk kapanpun mereka bisa. Dan aku juga bisa bilang bahwa dia sekarang menjalankan amal dengan menempatkan komputer dan bahan pendidikannya di sekolah sekolah pedalaman di seluruh bagian Jeju. Ini di sebut—" Taehyung memulai.

"No Child Left Offline (Tak ada anak yang ditinggalkan tanpa jaringan)?"Jihoon menyelesaikanya dengan cepat.

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Aku suka yayasan amal itu! Aku menyumbang ke organisasi itu setiap tahun. Dan Mingyu yang menjalankannya? Wow...dunia yang kecil," renung Jihoon.

Suasana menjadi tenang saat kami mulau mengunyah lagi, dan aku mencoba memecahkannya dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang lain tentang Jimin yang bukan tentang dia menciumku, aku menciumnya, atau dia yang menyadari pengakuan bawah sadarku secara verbal di malam hari.

"Um, Jimin mempunyai _Am I Wrong_ di iPodnya," gumamku, yang ditanggapi dengan hmm, dan aku tahu pembicaraanku tidak menarik.

"Musik sangat penting. Siapa laki-laki yang kau kencani yang albumnya sendiri sudah keluar?" Taehyung bertanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak mempunyai album yang sudah rilis. Dia mencoba menjual kaset CDnya keluar dari mobilnya. Bukan hal yang sama." Aku tertawa.

"Kau mengencani penyanyi yang lain juga— C-Clown Rome, ingat dia?" Jihoon mengendus sarapannya.

"Ya, dia sekitar lima belas tahun terlambat untuk flannel (fashion), tapi ia mendapat nilai A untuk kecemasan. Dan dia itu lebih dari layak di tempat tidur. "Aku mendesah, mengenangnya.

"Kapan hiatus kencan yang di paksakan akan berakhir?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak pasti. Aku agak merasa tidak ingin berkencan dengan siapapun."

"Tolonglah, siapa yang kau candai?" Jihoon mengendus lagi.

"Kau butuh tisu di sana, Piggy? Serius, ada terlalu banyak C-Clown Rome dan Machine Gun Hoseok. Aku hanya tidak tertarik berkencan lagi. Ini sudah terlalu banyak kegembiraan yang ada di sekitarku. Aku tidak menginvestasikan waktu dan upayaku sampai aku tahu itu akan berjalan kemana. Dan disamping itu, O tidak bekerja di tanah yang tak bertuan. Aku mungkin bergabung dengannya." Aku menambahkan, mencoba kopiku lagi dan menghindari mata mereka.

Mereka mempunyai O mereka, dan sekarang mereka mempunyai cowok baru. Aku tidak mengharapkan siapapun bergabung dengan kehidupan kencanku yang sedang cuti. Tapi sekarang wajah mereka terlihat sedih. Aku harus mengubah ini kembali kepada mereka.

"Jadi, tadi malam itu bagus untuk kalian, hah? Ciuman di pintu? Mengelap ludah?" Aku bertanya, tersenyum dengan hati-hati.

"Ya! Maksudku,Jungkook menciumku." Jihoon mendesah.

"Oooh, aku yakin dia adalah pencium yang baik. Apakah dia memelukmu dengan erat dan menjalankan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah punggungmu? Dia mempunyai tangan yang bagus. Apa kau menyadari tangannya? Tangannya sangat bagus," Taehyung meracau, wajah di atas sarapannya.

Taehyung dan aku saling tukar pandang dan menunggu dia kembali dari udara. Ketika dia melihat kami melihatnya, dia sedikit tersipu.

Aku tertawa dan mengalihkan perhatianku ke Jihoon. "Jadi, apakah Mr. Tangan Bagus menggunakan Tangan Bagusnya?"

Itu membuat Jihoon tersipu. "Sebenarnya, dia sangat manis. Hanya kecupan kecil di bibir dan pelukan selamat tidur di depan pintuku,"dia menjawab dengan senyum lebar.

"Dan kau, Alien? Apakah si jenius komputer loyal dengan ciuman selamat malamnya?" aku tertawa.

"Um...yah. Dia memberiku sebuah ciuman selamat malam yang hebat," jawabnya, menjilat sirup yang ada di punggung tangannya.

Dia tidak terlihat menyadari cara mata Jihoon terbakar ketika dia menyebutkan ciuman selamat malam yang dia terima, tapi aku menyadarinya.

"Jadi, kau melarikan diri tadi malam tanpa cedera? Apa aku benar?"Taehyung bertanya padaku, menyesap kopinya. Aku masih tetap menjaga lidahku yang sakit, jadi aku tetap memilih jus.

"Iya. Kami berakhir dengan gencatan senjata dan mencoba untuk lebih bertetangga. "

"Apa sebenarnya artinya?" lanjutnya.

"Itu berarti dia akan mencoba untuk membatasi kegiatan lebih awal di malam hari, dan aku akan mencoba untuk lebih mengerti tentang kehidupan sexnya, senyaman yang aku bisa." Jawabku, membuka dompetku untuk mengambil beberapa uang.

"Satu minggu," gumam Jihoon

"Ulangi lagi?"

"Maumu. Satu minggu. Itu adalah jangka waktu yang aku beri untuk gencatan senjata ini. Kau tidak dapat menyimpan pendapatmu untuk dirimu sendiri, dan dia tidak dapat menjaga Si Pengikik tetap diam. Satu minggu." Dia mengatakannya lagi saat Taehyung hanya tersenyum.

Huh, akan kita lihat...

*ZELOCHEST*

Senin pagi, cerah dan sangat awal, Seokjin datang dengan melenggang ke dalam kantorku.

"Tok tok," dia memanggil. Dia adalah gambaran dari ketampanan yang santai: rambutnya di sisir rapi

jas hitam di bahu lebarnya, kaki yang di buat untuk satu mil berakhir di pantofel pink. Pantofel yang mungkin seharga hampir gaji satu mingguku. Dia adalah mentorku dalam segala hal, dan aku membuat catatan di pikiranku untuk memastikanku suatu hari nanti memperoleh ketenangan yang dia bawa bersamanya.

Dia tersenyum saat dia melihat meja kerjaku.

"Pagi! Apa kau melihat bahwa Shin's menambahkan sebuah home theater? Aku tahu mereka akan datang." Aku tersenyum saat aku duduk di kursiku. Seokjin menempatkan dirinya di kursi di hadapanku dan balik tersenyum.

"Oh, dan Taehyung datang untuk makan malam nanti. Kami berharap untuk menyelesaikan rencana lemari baru yang dia desain. Dia ingin menambahkan karpet sekarang." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menyesap kopi dari mug yang ada di mejaku. Lidahku sudah hampir sembuh.

Seokjin hanya terus tersenyum. Aku mulai berpikir jika aku mempunyai sebuah _Cheerio_ terjebak di wajahku.

"Apakah aku sudah mengatakan padamu aku sudah mendapatkan kesepakatan oleh perusahan kaca di Murano mengenai beberapa bagian yang aku pesan untuk lampu hias di kamar mandi?" aku memulai."Ini akan menjadi sangat indah. Aku pikir kita jelas harus menggunakan mereka lagi." Aku menambahkan, tersenyum penuh harap.

Dia akhirnya mendesah dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan seringaian seekor kucing-sudah-makan-kenari-dan-kembali-untuk-bermain-dengan-bulunya.

"Seokjin, apa kau memasang gigi palsu pagi ini? Apa kau mencoba menunjukan gigi palsumu padaku?" tanyaku, dan akhirnya dia tersentak.

"Seperti jika aku pernah membutuhkan gigi palsu saja, pffft. Tidak, aku menunggumu untuk memberitahuku tentang tetanggamu, Mr. Park. Atau aku harus memanggilnya Jimin si Penggedor dinding?" Dia tertawa, akhirnya duduk kembali ke kursinya dan memberiku tatapan yang berkata aku tidak akan di izinkan keluar dari ruanganku sampai aku mengatakan padanya semua yang ingin dia ketahui.

"Hmm, si Penggedor dinding. Kita akan mulai dari mana? Untuk yang pertama, kau tidak bisa mengatakan padaku kalau kau tidak tahu dia tinggal di sampingku. Bagamana bisa kau tinggal di sana selama ini dan tidak tahu dia adalah satu-satunya yang menggedor dinding setiap malam?" aku balik bertanya, melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis detektifku.

"Hey, kau tahu aku hampir tidak pernah tinggal di sana, terutama beberapa tahun terakhir. Aku tahu dia tinggal di sekitar sana, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia tinggal di samping apartemen yang aku sewakan! Ketika aku melihatnya, dia selalu dengan Namjoon, dan biasanya kami selalu keluar untuk minum atau kami mengundangnya untuk ke tempat kami. Apapun itu, ini adalah permulaan dari cerita yang hebat bukan?" godanya, menyeringai lagi.

"Oh, kau dan perjodohanmu. Jimin bilang kau menyebutkan tentangku kepadanya sebelumnya. Kau sangat menyebalkan."

Dia mengangkat tangannya di depannya. "Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, aku tidak tahu kalau dia sangat, well, aktif. Aku tidak akan menyarankanmu jika aku tahu dia mempunyai banyak pacar. Namjoon pasti tahu...tapi ini adalah urusan dominan, aku kira," balasnya.

Aku yang sekarang condong ke depan sekarang. "Jadi katakan padaku, bagaimana bisa dia kenal Namjoon?"

"Well, Jimin bukan asli dari Ilsan. Dia besar di Busan dan baru pindah kesini saat dia pindah dari Ilsan. Namjoon mengenalnya sepanjang hidupnya- dulu dia sangat dekat dengan ayahnya. Dia suka mengawasi Jimin- paman kesayangan, kakak laki-laki, ayah pengganti, yah semacam itulah." Katanya, wahjahnya semakin melembut.

"Dulu benar-benar dekat dengan ayahnya? Apa mereka tidak mempunyai saudara jauh atau lainnya?" tanyaku.

"Oh tidak, tidak, Namjoon selalu menjadi teman baik dengan ayah Jimin. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang membimbingnya dari awal karirnya. Dia sangat dekat dengan seluruh keluarganya," katanya, matanya menjadi sedih.

"Tapi sekarang?" aku mendesaknya.

"Keluarga Jimin meninggal saat dia masih SMA," katanya pelan.

Tanganku menutupi mulut. "Oh tidak," aku berbisik, hatiku dipenuhi rasa simpati untuk orang yang baru saja aku kenal.

"Kecelakaan mobil. Namjoon bilang mereka meninggal dengan cepat, hampir seketika," balasnya.

Kami diam untuk sesaat, tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa memproses akan seperti apa rasanya bagi Jimin.

"Jadi setelah upacara pemakaman, dia tinggal di Ilsan untuk sementara, dan dia dengan Jimin mulai membicarakan tentang dia yang akan bersekolah," dia melanjutkan setelah beberapa menit.

Aku tersenyum membayangkan Namjoon melakukan semua yang dia bisa untuk membantu.

"Aku dapat membayangkan itu mungkin ide bagus untuk pergi jauh dari semuanya," kataku, berpikir bagaimana aku bisa tahan dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Mm-mm. Aku kira Jimin melihat kesempatan, dan dia mengambilnya. Dan tahu kalau Namjoon sangat dekat jika dia membutuhkan sesuatu? Aku kira itu membuat segalanya menjadi mudah," dia menambahkan.

"Kapan kau pertama kali bertemu dengan Jimin?" tanyaku.

"Saat kuliah. Dia menghabiskan waktu di Spanyol pada musim panas sebelumnya, dan ketika dia kembali pada bulan Agustus dia datang ke kota dan makan malam dengan kami. Namjoon dan aku berkencan pada saat itu, jadi dia mengenalku, tapi tidak benar-benar bertemu denganku," katanya.

Wow, Jimin pernah di Spanyol. Kasihan para penari spanyol- mereka tidak punya kesempatan.

"Kami bertemu untuk makan malam, dan dia mempesona para pelayan dengan memesan dalam bahasa Spanyol. Kemudian dia memberitahu Namjoon jika dia cukup bodoh untuk meninggalkanku dia akan senang untuk- tunggu sebentar…apa dia bilang?- ah ya, dia akan senang untuk menghangatkan ranjangku." Dia tertawa, wajahnya merona merah.

Aku memutar mataku. Ini cocok dengan apa yang sudah aku ketahui tentangnya. Meskipun, sekurang ajar teman-temanku dan aku pernah menggoda Namjoon, ini adalah maling teriak maling.

"Dan begitulah bagaimana aku bertemu dengan Jimin," dia mengakhiri, matanya menjauh. "Dia benar-benar hebat, Yoongi, disamping semua kegiatan penggedoran dinding itu."

"Iya, disamping semua penggedoran dinding," renungku, menjalankan jariku maju mundur di atas kertas.

"Aku harap kau bisa mengenalnya lebih baik lagi," katanya dengan sebuah seringian, biro jodoh sekali lagi.

"Tenang saja. Kami sudah gencatan senjata, tapi hanya itu." Aku tertawa, menggoyangkan jariku padanya.

Seokjin bangun dan mulai berjalan ke pintu. "Kau sangat lancang untuk seseorang yang bekerja padaku," katanya, berusaha terlihat marah.

"Well, aku akan menyelesaikan banyak pekerjaanku jika kau membiarkanku kembali bekerja dan menghentikan semua omong kosongmu!" kataku, terlihat marah juga padanya.

Dia tertawa dan melihat ke resepsionis.

"Hey Jess! Kapan aku kehilangan kendali atas kantor ini?" dia berteriak.

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan itu, Seokjin!" Jessie balik berteriak.

"Oh, pergilah buat kopi atau sesuatu! Dan kau," katanya, berbalik ke arahku dan menunjuk. "Desain sesuatu yang brilian untuk basement Shin's."

"Sekali lagi, semua dapat aku kerjakan saat kau pergi jauh dari sini..." gumamku, menekan pensil ke tanganku.

Dia mendesah. "Serius, Yoongi, dia benar-benar manis. Aku pikir kalian bisa menjadi teman yang hebat," katanya, bersandar di ambang pintu.

Kenapa dengan semua orang bersandar di ambang pintu akhir-akhir ini?

"Well, aku selalu bisa berteman dengan siapapun, sekarang, bisakah aku?" aku melambaikan tangan saat dia menghilang.

Teman. Teman yang melakukan gencatan senjata.

*ZELOCHEST*

"Oke, jadi kita tahu lantai di kamar tidur diatur ulang, kayu berwarna madu, tapi kau yakin ingin karpet di lemari?" aku bertanya, duduk di sofa di samping Taehyung dan mulai menyesap Bloody Mary-ku yang kedua. Kami sedang membahas rancangannya selama hampir satu jam saat aku mencoba untuk membuatnya melihat bahwa aku bukan hanya satu-satunya yang harus berkompromi dengan desainnya.

Dia juga akan melakukannya. Selama kami masih berteman, Taehyung percaya dia akan memenangkan setiap argument. Taehyung melihat dirinya sebagai seorang jagoan yang dapat melawan siapapun dalam apapun. Dia tidak terlalu mengetahui kalau Jihoon dan aku menemukan bahwa kami hanya harus membiarkannya berpikir ia telah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, yang membuatnya lebih bisa bertoleransi.

Sebenarnya, aku selalu tahu aku menginginkan karpet di lemari- tapi tidak untuk alasan yang sama dengannya.

"Iya, iya, iya! Itu harus ada karpetnya- yang benar-benar tebal dan mewah! Itu akan terasa sangat bagus di bawah telapak kaki yang dingin di pagi hari," serunya, hampir gemetar dengan kegembiraannya. Aku benar-benar berharap Mingyu akan ada di sekitar sini cukup lama untuk beromantis-romantisan dengannya. Dia perlu melepaskan beberapa energi yang berlebihan.

"Oke, Taehyung, kurasa kau benar. Karpet dalam lemari. Tapi untuk itu, kau harus mengembalikan padaku sandaran dua kaki yang kau inginkan dari kamar mandi untuk putaran rak sepatu yang aku pilih."

Aku berbicara hati-hati, berpikir apakah dia akan melepaskannya.

Dia berpikir untuk sesaat, melihat ke rancangan lagi, menenggak cocktailnya, dan mengangguk. "Ya, ambil kembali sandaran dua kaki. Aku mendapat karpetku, dan aku bisa hidup dengan itu." Dia mendesah, menawarkanku tangannya.

Aku menjabatnya sungguh-sungguh dan menawarinya tangkai seledriku. Holly masuk dengan santai dan mulai mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Mengais di bawah retakan.

"Aku yakin makanan Thailand kita hampir datang. Aku akan mengambil uangku." Kataku, menunjuk ke arah pintu saat aku mengambil tas di meja dapur. Baru saja aku bilang, aku dapat mendengar langkah kaki di lorong.

"Taehyung, buka pintu, orangnya ada di luar," aku berteriak, mengobrak-abrik tasku.

"Laksanakan," dia berteriak, dan aku mendengar pintu dibuka. "Oh, hai Jimin!" katanya, dan kemudian aku mendengar suara aneh.

Aku bersumpah, Demi Alkitab di pengadilan hukum, aku mendengar kucingku berbicara.

" _Porrrrreeeennnya_ ," kata Holly, dan aku langsung berputar.

 ** _Ini akan lebih menarik dalam slow motion, aku bersumpah._**

Dalam waktu lima detik, ribuan hal terjadi: aku melihat Jimin dan Purina di lorong, tas dari Whole Foods di tangan, kunci di depan pintu. Aku melihat Taehyung di pintu, bertelanjang kaki dan bersandar (lagi, dengan bersandar) di depan pintu. Aku melihat Holly menekuk kakinya bersiap-siap untuk melompat dengan cara yang pernah aku lihat saat aku menyembunyikan Catnip di atas kulkas. Bayi lahir, orang tua meninggal, saham yang diperdagangkan, dan orgasme yang di palsukan. Semua dalam lima detik.

Aku melarikan diriku ke pintu dalam gerak lambat yang mengingatkan pada setiap film aksi yang pernah dibuat.

"Tidaaaaaakkkk!" aku berteriak saat aku melihat wajah panik Purina dan ekspresi hasrat murni melintasi wajah Holly saat dia bersiap untuk beraksi. Jika aku melihat pintu lebih awal, mungkin bahkan dua detik lebih awal, aku bisa mencegah kekacauan yang sedang terjadi.

Jimin membuka pintunya dan tersenyum dengan senyum bingung padaku saat aku melihat matanya. Tidak heran jika dia bertanya tanya kenapa aku memberangsak pintu dan berteriak dramatis.

Dan kemudian Holly melompat.

Melompat.

Menyerang.

Purina melihat Holly melompat langsung ke arahnya, dan dia melakukan hal terburuk yang dapat dia lakukan. Dia lari. Dia lari ke dalam apartemen Jimin. Tentu saja seorang gadis yang mengeong saat dia orgasme akan takut dengan kucing.

Holly mengejar, dan saat aku berdiri di lorong dengan Jimin dan Taehyung, kami mendengar jeritan dan ngeongan menggema kembali pada kami. Itu terdengar familiar yang aneh, dan aku ingat Jimin membawanya pulang. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Yoongi, apa-apan ini? Kucingmu baru saja-" kata Jimin, dan aku menempatkan tanganku di atas mulutnya saat aku bergegas melewatinya.

"Kita tidak punya waktu Jimin! Kita harus menangkap Holly!"

Taehyung mengikutiku ke dalam apartemennya. Aku mengikuti jeritan dan ngeongan ke belakang apartemen, menyadari bahwa tempat Jimin mencerminkan tempatku. Ini sangat menggambarkan lelaki yang lajang, dengan TV layar datar dan sound system yang mengagumkan. Aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk menggeledah, tapi aku menyadari sepeda gunung di ruang tamu, serta foto-foto yang indah di seluruh dinding dan di terangi cahaya. Aku tidak bisa mengagumi lebih lanjut, saat aku mendengar Holly beraksi di kamar tidur.

Aku berhenti di depan pintu, mendengar Purina menjerit. Aku melihat ke belakang pada Jimin dan Taehyung, yang keduanya memasang ekspresi takut dan bingung- meskipun punya Taehyung juga menunjukan sedikit kegelian.

"Aku akan masuk," kataku dengan suara rendah dan berani. Dengan menghirup napas dalam aku mendorong pintunya terbuka, dan melihat Tempat Tidur Kenikmatan untuk pertama kalinya. Meja di tengah. Lemari rias di salah satu dinding, yang atasnya tertutupi dengan recehan. Lebih banyak foto-foto di dinding.

Dan ada itu: ranjang tidurnya.

 _Tiup terompet_.

Tepat menempel sebelah dinding, dindingku, adalah sebuah _California King_ raksasa, lengkap dengan sebuah kepala tempat tidur kulit yang empuk. Empuk. Itu harus ada bukan? Itu sangat besar.

Dan dia mempunyai kekuatan untuk menggerakkan benda itu dengan pinggulnya sendiri? Sekali lagi Lower Yoongi berdiri tegak dan mencatat.

Aku memusatkan perhatian, aku fokus, aku memaksa mataku menjauh dari Pusat Orgasme. Aku mencari dan memperoleh target: ada di kursi kulit klub di depan jendela. Purina bertengger di atas kursi, tangan di rambutnya, mengerang dan mengaduh dan menangis. Roknya robek dan ada tanda cakaran kecil di stokingnya.

Dia berusaha dengan segala yang di milikinya untuk menjauhkan kucing di lantai yang ada di depannya.

Dan Holly?

Holly sedang mondar-mandir. Mondar-mandir di depannya, memberikan semua yang dia punya. Dia kembali seperti dia akan lari, mondar mandir di satu jalur dan melirik ke wajah Purina dengan acuh tak acuh.

Jika Holly bisa memakai sebuah blazer, dia akan melepasnya, diletakkan di pundak kucingnya, dan menunjuk ke arah Purina. Itu semua yang bisa aku lakukan untuk tidak jatuh dan tertawa. Aku melangkah ke arahnya, dan Purina membentakkan sesuatu dengan _Busan Satoori_ -nya. Aku mengabaikannya dan memfokuskan semua perhatianku ke kucingku.

"Hey, Holly. Hey. Dimana anak baikku?" bujukku, dan dia berbalik.

Dia melirik ke arahku, dan dia menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah Purina seolah-olah dia sedang membuat perkenalan ronde pertama.

"Siapa teman barumu?" rayuku lagi, menggelengkan kepalaku pada Purina saat dia mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Aku mengangkat jariku di depan bibirku. Hal ini akan memerlukan keahlian yang hebat.

"Holly, kemari!" Taehyung berteriak dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Dia selalu mempunyai masalah dengan kegembiraannya.

Holly mengarah ke pintu bersamaan dengan Taehyung mengarah ke Holly, Purina mengarah ke ranjang saat aku berlari kearah Taehyung, yang bertabrakan dengan Jimin di luar pintu kamar tidur, yang masih membawa tas Whole Foods sialannya. Produk organic yang dipilih dengan pertimbangan yang sangat hati-hati menjadi pilihan Jimin dan Purina saat aku melewati mereka, melompati beberapa belanjaan di lantai saat aku menuju ke pintu depan. Aku menangkap Holly dan memeluknya erat.

"Holly, kau tahu lebih baik untuk lari menjauh dari Mommy,"ancamku, saat Jimin dan Taehyung akhirnya melihatku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, cockblocker? Apa kau mencoba untuk membunuhku?" bentak Jimin.

Taehyung berputar ke arahnya. "Jangan kau panggil dia seperti itu, kau...kau...kau wallbanger!"dia balas membentak, memukul dadanya.

"Oh, tutup mulut kalian berdua!" teriakku. Datanglah Purina ke lorong mendekati kami, dengan hanya memakai satu sepatu dan terlihat marah. Dia mulai berteriak lagi dengan aksen Busannya.

Taehyung dan Jimin terus berteriak, Purina menjerit, Holly berusaha untuk melonggarkan pelukanku dan aku berada di tengah-tengah kekacauan ini, mencoba mencari tahu hal sialan apa yang terjadi dua menit terakhir ini.

"Kendalikan kucing sialanmu itu!" Jimin berteriak, saat Holly mencoba untuk bebas.

"Jangan berteriak ke Yoongi!" Taehyung berteriak, memukulnya lagi.

"Lihat rokku!"teriak Purina.

"Apa seseorang memesan pad thai (kuetiauw khas Thailand)?" aku mendengar di atas kekacauan ini. Aku melihat seorang petugas delivery berdiri di puncak tangga, enggan melangkah lebih jauh.

Semua orang berhenti.

"Tidak dapat dipercaya," Taehyung bergumam dan berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemenku, mengarahkan petugas delivery untuk mengikutinya. Aku memasukkan Holly ke dalam dan menutup pintu, memotong teriakannya. Jimin mengantar Purina ke tempatnya, memberitahunya dengan lembut untuk menemukan sesuatu di ruangannya untuk di pakai.

"Aku akan ke sana satu menit lagi," katanya dan mengangguk lagi untuk menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam. Dia melotot padaku sekali lagi dan masuk ke dalam, membanting pintu.

Jimin berbalik ke arahku dan kami melihat satu sama lain, sama sama mulai tertawa pada waktu yang sama.

"Apakah itu tadi benar-benar terjadi?" dia bertanya di antara tawanya.

"Aku takut itu tadi benar-benar terjadi. Tolong bilang Purina aku benar-benar minta maaf," jawabku, menyeka air mata dari mataku.

"Akan aku bilang, tapi dia butuh menenangkan diri sesaat sebelum aku mencoba- tunggu, kau tadi memanggilnya apa?" tanyanya.

"Umm, Purina?" balasku, masih tertawa.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya seperti itu?" tanyanya, tidak lagi tertawa.

"Serius? Ayolah, apa kau tidak tahu?" kataku.

"Tidak, katakan padaku," katanya, menjalankan tangannya melalui rambutnya.

"Oh, man, kau akan membuatku mengatakan itu? Purina...karena dia, ya Tuhan, karena dia mengeong!" seruku, tertawa lagi.

Dia merona dan mengangguk. "Benar, benar, tentu saja kau mendengar itu." Dia tertawa. "Purina," katanya di bawah napasnya dan tersenyum. Aku dapat mendengar Taehyung berdebat dengan petugas delivery di dalam apartemenku, sesuatu tentang potongan spring rolls yang hilang.

"Dia sedikit takut, kau tahu?" kata Jimin, menunjuk pintuku.

"Kau tidak tahu saja," kataku. Aku tetap bisa mendengar Holly meratap di balik pintu. Aku menekan wajahku ke tepian membukanya hanya satu inchi.

"Diam Holly," desisku. Sebuah kaki keluar melalui celah, dan aku bersumpah dia membalasku.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang kucing, tapi apakah ini kelakuan normal?" Tanya Jimin.

"Dia memiliki ketertarikan aneh pada gadismu sejak- sejak malam kedua aku tinggal di sini. Aku pikir dia jatuh cinta."

"Aku mengerti. Aku pasti akan menyampaikan perasaannya ke Nara," katanya. "Saat waktunya tepat tentu saja." Jimin tertawa dan bersiap untuk kembali ke dalam.

"Kau sebaiknya jangan berisik di dalam sana malam ini, atau aku akan mengirim Holly kembali," Aku mengancam.

"Tuhan, tidak," katanya.

"Well, kalau begitu putar musik. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu," aku memohon. "Atau dia akan memanjat dinding lagi."

"Aku bisa memutar musik. Kau mau musik apa?" tanyanya, berbalik untuk melihatku dari depan pintu. Aku kembali ke pintuku dan menempatkan tanganku pintuku.

"Apapun kecuali band besar, oke?" jawabku lembut. Jantung berpindah ke bawah perut bagian bawah, sesuatu melayang.

Sebuah pandangan kecewa melintas di wajahnya. "Kau tidak suka band besar?" tanyanya, suaranya rendah.

Aku menekan jariku di tulang selangkaku, kulitku terasa panas dibawah tatapannya. Aku melihat matanya mengikuti tanganku, membuatku lebih panas dengan intensitas tatapannya.

"Aku menyukainya," bisikku, dan matanya kembali ke mataku dalam keterkejutan. Aku tersenyum dengan senyuman malu dan menghilang kedalam apartemenku, meninggalkan dia yang tersenyum kembali kepadaku.

Taehyung masih berteriak kepada petugas delivery saat aku datang untuk menguliahi Holly, sebuah senyuman kecil terlihat di wajah kami.

Lima menit kemudian, dengan mulut yang penuh dengan mie, aku mendengar Purina meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak terdefinisi dan membanting pintunya. Aku mencoba menyembunyikan seringaianku, berpura-pura menggigit sesuatu yang sangat pedas. Tidak ada dinding yang digedor malam ini, kurasa... Holly akan sangat tertekan.

Sekitar pukul 08.30 malam, aku beranjak ke tempat tidur, Jimin memutarkanku beberapa lagu melalui dinding kami. Bukan band besar, tapi lagunya sangat bagus. Prince. "Pussy Control."

Aku tersenyum ke diriku sendiri, senang dengan rasa humor nakalnya.

Teman? Sudah pasti. Mungkin. Memungkinkan.

"Pussy Control." Aku memikirkan itu lagi dan tertawa.

Permainan bagus, Jimin. Permainan bagus.

*ZELOCHEST*

Ini chapter paling favorit

Ketika Holly bisa bicara

Awas perutnya tidak terselamatkan.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH YAAMPUN NGAKAK

Ada yang protes ada yang setuju soal pasangan teman-temannya Yoongi

Me : /flat face/ /a really really smol smirk/

Udah ah.

EH BTW

MAKASIIIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW FF INI, ADUH AKU TERHURA EH TERHARU HUHUHU. SEKARANG AKU BERTERIMAKASIH SECARA KESELURUHAN DULU MUNGKIN KAPAN KAPAN AKU SELIPIN SATU HALAMAN PENUK THANKSTO BUAT YANG NGEREVIEW FF INI /SMOOCH/NO

Next or ..?


	8. Chapter 8

**No Org.**

zelochest

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Copyright© by Alice Clayton. Ini ff remake kedua saya dengan pertama kali bawa pemain utama YoonMin, haha. Remember fanfiction hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya milik Alice Clayton Author-nim. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | MinYoon | Dominant!Jimin x Submissive!Yoongi | YAOI | MATURE ADULT CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! | REMAKE

Chapter 8

Malam berikutnya aku sedang menuju ke tempat yoga ketika aku mendapati diriku berhadapan dengan Jimin sekali lagi. Dia datang menaiki tangga saat aku turun.

"Kalau aku bilang, 'kita harus berhenti bertemu seperti ini,' akankah terdengar basi seperti yang terdengar di kepalaku?" tawarku.

Dia tertawa. "Sulit untuk dikatakan. Cobalah."

"Oke. Wow, kita harus berhenti bertemu seperti ini!"Seruku.

Kami berdua menunggu sesaat dan kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Yep, basi," katanya.

"Mungkin kita bisa menemukan solusi dengan sesuatu seperti jadwal, berbagi hak pemakaian lorong atau sesuatu yang lain." Aku menggeser berat badanku dari satu kaki ke yang lain. Bagus, sekarang terlihat sepertinya kau harus buang air kecil.

"Kemana kau akan pergi malam ini? Aku kelihatannya kerap memergokimu ketika kau pergi," katanya sambil menarik dirinya ke dinding.

"Well, jelas aku menuju ke suatu tempat yang sangat mewah." Aku menunjuk celana yogaku dan baju kaus santai. Kemudian aku menunjukkan botol air dan tikar yoga.

Dia pura-pura berpikir sangat hati-hati, dan kemudian matanya melebar. "Kau akan ke kelas tembikar!"

"Ya, ke sanalah aku akan pergi...sialan."

Dia menyeringai padaku. Aku tersenyum kembali.

"Jadi kau tidak pernah memberiku berita eksklusif tentang apa yang kau dengar saat brunch (makan antara sarapan dan makan siang) pada hari kemarin. Apa yang terjadi dengan teman-teman kita?" tanyanya, dan aku sama sekali tidak merasakan getaran di perutku saat merujuk pada kata kita. Tidak sama sekali...

"Well, aku dapat memberitahumu bahwa temanku cukup tertarik pada temanmu. Apakah kau tahu bahwa mereka akan pergi ke symphony benefit (pertunjukan orkestra untuk amal) minggu depan?"ucapku, langsung ngeri bahwa aku pergi ke sana dengan cepat.

"Aku mendengarnya. Jungkook mendapat tiket setiap tahun. Bonus dari pekerjaan, ku kira. Pembawa acara berita olahraga selalu pergi ke simphony, kan?"

"Aku akan berasumsi, terutama ketika seseorang mencoba untuk memperkuat tentang-status sosial- manusia," aku menambahkan sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Kau merasakannya, huh?" Dia mengedipkan mata kembali, dan kami tersenyum lagi. Teman? Pasti sebuah kemungkinan kuat.

"Kita harus membandingkan catatan setelah itu, melihat bagaimana _Fantastic Four_ lakukan. Apakah kau tahu bahwa mereka sudah melakukan kencan ganda di sepanjang minggu?" kataku. Jihoon telah mengaku bahwa mereka sudah pacaran terus-menerus, tetapi selalu sebagai berempat. Hmm...

"Aku mendengar sesuatu tentang itu. Mereka semua tampaknya bergaul dengan baik. Itu bagus, kan?"

"Itu bagus, ya. Aku sebenarnya akan pergi dengan mereka minggu depan. Kau harus ikut," Aku menyingkirkan ketakutanku dengan santai. Ini semua untuk gencatan senjata, hanya gencatan senjata...

"Oh, wow. Aku ingin, tapi aku akan keluar negeri. Pergi besok, sebenarnya," katanya.

Jika aku tidak mengenalnya dengan lebih baik, aku akan mengatakan dia tampak hampir kecewa.

"Benarkah? Ada pemotretan?" kataku, dan menyadari kesalahanku.

Seringai yang ku kenali datang kembali sebagai balasan.

"Sebuah pemotretan? Mengecekku?"

Aku merasa wajahku berubah dari merah muda ke merah tomat yang indah. "Seokjin menyebutkan apa yang kau lakukan untuk hidup, ya. Dan aku melihat gambar-gambar di apartemenmu. Ketika kucingku

mengejar gadis Busanmu? Kau ingat?"

Dia tampak menggeser berat badannya sedikit pada pilihan kata kataku. Hmmm, titik lemah?

"Kau memperhatikan foto-fotoku?" tanyanya.

"Aku melakukannya. Kau punya satu set besar _sconces_." Aku tersenyum manis dan melihat langsung selangkangannya.

"Sconces?" Gumamnya, berdehem.

"Pekerjaan yang berbahaya. Jadi kemana kau menuju, sih? Di luar negeri, maksudku." Aku sengaja menyeret mataku kembali kepadanya, dan melihat dia di tempat di dekat wajahku.

Heh, heh, heh...

"Apa? Oh, um, Irlandia. Pengambilan gambar sekelompok pesisir pantai, dan kemudian pergi ke beberapa kota kota kecil," jawabnya, membawa tatapannya kembali padaku.

Itu menyenangkan untuk melihat dia sedikit bingung. "Irlandia, menyenangkan. Well, bawakan aku sweater."

"Sweater, oke. Ada lagi?"

"Sebuah pot emas? Dan shamrock (tanaman semanggi)?"

"Bagus. Aku takkan meninggalkan toko suvenir yang berada di airport," gumamnya.

"Dan kemudian ketika kau pulang ke rumah, aku akan melakukan tarian Irlandia untukmu!" Aku menangis dan mulai tertawa betapa konyolnya percakapan ini.

"Aw, Pinky Boxer Boy, kau baru saja menawarkan diri untuk menari untukku?" katanya dengan suara rendah, melangkah sedikit lebih dekat.

Dan hanya seperti itu, keseimbangan kekuasaan bergeser.

"Jimin, Jimin, Jimin," aku menghela napas, menggeleng.

Terutama untuk menghapus pengaruhnya yang mendekatiku. "Kita sudah membahas ini. Aku tidak punya keinginan untuk bergabung dengan harem."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan memintamu?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau tidak melakukannya? Selain itu, aku berpikir itu akan mengacaukan gencatan senjata, bukan?" Aku tertawa.

"Mmm, gencatan senjata," katanya.

Lalu aku mendengar langkah di tangga bawah. "Jimin? Apakah itu kau?" Sebuah suara memanggil.

Dengan begitu ia melangkah mundur, menjauh dariku. Aku menunduk dan menyadari kami telah beringsut mendekat ke arah satu sama lain di sepanjang percakapan kami.

"Hei, Kaeun, di atas sini!" panggilnya.

"Seorang harem? Aku akan menonton dindingku malam ini," kataku pelan.

"Hentikan itu. Dia memiliki hari yang sulit di kantor, dan kami akan pergi ke bioskop. Itu saja."

Dia tersenyum malu-malu padaku, dan aku tertawa. Jika kami akan menjadi teman, aku mungkin sebaiknya bertemu dengan para harem, demi Tuhan.

Sesaat kemudian Kaeun bergabung dengan kami, yang aku, tentu saja, tahu sebagai Spanx. Aku meredam sebuah tawa saat aku tersenyum padanya.

"Kaeun, ini adalah tetanggaku, Yoongi," kata Jimin. "Yoongi, ini adalah Kaeun."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, dan dia melihat dengan aneh antara Jimin dan aku."Hai, Kaeun. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Kau juga, Yoongi. Kau seseorang yang bersama si kucing?" tanyanya, binar di matanya. Aku menatap Jimin, dan ia mengangkat bahu.

"Bersalah, meskipun Holly akan berpendapat bahwa, pada kenyataannya, dia adalah orang yang nyata."

"Oh, aku tahu. Anjingku dulu suka menonton TV dan menyalak sampai aku menemukan sesuatu yang dia suka. Betapa mengganggunya dia." Kaeun tersenyum.

Kami semua berdiri sejenak, dan itu mulai terasa sedikit canggung.

"Oke, kids, aku pergi ke yoga. Jimin, semoga perjalananmu aman, dan aku akan memberitahumu berita dari para pasangan baru ketika kau kembali."

"Kedengarannya bagus. Aku akan pergi sebentar, tapi mudah mudahan mereka tidak akan mendapat terlalu banyak masalah selama aku pergi." Dia tertawa ketika mereka mulai menaiki tangga.

"Aku akan mengawasi mereka. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kaeun,"kataku, menuju ke bawah.

"Kau juga, Yoongi. 'Malam!" Serunya kembali kepadaku.

Saat aku berjalan menuruni tangga, lebih lambat dari yang diperlukan, aku mendengar dia berkata, "Pinky Boxer Boy yang cantik."

"Diam, Kaeun," dia membalasnya, dan aku bersumpah dia menepuk pantatnya.

Lengkingannya sedetik kemudian menegaskan hal itu.

Aku memutar mataku saat aku mendorong pintu terbuka dan menuju ke jalan. Ketika aku sampai ke gym, aku menukar kelasku dari yoga menjadi kickboxing.

*ZELOCHEST*

"Aku ingin vodka martini, tanpa es dengan tiga zaitun, tolong."

Bartender mulai bekerja saat aku melihat sekeliling restoran yang ramai, mengambil istirahat dari _Fantastic Four_. Setelah dua minggu mendengar tentang semua kencan ganda yang luar biasa, aku setuju untuk pergi keluar dengan mereka dan mengubahnya menjadi _Fantastic Five_. Itu menyenangkan, dan aku bersenang-senang, tapi setelah berada dengan dua pasangan baru sepanjang malam aku butuh jeda sejenak. Menonton orang-orang di bar adalah cara yang bagus untuk mendapatkan beberapa waktu istirahat. Di sebelahku adalah pasangan yang menarik: pria beruban dengan wanita yang terlihat lebih muda dariku yang baru mempermak payudaranya. Gadis pintar! Kau mendapatkan milikmu. Maksudku, jika harus terlihat menggelambir, pacar dari seorang pria tua jelek ingin payudara yang lebih besar juga.

Apa aku terdengar matre? Lupakan.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan menikmati hidup sendirian, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku menemukan aku cukup baik tanpa pria dalam hidupku. Aku sendirian, tapi aku tidak kesepian. Orgasme dikesampingkan, aku kadang-kadang merindukan ditemani oleh seorang pacar, tapi aku suka pergi sendirian ke banyak tempat. Aku bisa bepergian sendirian, jadi mengapa tidak? Dan sendiri di dalam sebuah restoran juga baik-baik saja. Ternyata aku bisa kencan dengan diriku sendiri.

Namun, makan malam dengan teman-temanku sudah cukup menghibur. Cara kedua pasangan baru mengitari satu sama lain saat menyenangkan untuk ditonton. Taehyung dan Jihoon keduanya membuat kesalahan diri mereka sendiri bahwa laki-laki yang didengungkan di kepala mereka sebagai pasangan yang sempurna satu sama lain. Saat itu aku melihat Taehyung dalam kerumunan, tinggi badannya dan rambut merah yang cantik menempatkannya terpisah bahkan di antara ratusan. Restoran yang panas, dan bar bahkan lebih panas, tempat ini penuh sesak dengan orang-orang dan tuntutan.

Aku bisa melihat Taehyung mengobrol dengan seseorang, dan ke samping aku menemukan Jihoon dan Mingyu. Apa yang aneh? Jungkook, bukan Mingyu, terlihat menjadi pasangan percakapan Taehyung. Jungkook tampak benar-benar terpesona pada Taehyung, tangannya bergerak melalui udara dan pernyataan penekanan dengan buah zaitun dalam tusukan buah saat ia mendengarkan, terpesona. Dari tempatku berdiri, jarak memberiku kejelasan yang sempurna. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum. Mereka telah menemukan para pria yang selalu mereka pikir mereka inginkan, tapi sekarang mereka masing-masing tampaknya terpesona oleh yang lain...

ah benar, rumput tetangga selalu lebih baik, kan?

Taehyung melirikku dan melihat aku di bar, dan tidak lama kemudian, dia minta diri dan menuju ke arahku.

"Bersenang-senang?" tanyaku saat ia menduduki bangku di sebelahku.

"Aku menikmati waktu yang menyenangkan," renungnya. Dia kemudian mengatakan kepada bartender bagaimana membuat koktailnya secara tepat.

"Bagaimana Jungkook malam ini?"

Matanya menyala sebentar, dan kemudian dia tampak menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Jungkook? Baik, aku kira. Dan Mingyu tampak hebat, bukan?" Dia menutupi, menunjuk ke arah tempat kami sebelumnya, di mana Jihoon dan Mingyu masih asyik mengobrol. Mingyu memang terlihat tampan dengan celana jins dan kemeja yang persis cocok dengan mata es-nya -matanya berubah gembira pada Taehyung.

Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak melihatnya?

"Jungkook terlihat cukup tampan juga malam ini," aku mengalihkan pembicaraan, memfokuskan kembali pada pembawa acara olah raga yang berotot. Sweater hitam ketat, celana chino (skinny jeans)-dia yang setiap incinya tampak fashionable.

"Yep," katanya dingin, menjilati sedikit garam (hiasan tepi gelas untuk minuman cocktail yang biasanya terbuat dari garam atau gula) dari tepi gelasnya.

Aku tertawa dan meletakkan sebuah tangan di lengannya.

"Ayolah, boy, ayo kita kembali kepada priamu," kataku, dan kami bergabung kembali dengan grup.

Aku pulang terlebih dahulu sebelum teman-temanku, lelah tapi senang. Sekali lagi aku akan menghabiskan malam sendirian dan hidup untuk menceritakan kisah tersebut. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah wanita lajang lain memahami kegembiraan yang berasal dari orang kelima yang tidak tertarik akan kencan buta. Untuk tidak perlu berbasa-basi dengan beberapa pria yang kau sudah atur siapa orangnya, untuk tidak perlu khawatir tentang beberapa idiot dengan napas potongan daging-berlapis-saus lada yang mencoba untuk memaksa lidahnya bergoyang menuruni belakang tenggorokanmu, dan tidak perlu untuk menjelaskan kepada si idiot yang sama mengapa kau bersikeras memanggil taksi untuk pulang ke rumah ketika Camaro super cepatnya diparkir tepat di sana.

Aku menikmati -atau harus aku katakan sebagian besar menikmati- bermacam-macam hubungan sejak SMA, tetapi tidak benar-benar pernah jatuh cinta untuk waktu yang lama. Tidak sejak tahun terakhir saat perguruan tinggi. Dan sejak hal itu hancur berantakan, aku hanya punya serangkaian teman kencan biasa, tidak pernah benar benar merasa sepenuhnya ter-investasikan pada siapa pun. Oleh karena itu masa keabsenanku dari kencan ini terjadi. Mendapati semua bagian berbaris tampak lebih dan lebih sulit bagiku karena aku semakin tua, dan prosesnya dapat membuat lelah. _Yoongi bagian bawah_ mungkin selalu setuju dan siap, tapi Otak dan Hati tampaknya selalu memiliki keberatan sendiri. Ditambah lagi, sekarang O-ku juga absen, siapa yang tahu seberapa lama, aku menemukan gaya hidup soliterku (mandiri, tidak terikat) lebih dan lebih menarik.

Saat aku merenung atas pemikiran tersebut, menuju rumah di dalam taksi, telepon aku berbunyi. Aku punya teks dari nomor yang tidak kukenal.

 _Malam ini menyenangkan?_

Siapa yang berani mengirimi aku sms?

 **Siapa yang berani mengirimi aku sms?**

Saat aku menunggu jawaban, aku membungkuk dan melepaskan sepatuku. Teleponku berbunyi lagi, dan aku membaca.

 _Beberapa orang menyebut diriku Wallbanger._

Wallbanger, huh?

 **Tunggu sebentar - bagaimana kau mendapatkan nomorku?**

Aku tahu itu mungkin Taehyung atau Jihoon. Sialan. Mereka benar-benar pemaksa akhir-akhir ini.

 _Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan sumberku._

 _Jadi, apakah malam ini menyenangkan?_

Oke, aku bisa memainkan game ini.

 **Kenyataannya ya. Dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang.**

 **Bagaimana Emerald Isle? Belum kesepian?**

 _Disini indah sebenarnya, sedang sarapan._

 _Dan aku tidak pernah kesepian._

 **Aku percaya itu. Apakah kau membelikan aku sweater?**

 _Sedang aku lakukan, ingin mendapatkan yang bagus._

 **Ya, tolong beri aku satu yang bagus.**

 _Tidak akan menanggapi yang satu itu...bagaimana kucingmu?_

 **Benar-benar tidak akan menanggapi itu.**

 _Oke, secara resmi mengakhiri babak ini._

 **Wow. Aku menikmati gencatan senjata ini lebih dari yang aku harapkan.**

 _Aku harus mengakui itu baik bagi aku juga._

 _Sudah sampai rumah?_

 **Yep, baru saja berhenti di depan gedung kita.**

 _Oke, aku akan menunggu sampai Kau berada di dalam._

 **Taruhan kau tidak sabar untuk masuk ke dalam.**

 _Kau setan, kau tahu itu?_

 **Aku sudah tahu. Oke, sudah di dalam. Baru saja menendang pintumu,ngomong-ngomong.**

 _Terima kasih._

 **Hanya menjadi tetangga yang baik.**

 _Selamat malam, Yoongi._

 **Selamat pagi, Jimin.**

Aku tertawa saat aku memutar kunci di lubangnya dan masuk ke dalam. Aku tenggelam ke sofaku, masih tertawa. Holly secepatnya melompat ke pangkuanku, dan aku mengelus-elus bulu halusnya saat dia mengeongkan ucapan selamat datangnya. Teleponku berbunyi sekali lagi.

 _Apakah kau benar-benar menendang pintu?_

 **Diam. Makan sarapanmu.**

Aku tertawa lagi saat aku mengubah silent mode teleponku untuk malam hari dan berbaring di sofa. Holly bertengger di dadaku saat aku sedikit bersantai, memikirkan wallbanger sialan itu di kepalaku. Itu mengejutkan seberapa jelas aku bisa membayangkannya: jeans pudar lembut, sepatu hiking,sweater rajut turtleneck berwarna off-white dari Irlandia, rambutnya yang berantakan. Berdiri di atas pantai berbatu di suatu tempat, laut sebagai latar belakang. Sedikit terbakar sinar matahari, sedikit lapuk, tangan di saku. Dan senyum itu...

*ZELOCHEST*

Sconces: Pelindung tembok untuk lilin atau lampu yang di gantung.

Eciye udah chat chat an ciye /?

So next or..?


	9. Chapter 9

**No Org.**

zelochest

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Copyright© by Alice Clayton. Ini ff remake kedua saya dengan pertama kali bawa pemain utama YoonMin, haha. Remember fanfiction hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya milik Alice Clayton Author-nim. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | MinYoon | Dominant!Jimin x Submissive!Yoongi | YAOI | MATURE ADULT CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! | REMAKE

Chapter 9

 **I have warned you guys !**

 **** notice : italic jimin, bold yoongi ****

 ** _PESAN TEKS SINGKAT ANTARA YOONGI DAN JIMIN_**

 **Kau menerima sebuah paket kiriman. Aku yang menandatanganinya dan paketnya sekarang ada di tempatku.**

 _Terima kasih. Aku akan mengambilnya saat aku kembali. Bagaimana kabarmu?_

 **Baik, hanya bekerja. Bagaimana Irlandia?**

 _Beruntung. Bagaimana kabar kucing gila itu?_

 **Beruntung. Aku menangkap dia saat mencoba untuk memanjat dinding. Dia masih mencari Purina. Merindukannya.**

 _Kupikir percintaan tidak akan terjadi pada mereka berdua._

 **Mungkin tidak... Meskipun dia tak akan melupakannya dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin harus ditambah** ** _catnip_** **-nya.**

 _Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Tak ada yang (tidak) suka kucing (pussy) yang tidak bisa diajak ngobrol._

 **Aku sebenarnya agak takut padamu.**

 _LOL. Jangan takut. Tunggu sampai aku menawarimu permen._

 **Jika aku melihatmu memakai jas hujan aku akan lari ke arah yang lain! Btw kapan kau pulang?**

 _Sedikit kangen padaku?_

 **Tidak, aku ingin menggantung kembali beberapa lukisan di dinding di belakang kepala ranjangku dan aku ingin tahu berapa banyak waktu yang kupunya.**

 _Pulang dalam 2 minggu. Jika kau bisa menunggu selama itu, Aku akan membantumu. Itu setidaknya yang bisa kulakukan._

 **Setidaknya, dan aku akan menunggu. Kau sediakan palunya, Aku akan menyediakan minuman koktail-nya.**

 _Penasaran pada paluku, ya?_

 **Pergi ke lorong sekarang untuk menendang pintumu.**

 **.**

 ** _PESAN TEKS SINGKAT ANTARA TAEHYUNG DAN YOONGI_**

Guys, coba tebak? Rumah kakek Jihoon bisa dipakai bulan depan.

Kita dalam perjalanan ke Jeju, baby!

 **Bagus! Itu pasti akan menyenangkan. Aku sudah sangat ingin pergi bersama teman-temanku.**

Kami sedang berpikir untuk mengundang para dom...apa kau setuju?

 **Tidak apa-apa. Kalian berempat akan menikmatinya.**

Idiot, sudah jelas kau masih diundang.

 **Aw trims! Aku akan senang menemani dua pasang kekasih di akhir pekan yang romantis. FANTASTIS!**

Jangan jadi orang brengsek. Kau benar-benar masih diajak. kau tidak akan jadi obat nyamuk. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan! Apa kau tahu Mingyu bisa main gitar? Dia akan membawanya, dan kita bisa bernyanyi bersama!

 **Apa ini...kemping? Tidak trims!**

 **.**

PESAN TEKS SINGKAT ANTARA JIHOON DAN JUNGKOOK

Hei, Pria Besar, apa yang kau lakukan pertengahan bulan depan?

Hei, seksi. Belum ada rencana. Ada apa?

Kakek-ku akan mengijinkan kita memakai rumah peristirahatannya di Jeju. Kau ikut? Tanyai Mingyu juga...

Hell Yes! Aku datang. Aku akan tanya pada si Culun apa dia mau ikut.

Coba ajak bicara Yoongi agar dia mau ikut juga.

Bagus! Makin banyak makin meriah. Kita masih bertemu untuk minum-minum dengan Taehyung dan Mingyu malam ini?

Ya, sampai nanti.

Kau benar, Kiddo.

.

PESAN TEKS SINGKAT ANTARA JIMIN DAN JUNGKOOK

 _Berhentilah bertanya padaku tentang Jimat Keberuntungan._

Si Pria Kecil itu selalu membuatku tertawa setiap saat! Hei, kapan kau pulang? Kami akan pergi ke Jeju untuk acara akhir pekan bulan depan.

 _Aku akan pulang minggu depan. Siapa yang akan ikut?_

Jihoon dan Taehyung, aku dan Mingyu. Mungkin Yoongi. Dia lumayan juga.

 _Yah, dia cukup lumayan ketika dia tidak jadi cockblocker (penghalang). Jeju, huh?_

Ya, kakek Jihoon punya rumah di sana.

 _Keren._

.

PESAN TEKS SINGKAT ANTARA JIMIN DAN YOONGI

 _Kau akan ke Jeju?_

 **Bagaimana bisa kau sudah dengar tentang hal itu?**

 _Kabar tersebar... Jungkook cukup bersemangat._

 ** _Oh, aku yakin dia begitu. Kepalanya penuh dengan Taehyung yang ada di bak mandi air panas - tidak terlalu sulit untuk mengetahuinya._**

 _Tunggu, kupikir dia pacaran dengan Jihoon._

 **Oh, memang, tapi dia jelas membayangkan Taehyung ada di dalam bak air panas, percayalah.**

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

 **Hal-hal aneh sedang terjadi di Seoul. Mereka masing masing pacaran dengan orang yang salah.**

 _Apa?_

 **Ini mengejutkan. Jihoon tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan tentang Mingyu, yang biasanya menatap kearahnya seperti anak anjing yang sedih. Dan Taehyung begitu sibuk melamunkan tangan Jungkook si Manusia Raksasa hingga tak bisa melihat bahwa Jungkook menatap tepat ke arahnya. Cukup lucu.**

 _Kenapa mereka tidak tukar pasangan?_

 **Kata orang yang punya selir...tidak semudah itu**

 _Tunggu sampai aku pulang, aku akan mengurusnya._

 **Oke,** ** _Mr. Fix-It_** **. Sebelum atau sesudah kau menggantung lukisanku?**

 _Jangan khawatir,_ _ **Pinkish Boxie Boy**_ _. Aku akan segera masuk ke kamar tidurmu._

 **Mendesah.**

 _Apakah kau barusan benar-benar mengetikkan kata mendesah?_

 **Mendesah...**

 _Apa kau akan ikut ke Jeju?_

 **Tidak jika aku bisa mencegahnya. Meskipun itu cukup sepadan untuk menonton kekacauan ketika mereka akhirnya menyadari masalah mereka.**

 _Memang._

 _._

PESAN TEKS SINGKAT ANTARA YOONGI DAN JIHOON

Apa-apaan ini kudengar bahwa kau tidak ikut ke Jeju?

 **Ugh! Apa masalahnya?**

Tenang, _Trigger_. Apa yang sedang mengganggumu?

 **Aku hanya tidak paham kenapa hal ini penting bahwa aku harus menemani kalian semua di akhir pekan romantis. Aku sangat senang untuk pergi pada kesempatan berikutnya. Pergi dengan kalian di sini adalah satu hal. Ikut bersama kalian ke Jeju? Kurasa tidak.**

Ini tidak akan seperti itu. Aku janji.

 **Aku sudah sering mendengar Jimin menggedor dinding ketika dia disini. Aku tak perlu mendengar Jungkook menyetubuhimu di kamar sebelah, atau Taehyung dianiaya.**

Apakah kau pikir dia menganiaya Taehyung?

 **Apa?**

Mingyu. Apa kau pikir dia menganiaya Taehyung?

 **Dia melakukan apa?**

Oh, kau tahu apa yang kumaksud...

 **Apa kau benar-benar bertanya padaku jika teman baik kita Taehyung berhubungan seks dengan mainan pria barunya?**

Ya! Aku bertanya!

 **Kenyataannya, tidak. Mereka belum main kasar. Tunggu, kenapa kau bertanya? kau sudah tidur dengan Jungkook kan? Ya kan?**

Aku harus pergi.

.

PESAN TEKS SINGKAT ANTARA TAEHYUNG DAN MINGYU

Apakah aneh bahwa kita hanya pernah pergi keluar saat kencan ganda dengan Jihoon dan Jungkook ?

Apa?

Apakah aneh?

Aku tak tahu. Apa begitu?

Ya. Malam ini kau harus datang, sendirian, dan kita menonton film.

Yes dear

Dan btw, tanyakan pada temanmu Jimin untuk datang ke Jeju.

Ada alasan tertentu aku melakukan ini?

Ya.

Mau memberitahuku?

Tidak. Bawa popcorn.

.

PESAN TEKS SINGKAT ANTARA MINGYU DAN JIMIN

Apa kau sudah rindu rumah?

 _Aku siap untuk pulang, ya. Penerbanganku paling akhir besok malam. Atau malam ini. Sial, aku tak tahu._

Jihoon memintaku agar secara resmi menanyakan padamu apa kau ingin datang ke Jeju. Kau ikut?

 _Jeju, huh?_

Ya. Kupikir Yoongi juga ikut.

 _Kupikir dia tidak akan ikut._

Kau telah bicara dengan si cockblocker itu?

 _Sedikit. Dia lumayan juga. Gencatan senjata tampaknya berlanjut._

Hmmm. Jadi, Jeju?

 _Biar kupikirkan. Selancar angin akhir pekan ini?_

Yep.

PESAN TEKS SINGKAT ANTARA JIMIN DAN YOONGI

 _Jadi aku diundang ke acara Jeju itu. Kau akan ikut?_

 **Kau diundang? Ugh...**

 _Tebakanku kau masih belum menerima gagasan itu?_

 **Aku tak tahu. Aku senang pergi ke sana, dan rumahnya cukup fantastis. Kau akan ikut?**

 _Kau akan ikut?_

 **Aku yang tanya dulu.**

 _Jadi, apa?_

 **Kekanakan. Kukira aku akhirnya akan ikut.**

 _Bagus! Aku suka suasana di sana._

 **Oh, kau jadi ikut sekarang?**

 _Mungkin juga. Kedengarannya menyenangkan._

 **Hmm, kita lihat saja nanti. Pulang besok, ya?**

 _Ya, penerbangan malam dan lalu tidur selama setidaknya satu hari._

 **Kabari aku kapan kau bangun. Aku punya paket untukmu.**

 _Akan kulakukan._

 **Dan aku memanggang roti zucchini malam ini. Aku akan menyisihkan untukmu. Kau mungkin tak punya bahan makanan sama sekali, kan?**

 _Kau membuat roti zucchini?_

 **Yup**

 _Mendesah..._

*ZELOCHEST*

Aku tiba-tiba terbangun dan mendengar musik yang datang dari rumah sebelah. Aku melihat jam. Sudah lewat jam dua pagi. Holly menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari bawah selimut dan mendesis.

"Oh, tutup mulut. Jangan cemburu," Aku balas mendesis.

Dia memelototiku, menunjukkan padaku pantatnya saat ia berbalik dan menggeliat masuk di bawah selimut, kepala terlebih dulu.

Aku juga meringkuk lebih dalam, tersenyum saat aku mendengarkan musiknya.

Jimin sudah pulang.

*ZELOCHEST*

Keesokan paginya aku bangun sangat senang karena sekarang hari Sabtu. Aku telah mengerjakan segalanya: tak ada pakaian yang harus dicuci, tak ada tugas untuk dilakukan. Hanya satu hari untuk dinikmati dan bersantai. Fantastis.

Aku memutuskan untuk memulai dengan mandi berendam yang lama dan menyenangkan, setelah itu aku akan memutuskan apa yang harus kulakukan hari ini. Aku berpikir untuk jogging di Taman sore nanti. Musim gugur di Seoul begitu cantik ketika cuaca bagus. Atau aku mungkin hanya membawa buku dan menghabiskan seluruh sore disana.

Aku menyiapkan bak mandi dan Holly datang untuk menemaniku.

Dia menyelinap keluar masuk di kakiku saat aku menjatuhkan piyamaku di lantai dan mengeong saat ia menjelajahi bagian atas bak mandi. Dia sangat suka duduk di tepi bak sementara aku mandi. Dia tidak pernah jatuh, meskipun kadang-kadang ia akan mencelupkan ekornya. Kucing konyol —suatu hari dia akan mencelupkan lebih dari ekornya.

Aku mengetes suhu airnya. Aku nyaris sampai ke sisi bak mandi raksasa ini ketika memutuskan aku butuh sedikit kopi sebelum aku berendam. Aku melangkah keluar menuju dapur—telanjang dengan bebasnya— untuk membuatkan diriku sendiri secangkir kopi. Aku menguap saat menakar biji kopi ke dalam penggiling.

Aku memasukkan beberapa sendok ke dalam penyaring dan pergi untuk mengambil air. Segera setelah aku menyalakan kerannya, suara melengking terdengar.

Pertama, aku mendengar Holly mengeong tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Lalu aku mendengar percikan. Aku mulai tersenyum, berpikir akhirnya dia jatuh, ketika air dari wastafel menyemprot langsung tepat ke wajahku.

Aku mengerjapkan mata habis-habisan, bingung sampai aku menyadari air menyembur keluar dari bagian atas keran, menyemprot ke seluruh dapur. "Sial!" Aku menjerit, berusaha untuk mematikannya. Tidak beruntung.

Aku berlari ke kamar mandi, masih mengumpat dan menemukan Holly bersembunyi di belakang toilet, basah kuyup, dan keran bak mandi menyemburkan air dengan liar ke seluruh kamar mandi.

"Apa—?" Seruku, mencoba lagi untuk mematikan air. Lalu aku mulai panik. Rasanya seperti seluruh apartemen mengalami kekacauan secara bersamaan. Ada air yang menyemprot kesegala arah, dan Holly masih melengking sekuat tenaga.

Aku telanjang, basah kuyup, dan panik.

" _Motherf*ckingcocksuckershitdamndamn!_ " Aku menjerit dan menyambar handuk. Aku mencoba untuk berpikir, berusaha menenangkan diri. Pasti ada katup untuk mematikannya di suatu tempat. Aku sudah sering mendesain ulang kamar mandi, Demi Tuhan. Berpikir, Yoongi!

Kemudian aku mendengar suara gedoran datang dari suatu tempat di apartemen. Tentu saja yang pertama terpikir olehku adalah kamar tidur—secara alami. Tapi tidak, sekarang adalah pintu depan.

Membungkus handuk kesekeliling bagian privasiku dan masih memaki begitu kasar cukup membuat seorang pelaut tersipu, aku berjalan melintasi lantai, untungnya tidak tergelincir oleh genangan air, dan dengan marah membukakan pintu.

Tentu saja itu Jimin.

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan akalmu? Kenapa teriak-teriak?"

Aku sebenarnya tidak memperhatikan celana boxer hijau kotak kotak, rambut sehabis tidur, atau tonjolan otot perutnya.

Sebenarnya.

Mode bertahan hidup menyala, dan aku mencengkeram sikunya saat ia mengusap mata dan menyeretnya secara paksa masuk ke apartemen. "Di mana sebenarnya letak katup untuk mematikan kran di apartemen ini?" Jeritku.

Dia memandang ke sekeliling kekacauan: air menyemprot dari dapur, air di lantai yang berasal dari kamar mandi, dan aku yang memakai handuk bergambar Snoopy Camp, yang mana handuk pertama yang bisa kusambar.

Bahkan dalam kondisi krisis Jimin masih sempat menatap selama 2,5 detik pada tubuhku yang nyaris telanjang. Oke, aku mungkin sudah menatap tubuhnya 3,2 detik.

Kemudian kami berdua segera beraksi. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi seperti pria yang punya misi, dan aku bisa mendengar dia mengetuk sesuatu. Holly mendesis dan berlari keluar, langsung ke dapur.

Menyadari bahwa disana sama basahnya, ia melompat melintasi ruangan dalam gerakan akrobatik dan mendarat di atas lemari es.

Aku mulai berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membantu dan bertabrakan dengan Jimin saat ia berlari ke arah dapur.

Tidak terpengaruh, ia meluncur di bawah lantai dan membuka pintu di bawah wastafel. Dia mulai melemparkan perlengkapan pembersih milikku ke seluruh lantai, dan aku menduga dia sedang berusaha untuk meraih katup menutupnya. Aku mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikan bagaimana bagian belakang celana boxernya menempel ketat pantatnya. Aku berusaha sangat keras. Dia sekarang juga basah oleh air, dan kemudian kakinya terpelesat dari bawah tubuhnya, menbuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aduh," katanya dari bawah wastafel, terduduk di lantai dapurku yang basah. Lalu ia berguling. Dia basah kuyup.

"Kemarilah dan bantu aku. Aku tak bisa mematikan yang satu ini," pintanya diantara suara semburan air dan kucing mengeong.

Mengingat bahwa aku hanya memakai handuk, aku dengan hati-hati berlutut di sampingnya dan mencoba untuk tidak menatap tubuhnya yang basah, tinggi, ramping yang sangat dekat dengan tubuhku. Satu semburan air yang langsung mengenai bola mataku sudah cukup untuk menyadarkanku dari lamunan, dan aku memperbarui fokusku.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" Teriakku.

"Apa kau punya kunci inggris?"

"Ya!"

"Bisakah kau mengambilnya?"

"Tentu!"

"Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Aku tak tahu!" Aku duduk di sana, mencoba untuk melihat di bawah wastafel.

"Well, ambillah, Demi Tuhan!"

"Baiklah. Baiklah!" Aku berteriak dan berlari menuju ke lemari di lorong.

Ketika aku kembali, aku sedikit terpeleset di ubin basah dan meluncur ke sampingnya.

"Ini!" Teriakku dan menyodorkan kunci inggris ke bawah wastafel.

Aku melihat dia bekerja, wajahnya tak terlihat. Lengannya menegang, dan aku bisa melihat betapa kuatnya dia. Aku menyaksikan dengan takjub ketika perutnya mengeras dan menampilkan enam tonjolan perut. Ups, jadi delapan. Dan kemudian V muncul. Halo, V...

Ia mendengus dan mengerang dan ototnya menegang saat ia mematikan katup, seluruh tubuhnya terlibat dalam usahanya. Aku menyaksikan bagaimana ia berjuang dalam Pertempuran Melawan Katup dan akhirnya menang. Aku juga mengamati dengan cermat pada boxer kotak-kotak hijaunya, yang ketika basah, menempel ketat seperti kulit kedua. Kulit yang basah, dan mungkin juga hangat, dan—

"Selesai!"

"Hore!" Aku bertepuk tangan saat air akhirnya berhenti. Dia mengeluarkan satu erangan terakhir, yang anehnya terdengar akrab, dan rileks. Aku menyaksikan bagaimana ia meluncur keluar dari bawah wastafel.

Dia berbaring di sampingku di lantai, basah dan hanya memakai celana boxer.

Aku duduk di sampingnya, basah dan hanya memakai handuk.

Holly duduk di atas lemari es, basah dan marah.

Holly terus berteriak/mengeong, dan kami terus saling menatap, terengah-engah—Jimin karena perjuangannya dan aku...karena perjuangan Jimin. Holly akhirnya melompat turun dari kulkas ke meja dan tergelincir di dalam genangan air. Dia menabrak radioku, memantul, dan jatuh ke lantai. Suara keras Seungri membanjir ke dalam dapur yang basah saat Holly mengibaskan tubuhnya dan berlari ke ruang tamu.

"Let's talk about love (Mari bercinta)..." Seungri menyanyikannya seperti dia bersungguh-sungguh, dan Jimin dan aku saling memandang, wajah kami berwarna merah membara.

"Apa kau bercanda?" Kataku.

"Apa ini nyata?" katanya, dan kami berdua mulai tertawa—pada kekacauan, pada kekonyolan, semata-mata pada kegilaan yang baru saja terjadi dan fakta bahwa kami sekarang berbaring setengah telanjang di dapurku, tertutup air, mendengarkan lagu yang mendorong kami untuk, pada kenyataannya, "bercinta," dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku akhirnya duduk tegak, sambil menyeka air mata tawaku. Dia duduk di sebelahku masih memegangi perutnya.

"Ini seperti satu episode yang buruk dari sebuah sitkom."

Dia terkekeh.

"Memang iya." Aku terkikik, menarik handuk lebih ketat ketubuhku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membersihkannya?" tanya Jimin, berdiri.

Aku menyadari bahwa celana boxer-nya, dan apa pun yang mungkin berada di dalamnya, sekarang berada di depan mata. Tenanglah, Yoongi.

"Ya, kukira kita harus membersihkannya." Aku tertawa lagi saat ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan tumpuan sedikitpun, jadi aku berpegangan pada tangannya, kakiku tergelincir di atas lantai.

"Ini tak akan pernah bisa berhasil," gumamnya dan menyambar tubuhku. Dia menggendongku ke ruang tamu kemudian menurunkanku. "Hati-hati di sana. Snoopy-nya melorot sedikit,"katanya, menunjuk ke bagian yang menutupi milikku.

"kau suka itu, kan?" godaku, menarik handukku lebih ketat.

"Aku akan ganti pakaian, dan aku akan membawakanmu beberapa handuk kering. Cobalah untuk tetap keluar dari masalah." Dia mengedipkan mata dan kembali ke apartemennya. Aku tertawa lagi dan pergi ke kamar tidur di mana Holly sekarang hanya terlihat seperti gundukan di bawah selimut.

Aku melihat cermin diatas meja riasku saat aku mencari sesuatu untuk dipakai. Aku benar-benar terlihat bersinar. Huh. Pasti karena semua air dinginnya.

*ZELOCHEST*

Satu jam kemudian segalanya sudah terkendali. Kami membersihkan air, memperingatkan orang-orang di lantai bawah jika seandainya ada kebocoran di bawah, dan menelepon petugas pemeliharaan.

Kami mulai merambah menuju pintu depanku, mengepel sisa air terakhir dengan handuk yang dengan murah hati disediakan oleh Jimin.

"Benar-benar kacau!" Seruku, bangkit dari lantai dan menjatuhkan diriku ke sofa.

"Belum seberapa. Kau bisa saja berurusan dengan ini setelah tidur hanya tiga jam, dan terbangun oleh seorang pria kecil yang berteriak sekeras-kerasnya," katanya, menghampiriku untuk duduk di lengan sofa.

Aku melengkungkan satu alis, dan dia menarik kata-katanya.

"Oke, contoh yang buruk karena skenarionya merupakan sesuatu yang kau kenal. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku harus tetap tinggal di sini dan menunggu orang yang akan memperbaiki kekacauan ini. Sekarang, aku tak punya air, yang berarti tidak ada kopi, belum mandi, tidak ada apapun. Menyebalkan," gumamku sambil bersidekap.

"Well, aku akan di seberang lorong, minum kopi dan memikirkan tentang showerku, jika kau butuh sesuatu," katanya, menuju ke pintu.

"Brengsek, kau harus membuatkan aku kopi."

"Apa kau juga menerima ajakanku untuk ke kamar mandi?"

"kau tidak akan berada di sana denganku, tahu."

"Kurasa kau bisa mendapat salah satunya. Ayolah, cockblocker kecil," katanya gusar, menarikku bangun dari sofa dan menuntunku di seberang lorong. Holly mengeluarkan satu teriakan marah terakhirnya padaku dari kamar tidur, dan aku mendesis kearahnya.

"Ups, tunggu. Biar aku ambilkan sarapan." Aku menyambar bungkusan foil dari meja.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Roti Zucchini-mu."Aku bersumpah ia hampir menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia pasti benar benar suka roti zucchini.

*ZELOCHEST*

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, aku duduk di meja dapur Jimin, dengan kaki ditekuk, minum kopi giling Prancis dan sambil menggeringkan rambutku dengan handuk. Jimin tampak benarbenar santai dan senang, dan dia melahap seluruh potongan roti. Aku baru makan setengah potong ketika ia menyambarnya dariku, seluruh potongan menghilang di mulutnya.

Dia mendorong mundur dari meja dan mengerang, menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang penuh.

"Kau ingin rotinya lagi? Aku memanggang banyak, dasar kau babi kecil rakus." Aku mengerutkan hidungku padanya.

"Aku akan mengambil apa pun yang kau ingin berikan padaku, Pink Boxer Boy. Kau tak tahu betapa aku sangat suka roti buatan sendiri. Tak ada yang membuatkanku roti seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun." Dia mengedipkan matanya dan mengeluarkan sendawa kecil.

"Itu baru seksi." Aku mengerutkan kening dan membawa cangkir kopiku ke ruang tamu, melongok keluar lorong untuk melihat apakah petugas pemeliharaan sudah datang atau belum.

Jimin mengikutiku dan duduk di sofa besarnya yang nyaman. Aku berjalan berkeliling, melihat semua foto-fotonya. Dia memiliki serangkaian foto hitam putih di salah satu dinding, beberapa foto dari seorang wanita yang sama di sebuah pantai. Tangan, kaki, perut, bahu, punggung, kaki, jari kaki, dan akhirnya sebuah foto dari wajahnya. Dia sangat cantik.

"Ini sangat cantik. Salah seorang selirmu?" Tanyaku, menegok kearahnya.

Dia menghela napas dan mengusap rambutnya. "Tidak setiap wanita masuk ke tempat tidurku, tahu."

"Maaf, aku bercanda. Dimana ini diambil?" Tanyaku sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Di sebuah pantai di Bora Bora. Aku sedang mengerjakan sebuah seri fotografi perjalanan, pantai paling indah di Pasifik Selatan, bergaya sangat retro. Suatu hari dia ada di pantai, gadis lokal, dan cahayanya sempurna, jadi aku bertanya bisakah aku mengambil beberapa foto dari dia. Hasilnya bagus sekali."

"Dia sangat cantik," kataku, menyeruput kopiku.

"Ya," dia setuju dengan senyum manisnya.

Kami menyesap kopi dalam diam, baik-baik saja dengan tanpa bicara.

"Jadi apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Maksudmu sebelum pipa airnya memberontak?"

"Ya, sebelum serangan itu." Dia tersenyum di atas bibir cangkirnya, matanya bersinar.

"Sebenarnya aku tak punya banyak rencana, dan itu sesuatu yang bagus. Aku berencana akan pergi jogging, mungkin duduk di luar dan membaca buku sore ini." Aku mendesah, merasa hangat dan nyaman dan tenang. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku berencana untuk tidur sepanjang hari sebelum mengurusi segunung cucian."

"Kau bisa pergi tidur, tahu. Aku bisa menunggu di apartemenku sendiri." Aku mulai bangkit. Pria malang, ia pulang tengah malam, dan aku membuatnya tidak tidur.

Tapi dia melambaikan tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah sofa. "Tapi aku lebih tahu. Jika tidur aku akan terkena jet lag sepanjang minggu. Aku harus kembali pada waktu korea-ku secepat mungkin, jadi mungkin itu sesuatu yang baik saat pipamu menyerang."

"Hmm, kurasa iya. Jadi bagaimana Irlandia? Menyenangkan?"Tanyaku, sambil duduk kembali.

"Aku selalu menikmati ketika aku bepergian."

"Ya Tuhan, pekerjaan yang menakjubkan. Aku ingin melakukan perjalanan seperti itu, hanya membawa koper, melihat dunia, luar biasa..." Aku terdiam, melihat-lihat lagi semua fotonya. Aku melihat rak kecil di dinding seberang dengan botol-botol kecil di atasnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku, berjalan menuju rak kecil yang menarik perhatianku. Masing-masing botol berisi sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pasir. Ada yang putih, beberapa abu-abu, beberapa pink, dan salah satunya hampir hitam pekat. Masing-masing diberi label. Saat aku mengamati botolnya aku merasa, bukannya melihat, dia bergerak di belakangku. Napasnya terasa hangat di telingaku.

"Setiap kali aku mengunjungi pantai baru, aku membawa pulang sejumput pasir—sebagai pengingat dimana, dan kapan aku berada di sana," jawabnya, suaranya rendah dan sendu.

Aku mengamati lebih dekat pada botol-botol itu dan kagum pada nama-nama yang kulihat: Harbour Island-Bahama, Prince William Sound-Alaska, Punaluu-Hawaii, Vik Islandia, Sanur-Bali, Patura Turki, Galicia-Spanyol.

"Dan kau sudah pernah ke semua tempat-tempat ini?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Dan kenapa membawa pulang pasir? kenapa bukan kartu pos, atau lebih baik lagi, foto yang kau ambil? Bukankah itu sudah cukup sebagai suvenir?" Aku menoleh untuk memandangnya.

"Aku mengambil foto karena aku menyukainya, dan kebetulan itu menjadi pekerjaanku. Tapi ini? Ini berwujud, dapat diraba, ini nyata. Aku bisa merasakan ini, ini adalah pasir dimana aku pernah benar benar berdiri di atasnya, dari setiap benua di planet ini. Ini membawaku kembali ke sana, seketika," katanya, matanya terlihat menerawang.

Jika diucapkan oleh pria lain, dalam suasana apapun, itu akan jadi sangat murahan. Tapi dari Jimin? Pria ini punya pemahaman yang mendalam. Sialan.

Jemariku terus menelusuri semua permukaan botol—nyaris tak bisa dihitung. Ujung jariku berlama-lama pada beberapa botol dari Spanyol, dan ia melihatnya.

"Spanyol, ya?" tanyanya.

Aku berbalik untuk memandangnya. "Ya, Spanyol. Selalu ingin pergi kesana. Suatu hari aku akan kesana." Aku mendesah dan melintas kembali ke sofa.

"Apa kau sering melakukan perjalanan?" tanyanya, tenggelam di sofa di sampingku lagi.

"Aku mencoba untuk pergi ke suatu tempat setiap tahun—tidak semewah, atau seseringmu, tapi aku mencoba untuk pergi ke suatu tempat setiap tahunnya."

"Kau dan teman perempuanmu?" Dia tersenyum.

"Kadang-kadang, tapi beberapa tahun terakhir ini aku menikmati bepergian sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan saat mengatur ritmemu sendiri, pergi ke manapun kau mau, dan tak perlu mengajukannya pada komite setiap kali kau ingin pergi keluar untuk makan malam, kau tahu?"

"Aku mengerti. Aku hanya terkejut," katanya, sedikit mengernyit.

"Terkejut bahwa aku ingin melakukan perjalanan sendiri? Apa kau bercanda? Itu yang terbaik!" Seruku.

"Hell, kau tidak mendapat bantahan dariku. Aku hanya orang tidak suka bepergian sendiri—terlalu berlebihan, terlalu menakutkan. Dan mereka pikir mereka akan menjadi kesepian."

"Apa kau pernah merasa kesepian?" Tanyaku.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tak pernah kesepian," katanya, sambil menggeleng.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu, Jimin bilang, tapi aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku menganggap itu agak sulit dipercaya." Aku mengusak rambutku yang hampir kering dengan jari-jariku.

"Apa kau merasa kesepian?" tanyanya.

"Ketika aku bepergian? Tidak, aku mudah akrab dengan orang lain," jawabku segera.

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku setuju dengan itu," katanya sambil mengangkat mug-nya ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum dan tersipu sedikit, membenci diriku sendiri karena mengalaminya. "Wow, apa kita menjadi teman?" Tanyaku.

"Hmm, teman..." Dia tampaknya berpikir dengan hati-hati, mengamati diriku dan keadaanku saat ini yang tersipu.

"Ya, kupikir kita berteman."

"Sungguh menarik. Dari cockblocker menjadi teman. Lumayan."

Aku terkikik dan mendentingkan mug-nya dengan milikku.

"Oh, itu masih harus dilihat apakah status cockblocker-mu akan dicabut atau tidak," katanya.

"Well, lain kali beritahu aku sebelum Spanx datang kemari, oke, teman?" Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi bingungnya.

"Spanx?"

"Ah, ya, well, kau mengenalnya sebagai Kaeun." Aku tertawa.

Dia akhirnya punya kesopanan dengan tersipu dan tersenyum malu malu. "Yah, sebenarnya, Nona Kaeun tidak lagi merupakan bagian dari apa yang kau sebut dengan begitu baiknya sebagai haremku."

"Oh tidak, aku menyukai dia! Apa kau menampar pantatnya terlalu keras?" Godaku lagi, cekikikanku mulai tak terkendali.

Dia mengusap rambutnya dengan kalut. "Aku harus memberitahumu, terus terang ini adalah percakapan paling aneh yang pernah kulakukan bersama seorang wanita."

"Aku meragukannya, tapi serius, kemana Kaeun pergi?"

Dia tersenyum tenang. "Dia bertemu seseorang dan tampaknya benar-benar bahagia. Jadi kami mengakhiri hubungan fisik kami, tentu saja, tapi dia masih teman baikku."

"Well, itu bagus." Aku mengangguk dan diam sejenak. "Bagaimana bisa berhasil, sebenarnya?"

"Bagaimana bisa berhasil apanya?"

"Well, kau harus mengakui, dalam pandangan yang paling baik hubunganmu tidak konvensional. Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Membuat semua orang senang?" Desakku.

Dia tertawa. "Kau tidak serius menanyakan bagaimana aku memuaskan para wanita ini, kan?" Dia menyeringai.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah mendengar bagaimana kau melakukannya! Tak ada lagi yang perlu dipertanyakan soal itu. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa tak ada orang yang tersakiti?"

Dia berpikir sejenak. "Kukira karena kami jujur saat akan memasuki hubungan ini. Tapi ini tidak seperti seseorang menciptakan sebuah dunia kecil, ini terjadi begitu saja. Kaeun dan aku selalu sangat akrab, terutama dengan cara itu, jadi kami masuk begitu saja ke dalam hubungan itu."

"Aku suka Spanx—maksudku Kaeun. Jadi apa dia yang pertama masuk? Dalam haremmu?"

"Cukup menyebut haremku—kau membuatnya terdengar begitu kotor. Kaeun dan aku kuliah dalam satu kampus, mencoba berkencan yang sesungguhnya, tidak berhasil. Tapi dia hebat, dia...tunggu, apakah kau yakin ingin mendengar semua ini?"

"Oh, aku siap mendengar dengan seksama. Aku sudah menunggu untuk mengupas lapisan demi lapisan masalah ini sejak pertama kali kau menjatuhkan lukisanku dari dinding dan mengenai kepalaku." Aku tersenyum, duduk kembali di sofa dan melipat lututku.

"Aku menjatuhkan lukisan dari dindingmu?" tanyanya geli sekaligus bangga. Dasar _Dominan_.

"Fokus, Jimin. Berilah info dari orang dalam pada yang sedang menunggu ini. Dan jangan menjelaskannya secara detil— cerita ini lebih bagus daripada HBO."

Dia tertawa dan memasang wajah pendongengnya. "Well, oke, kukira itu dimulai dengan Kaeun. Kami tidak berhasil sebagai pasangan, tapi ketika kami bertemu satu sama lain setelah kuliah beberapa tahun yang lalu, minum kopi berubah menjadi makan siang, makan siang berubah menjadi minum-minum, dan minum berubah menjadi...well, tempat tidur. Tak satupun dari kami sedang dekat dengan siapa pun, jadi kami mulai bertemu setiap kali aku berada di kota. Dia hebat. Dia hanya...Aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Dia...lembut."

"Lembut?"

"Ya, dia montok dan hangat dan manis. Dia hanya...lembut. Dia yang terbaik."

"Dan Purina?"

"Nara. Namanya Nara."

"Aku punya kucing yang mengatakan sebaliknya."

"Nara dan aku bertemu di Praha. Aku sedang melakukan pemotretan pada suatu musim dingin. Aku biasanya tak pernah melakukan fotografi fashion, tapi aku diminta memotret untuk majalah Vogue—sangat artistik, sangat konseptual. Dia memiliki rumah di luar kota. Kami menghabiskan akhir pekan telanjang bersama-sama, dan ketika dia pindah ke Korea dia mencariku. Dia sekarang sedang menyelesaikan masternya pada jurusan hubungan internasional. Bagiku ini gila bahwa pada umur dua puluh lima dia berada di ambang akhir karirnya, di dunia modeling, begitulah. Jadi dia bekerja keras untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Dia sangat cerdas. Dia bepergian ke seluruh dunia, dan dia bisa bicara dalam lima bahasa! Sudah paham?"

"Oh, okay?"

"Mudah untuk membuat penilaian cepat ketika kau tidak mengenal seseorang, bukan?" tanyanya, menatapku.

"Agree," aku mengangguk, menyenggol dia dengan kakiku untuk meneruskan.

"Dan kemudian Lizzie. Oh boy, wanita itu gila! Aku bertemu dengannya yang mabuk berat di pub. Dia berjalan ke arahku, meraih kerahku, menciumku habis-habisan, dan menyeretku pulang ke rumahnya. Gadis itu tahu persis apa yang ia inginkan dan tidak takut untuk memintanya."

Aku ingat beberapa momen berisik wanita itu dengan sangat rinci.

Dia benar-benar agak spesifik tentang apa yang ia inginkan, asalkan kau bisa melewatkan suara cekikikannya.

"Dia pengacara—kuasa hukum—dan salah satu klien utamanya tinggal di sini, Seoul. Bisnisnya berbasis di Gwangju, tapi ketika kami berdua ada di kota yang sama, kami memastikan untuk bertemu satu sama lain. Dan itu saja. Itu akhir dari ceritanya, tidak ada yang lain lagi."

"Itu saja? Tiga wanita, dan hanya itu. Bagaimana mereka tidak menjadi cemburu? Bagaimana mereka semua baik-baik saja dengan keadaan ini? Dan tidakkah kau menginginkan lebih? Tidakkah mereka menginginkan lebih?"

"Untuk saat ini, tidak ada. Setiap orang mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, jadi semua baik-baik saja. Dan ya, mereka semua kenal satu sama lain, dan karena tak ada seorangpun yang jatuh cinta di sini, tak ada yang memiliki harapan yang nyata di luar persahabatan—dengan manfaat sebaik mungkin. Maksudku, jangan salah paham, aku suka mereka semua, dan menyayangi mereka dengan caranya masing-masing. Aku pria yang beruntung. Mereka ini luar biasa. Tapi aku terlalu sibuk untuk berkencan dengan siapa pun secara serius, dan kebanyakan wanita tidak ada yang tahan dengan pacar yang lebih sering keliling dunia daripada di rumah."

"Ya, tapi tidak semua wanita menginginkan hal yang sama. Tidak semua wanita menginginkan rumah berpagar kayu."

"Setiap wanita dan pria cantik yang pernah aku kencani selalu mengatakan dia tidak menginginkannya, tapi kemudian dia bilang sebaliknya. Dan itu boleh saja—aku paham—tapi dengan jadwal kerjaku yang begitu gila, jadi sangat sulit bagiku untuk dekat dengan siapa pun yang membutuhkanku menjadi seseorang yang bukan diriku."

"Jadi kau belum pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan begitu, kan?"

"Jadi, kau pernah berhubungan asmara sebelumnya, hanya dengan satu wanita ataupun pria?"

"Tentu saja, tapi seperti yang aku bilang, ketika hidupku menjadi seperti sekarang ini—bepergian terus menerus—sulit untuk tetap jatuh cinta dengan tipe pria sepertiku. Setidaknya itulah yang mantan pacarku katakan ketika dia mulai berkencan dengan seorang akuntan. kau tahu, mengenakan setelan, membawa tas kantor, sampai di rumah jam enam setiap malam—sepertinya itu apa yang wanita ataupun _sub_ inginkan." Dia menghela napas, meletakkan kopinya dan duduk lebih santai lagi di sofa. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan semua ini, tapi ekspresi muram di wajahnya menunjukkan sebaliknya.

"Ini bukan apa yang semua _kita_ inginkan," balasku.

"Aku koreksi, itu adalah apa yang diinginkan oleh semua wanita maupun pria cantik yang pernah kukencani. Setidaknya sampai sekarang. Itulah sebabnya apa yang kulakukan sekarang tepat untukku. Mereka yang meluangkan waktunya denganku ketika aku pulang? Mereka hebat. Mereka senang, aku senang—kenapa aku harus mengguncang perahunya (mengubah situasi yang sudah stabil)?"

"Well, kau sudah kehilangan dua sekarang, dan aku rasa kau akan merasa berbeda jika seseorang yang tepat datang. Dan seseorang yang tepat untukmu ini tidak ingin agar kau mengubah apapun tentang hidupmu. Dia tidak akan mengguncang perahunya, ia akan melompat ke dalam dan berlayar denganmu."

"Kau romantis, ternyata?" Dia membungkuk, membentur bahuku.

"Aku seorang romantis praktis. Aku benar-benar bisa melihat suatu yang menarik dari memiliki seorang pacar yang sering bepergian, karena, terus terang? Aku suka ruangku. Aku juga suka menguasai seluruh tempat tidur, sehingga sulit bagiku untuk tidur dengan siapapun." Aku menggeleng sedih, mengingat seberapa cepat aku dulu mengusir kencan semalamku ke pinggir jalan. Beberapa masa laluku tidak jauh berbeda dari Jimin. Hanya saja petualangan seksualnya diikat dalam bungkusan yang lebih rapi.

"Seorang romantis praktis. Menarik. Jadi bagaimana denganmu? Sedang berkencan dengan seseorang?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, dan aku baik-baik saja dengan itu."

"Sungguh?"

"Sangat sulit dipercaya bkan, seorang pria swag yang menggairahkan dan seksi dengan karir yang hebat tidak membutuhkan seseorang untuk membuatnya bahagia?"

"Pertama-tama, bagus untukmu menyebut diri sendiri menggairahkan dan seksi—karena itu benar. Ini bagus melihat seorang pria memberikan dirinya sendiri pujian. Dan yang kedua, aku tidak bicara tentang menikah di sini, aku bicara tentang kencan. Kau tahu, nongkrong? Dengan santai?"

"Apa kau menanyaiku kalau aku berhubungan seks dengan seseorang sekarang?" Balasku padanya, dan dia tersedak ke dalam kopinya.

"Benar-benar percakapan yang aneh yang pernah kulakukan dengan seseorang," gerutunya.

"Seorang pria menggairahkan dan seksi," aku mengingatkannya.

"Itu sudah pasti. Jadi, bagaimana denganmu? Pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Ini terasa seperti mini seri TV, dengan segala kopi dan pembicaraan tentang cinta," kataku. Aku mungkin telah berdalih.

"Ayo, mari kita rayakan momen ini dalam hidup kita." Ia mendengus, sambil menunjuk dengan cangkir kopinya.

"Apa aku pernah jatuh cinta? Ya. Ya, aku pernah."

"Dan?"

"Dan tidak ada apapun. Itu tidak berakhir dengan cara yang sangat bagus, tapi apa pernah ada akhir yang bagus? Dia berubah, aku berubah, jadi aku keluar. Itu saja."

"Kau keluar, seperti..."

"Tidak ada yang dramatis. Hanya saja dia tidak menjadi seperti yang kubayangkan," Jelasku, meletakkan kopi dan mengusak rambutku.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Oh, kau tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya. Kami pacaran ketika aku masih jadi seniornya, dan ia menyelesaikan sekolah hukum. Pada awalnya ini hebat, dan kemudian tidak, dan jadi aku pergi. Dia mengajariku olah raga panjat tebing, jadi aku berterima kasih untuk itu."

"Seorang pengacara, ya?"

"Yap, dan ia menginginkan seorang istri pengacara. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya ketika ia menyebut rencana karir masa depanku sebagai 'bisnis dekorasi kecil.' Dia benar-benar hanya ingin seseorang yang terlihat bagus dan mengambilkan kemejanya dari pembersih tepat waktu. Itu bukan untukku."

"Aku belum begitu mengenalmu dengan baik, tapi aku tak bisa benar-benar membayangkan kau tinggal di pinggiran kota di suatu tempat."

"Ugh, aku juga. Tak ada yang salah dengan daerah pinggiran, hanya bukan untukku."

"Kau tak bisa pindah ke daerah pinggiran. Siapa yang akan memanggangkan roti untukku?"

"Pfft, kau hanya ingin melihatku memakai celemek."

"Kau tak tahu," katanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Sulit untuk mendapatkan semua yang kau butuhkan dari satu orang. Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud? Tunggu, tentu saja kau tahu. Apa yang kupikirkan?" Aku tertawa, menunjuk kearahnya.

Kami berdua melompat saat mendengar ketukan di pintu di seberang lorong. Petugas pemeliharaan akhirnya tiba.

"Terima kasih untuk kopinya, dan kamar mandi, dan penyelamatan pipanya," kataku, sambil menggeliat saat aku berjalan menuju pintu.

Aku mengangguk pada pria di lorong dan mengangkat satu jari untuk memberitahu dia bahwa aku akan segera ke sana.

"Tidak masalah. Itu memang bukan cara terbaik untuk bangun tidur, tapi kukira aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"Memang. Tapi terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, dan terima kasih untuk rotinya. Rasanya enak. Dan jika ada roti lain yang diantar ke sini, pasti akan diterima."

"Lihat nanti apa yang bisa kulakukan. Dan hei, mana sweaterku?"

"Apa kau tahu seberapa mahalnya sweater itu?"

"Pffft, aku mau sweaterku!" Seruku, menampar dadanya.

"Well, sebenarnya, aku membawakanmu sesuatu—semacam hadiah terima-kasih-untuk-menendang-pintuku."

"Aku tahu itu. Kau bisa mengantarnya nanti." Aku berjalan di lorong untuk membiarkan petugas itu masuk. Aku mengarahkan dia ke dapur dan berbalik ke arah Jimin. "Teman, ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Aku bisa menerimanya." Aku tersenyum dan menutup pintunya.

Saat petugas pemeliharaan pergi memperbaiki pipa, aku berjalan ke kamarku untuk memeriksa Holly. Bersamaan ketika aku masuk, teleponku berbunyi. Sudah ada satu pesan teks singkat dari Jimin?

Aku tersenyum dan menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur, meringkuk disamping kucingku yang masih ketakutan. Ia langsung mendengkur.

 _Kau tak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku..._

Kulitku seketika memanas saat aku menyadari apa yang ia maksudkan. Aku tiba-tiba hangat dan sedikit menggelenyar, seperti ketika kakimu kesemutan, namun keseluruhan tubuh. Dan dalam cara yang bagus. Sial, ia hebat dalam bermain pesan.

 **Tentang apakah aku berhubungan seks dengan seseorang?**

 _Ya Tuhan, kau kasar. Tapi ya, teman bisa menanyakan hal itu, kan?_

 **Ya mereka bisa.**

 _Jadi?_

 **Kau menjengkelkan. Kau tahu ini, kan?**

 _Katakan padaku. Jangan malu padaku sekarang._

 **Saat ini, tidak. Aku tidak melakukannya.**

Aku mendengar bunyi dari dinding sebelah, dan kemudian terdengar benturan pelan tapi konstan di dinding.

 **Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa itu kepalamu?**

 _Kau membunuhku, Pink boxer boy._

Segera setelah aku selesai membacanya, suara benturan berlanjut.

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Aku meletakkan tanganku di dinding di atas tempat tidurku di mana benturan itu terjadi dan tertawa lagi. Pagi yang aneh...

*ZELOCHEST*

HALOOOOO

ITS BEEN A LOOOOONG TIME

hampura ;-; Ji kehabisan kuota.y

jadi hehehehehehehheehehhehe mereka basah basahan hari ini huwaa~~

jadi makin kepo kelanjutannya...

ayo next, or.. ?


	10. Chapter 10

**No Org.**

zelochest

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Copyright© by Alice Clayton. Ini ff remake kedua saya dengan pertama kali bawa pemain utama YoonMin, haha. Remember fanfiction hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya milik Alice Clayton Author-nim. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | MinYoon | Dominant!Jimin x Submissive!Yoongi | YAOI | MATURE ADULT CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! | REMAKE

Chapter 10

AKU DUDUK DI KANTORKU, menatap keluar jendela. Aku punya daftar hal-hal yang harus dilakukan di depanku-dan itu bukan daftar yang pendek. Aku harus mampir ke rumah tuan Shin. Renovasi hampir selesai. Kamar tidur dan kamar mandi sudah selesai, dan hanya beberapa rincian yang tertinggal. Aku harus mengambil beberapa buku sampel baru dari pusat desain. Ada pertemuan dengan klien baru yang telah dirujuk Taehyung untukku, dan di atas semua itu, aku punya folder penuh faktur untuk segera diperiksa.

Namun, aku masih memandang keluar jendela. Otakku mungkin masih memikirkan Jimin. Dan untuk alasan yang bagus. Antara ledakan pipa, benturan kepala ranjang, dan saling mengirim pesan singkat terus-menerus sepanjang hari Minggu menanyakan lagi sisa roti , otakku secara alamiah tidak bisa menghapus dia. Dan kemudian tadi malam, ia mengeluarkan senjata besar: memutar lagu Epik High untukku. Dia bahkan mengetuk dinding untuk memastikan aku mendengarkan. Aku meletakkan kepala di meja dan memukulkannya beberapa kali untuk melihat apakah cara ini berhasil. Cara ini tampaknya bisa berhasil pada Jimin…

*ZELOCHEST*

Malam itu aku langsung pergi melakukan yoga setelah bekerja dan sedang menaiki tangga ke apartemenku ketika aku mendengar pintu terbuka dari atas.

"Yoongi?" Jimin memanggilku.

Aku tersenyum dan terus menaiki tangga. "Ya, Jimin?" aku menyahut.

"Kau pulang terlambat."

"Apa kau mengawasi pintuku sekarang?" Aku tertawa, memutari anak tangga terakhir dan menatapnya. Dia menggantung di atas pagar, rambut di wajahnya.

"Yep. Aku di sini untuk roti. Beri aku _Z_ , boy!"

"Kau gila. Kau tahu itu, kan?" Aku menaiki tangga terakhir dan berdiri di depannya.

"Aku sudah diberitahu sebelumnya. Kau berbau harum," katanya, membungkuk.

"Apa kau baru saja mengendusku?" Tanyaku tak percaya saat aku membuka pintu.

"Mmm-hmm, sangat harum. Baru saja kembali dari latihan?"Tanyanya, berjalan di belakangku dan menutup pintu.

"Yoga, kenapa?"

"Aromamu harum ketika kau berkeringat," katanya, menggoyang goyangkan alisnya padaku seperti iblis.

"Serius, kau mengoda orang dengan kalimat murahan seperti itu?"Aku berpaling darinya untuk melepas jaket dan meremas pahaku berbarengan secara berlebihan.

"Ini bukan kalimat murahan. Baumu memang harum," aku mendengarnya berkata, dan memejamkan mata untuk menghalangi sihir Voodoo Jimin yang saat ini membuat Yoongi Bagian Bawah mulai melakukan hal hal yang tidak dapat dikontrol.

Holly datang meloncat keluar dari kamar tidur ketika mendengar suaraku dan berhenti mendadak ketika melihat Jimin. Akibatnya, ia jadi kurang keseimbangan di lantai kayu dan tergelincir dengan cukup tidak luwes di bawah meja makan. Mencoba untuk mendapatkan kembali martabatnya, ia mengeksekusi lompatan empat kaki yang sulit dari posisi berdiri ke rak buku dan melambai padaku dengan cakarnya. Dia ingin aku datang kepadanya- ciri khas para jantan. Aku menjatuhkan tas olAhragaku dan menghampirinya.

"Hai, anak manis. Bagaimana harimu? Hmm? Apa kau bermain main? Apa kau tidur nyenyak? Hmm?" Aku menggaruk belakang telinganya, dan ia mendengkur keras. Dia menatapku dengan mata kucing yang menerawang dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jimin. Aku bersumpah dia menyeringai ala kucing padanya.

"Roti , ya? Jadi kau mau lagi, ya?" Tanyaku, melemparkan jaketku di belakang kursi.

"Aku tahu kau masih punya lebih. Jimin bilang berikan itu padaku,"katanya tanpa ekspresi, membuat jarinya seperti pistol.

"Kau sepertinya kecanduan makanan yang dipanggang, ya? Ada grup pendukung untuk itu?" Tanyaku, berjalan ke dapur untuk mencari roti terakhir. Mungkin memang aku sudah menyimpan untuknya.

"Ya, aku masuk di BA. Bakers Anonymous. Kami bertemu di toko roti," jawabnya sambil duduk di bangku di meja dapur.

"Grup yang bagus?"

"Cukup bagus. Ada satu yang lebih bagus di Market, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi ke sana lagi," katanya sedih sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Dikeluarkan?" tanyaku, bersandar di meja di depannya.

"Aku yang keluar, sebenarnya," katanya, dan kemudian melengkungkan jarinya untuk membuatku bersandar lebih dekat.

"Aku mendapat masalah karena meremas roti bulat," katanya berbisik.

Aku terkekeh dan mencubit ringan pipinya. "Meremas roti," aku mendengus saat dia menepis tanganku.

"Serahkan saja rotinya, lihatlah, dan tidak ada yang terluka," ia memperingatkan.

Aku melambaikan tangan tanda menyerah dan meraih segelas anggur dari lemari di atas kepalanya. Aku mengangkat alis padanya, dan dia mengangguk.

Aku menyerahkan padanya sebotol Merlot dan pembukanya, kemudian menyambar setangkai anggur dari saringan di lemari es.

Dia menuang, kami mendentingkan gelas, dan tanpa kata-kata, aku mulai membuat makan malam kami.

Sisa malam terjadi secara natural, tanpa aku menyadarinya. Satu menit pertama kami mendiskusikan gelas wine yang baru kubeli, dan tiga puluh menit kemudian kami duduk di meja makan dengan pasta di depan kami. Aku masih mengenakan pakaian olAhragaku, dan Jimin memakai jeans, T-shirt dan berkaos kaki. Ia telah melepas sweater kaos Stanfordnya sebelum menyaring pasta, sesuatu yang bahkan tidak harus aku pinta untuk dia lakukan.

Dia hanya bergerak santai di dapur di belakangku, dan telah menyaringnya (pasta) dan kembali dengan panci saat aku selesai membuat saus.

Kami berbicara tentang kota, pekerjaannya, pekerjaanku, dan perjalanan kami yang akan datang ke Jeju, dan sekarang kami menuju sofa sambil membawa kopi. Aku bersandar pada bantal dengan kaki meringkuk di bawahku. Jimin sedang bercerita tentang perjalanan yang ia lakukan ke Vietnam beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

"Itu sesuatu yang belum pernah kau lihat sebelumnya, desa-desa di pegunungan, pantai-pantai yang indah, makanannya! Oh, Yoongi, makanannya." Dia menghela napas, meregangkan lengannya disepanjang bagian belakang sofa. Aku tersenyum dan mencoba untuk tidak merasakan kupu-kupu di perutku ketika ia mengatakan namaku seperti itu: dengan kata 'Oh' tepat di depannya...Oh Yoongi, oh my.

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan, tapi aku benci makanan Vietnam. Aku tidak tahan. Bolehkah aku membawa kimchi?"

"Aku kenal pria ini-membuat mie terbaik yang pernah ada, tepat di sebuah rumah perahu di tengah Ha Long Bay. Satu suapan dan kau akan membuang kimchimu ke samping."

"Oh Tuhan, aku berharap aku bisa melakukan perjalanan seperti yang kau lakukan. Apa kau pernah merasa muak dengan itu?"Tanyaku.

"Hmmm, ya dan tidak. Aku selalu senang pulang ke rumah. Aku suka Seoul. Tapi kalau aku pulang terlalu lama aku gatal untuk kembali ke jalanan. Dan tidak ada komentar tentang gatal-aku mulai memahami pikiranmu di sana, Pink boxer boy." Dia menepuk sayang lenganku.

Aku mencoba untuk berpura-pura tersinggung, tapi kebenarannya adalah aku sudah akan membuat lelucon. Aku melihatnya masih menaruh tangannya di lenganku, tanpa sadar menjejaki lingkaran lingkaran kecil dengan ujung jarinya. Apa memang benar-benar sudah begitu lama sejak aku membiarkan seseorang menyentuhku sehingga lingkaran ujung jari membuatku menjadi gelisah? Atau apakah karena orang ini yang melakukannya? Oh, Tuhan, ujung jari.

Keduanya, melakukan sesuatu padaku. Jika aku menutup mataku, aku hampir bisa membayangkan O melambai padaku-masih jauh, tapi tidak sejauh seperti sebelumnya.

Aku melirik Jimin dan melihat bahwa dia sedang menonton tangannya, seolah-olah ingin tahu tentang jari-jarinya di kulitku. Aku menarik napas dengan cepat, dan tarikan napasku itu membuat matanya menatap mataku. Kami saling memandang satu sama lain. Yoongi Bagian Bawah , tentu saja, menanggapi, tapi sekarang Hati mulai berdenyut sedikit liar juga.

Lalu Holly melompat ke atas belakang sofa, mengarahkan pantatnya tepat ke wajah Jimin, dan dengan sangat cepat menghentikan momen kami. Kami berdua tertawa, dan Jimin menjauh dariku saat aku menjelaskan pada Holly bahwa tidak sopan melakukan itu kepada tamu. Holly tampak aneh merasa senang dengan dirinya sendiri, jadi aku tahu dia merencanakan sesuatu.

"Wow, hampir jam sepuluh! Aku sudah mengambil seluruh waktu malammu. Aku harap kau tidak punya rencana," kata Jimin, berdiri dan meregangkan badan. Saat ia menggeliat, T-shirtnya naik, dan aku menggigit keras lidahku untuk menahan diri dari menjilati sedikit kulit yang terlihat di atas celana jinsnya.

"Well, aku memang menginginkan malam yang cukup menarik dengan menonton Food Network yang sudah direncanakan, jadi sialan kau, Jimin!" Aku menggelengkan tinjuku di wajahnya saat aku berdiri di sampingnya.

"Dan kau bahkan membuatkanku makan malam, yang hebat, ngomong-ngomong," katanya, mencari sweaternya.

"Tidak masalah. Menyenangkan memasak untuk orang lain selain diriku. Itu yang aku lakukan untuk setiap pria yang muncul untuk menuntut roti. "

Akhirnya aku menyerahkan roti yang aku sisakan untuknya. Dia menyeringai saat ia meraih sweater kaosnya dari lantai sebelah sofa.

"Well, di waktu berikutnya, biarkan aku yang memasak untukmu. Aku akan membuat-huh, ini aneh, " ia menyela dirinya sendiri, meringis.

"Apanya yang aneh?" Tanyaku, mengamatinya membuka lipatan sweaternya. "Ini terasa lembap. Sebenarnya, ini lebih dari lembap, ini... basah? " Tanyanya, menatapku, bingung. Aku melihat dari sweater ke Holly, yang duduk tenang di bagian belakang sofa.

"Oh, tidak," bisikku, darah surut dari wajahku. "Holly, dasar kucing sialan!" Kupelototi dia.

Dia melompat dari sofa dan melesat cepat di antara kakiku, menuju kamar tidur. Ia paham aku tidak bisa menjangkaunya di belakang lemari, dan di sanalah ia bersembunyi ketika melakukan hal yang sangat amat buruk. Dia tidak melakukan hal ini dalam waktu yang lama.

"Jimin, kau mungkin ingin meninggalkan itu di sini. Aku akan mencuci, mengeringkan dan membersihkannya-apapun. Aku sangat, sangat menyesal," kataku minta maaf, merasa amat sangat malu.

"Oh, dia yang melakukannya? Oh man, dia melakukannya, ya kan?" Wajahnya berkerut saat aku mengambil sweater darinya.

"Ya, ya, dia melakukannya. Maafkan aku, Jimin. Dia melakukan hal ini untuk menandai wilayahnya. Ketika pria manapun meninggalkan pakaian di lantai-oh, Tuhan-ia akhirnya kencing di atasnya. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku sangat, sangat menyesal. Aku sangat-"

"Yoongi, tidak apa-apa. Maksudku, itu menjijikan, tapi tidak apa apa. Aku pernah mengalami hal-hal buruk yang terjadi padaku. Ini semua tidak masalah, aku janji." Dia mulai meletakkan tangannya di bahuku, tapi tampaknya berpikir lebih baik dari itu, mungkin ketika ia menyadari hal terakhir yang ia sentuh.

"Maafkan aku, aku-" aku mulai lagi saat ia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hentikan. Jika kau mengatakan maaf sekali lagi aku akan pergi mencari sesuatu barang milikmu dan kencing di atasnya, aku bersumpah."

"Oke, itu menjijikan." Aku akhirnya tertawa. "Tapi kita mengalami malam yang menyenangkan, dan itu berakhir dengan kencing!"Keluhku, membuka pintu untuknya.

"Ini adalah malam yang menyenangkan, bahkan dengan kencing. Akan ada yang lain malam-malam yang lain. Jangan khawatir, Boxer Boy." Dia mengedipkan mata dan menyeberangi lorong.

"Mainkan untukku sesuatu yang bagus malam ini, ya?" pintaku, melihat dia pergi.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya. Tidur yang nyenyak," katanya, dan kami menutup pintu bersamaan.

Aku bersandar ke pintu, memeluk sweaternya dalam pelukanku. Aku yakin ada senyuman terkonyol di wajahku, saat aku mengingat sentuhan ujung jarinya. Dan kemudian aku ingat aku memeluk sweater bernoda-kencing.

"Holly, dasar brengsek!" Aku berteriak dan berlari ke kamarku.

*ZELOCHEST*

 _Jemari, tangan, kulit yang hangat menekan tubuhku dalam upaya untuk lebih dekat. Aku merasakan napas hangatnya, suaranya seperti seks basah di telingaku._

 _"Mmm, Yoongi, bagaimana kau bisa terasa senikmat ini?" Aku mengerang dan berguling, menautkan kaki dengan kaki dan tangan dengan tangan, mendorong lidahku ke dalam mulutnya yang menunggu. Aku mengisap bibir bawahnya, mencicipi mint dan panas dan janji pada apa yang akan terjadi ketika ia mendorong ke dalam tubuhku untuk yang pertama kalinya. Aku mengerang saat dia mengerang, dan dalam sekejap aku terjepit di bawah dia. Bibirnya bergerak dari mulutku ke leherku, menjilati dan mengisap dan menemukan suatu titik-tempat di bawah rahangku yang membuat perutku meledak dan mataku terbalik. Sebuah tawa gelap di tulang selangkaku, dan aku tahu sudah terlena._

 _Aku berguling di atas tubuhnya, merasakan kehilangan berat tubuhnya, tapi keuntungannya kedua kakiku di kedua sisi tubuhnya, merasakan dia berkedut dan berdenyut tepat di mana aku membutuhkannya seperti itu. Dia mendorong rambut yang menutupi dahiku, menatapku dengan matanya yang bisa membuatku melupakan namaku tetapi meneriakkan namanya._

"Jimin!" rengekku, merasa tangannya meraih pinggulku dan mendorongku melawan dirinya. Aku duduk tegak di tempat tidur, jantungku berdebar saat gambaran terakhir mimpi meninggalkan otakku. Kupikir aku mendengar tawa rendah dari sisi lain dinding, di mana alunan instrumen lembut terdengar.

Aku kembali berbaring, kulit terasa merinding saat aku mencoba untuk menemukan tempat yang sejuk di bantal. Aku memikirkan apa yang ada di sisi lain dinding itu, seinchi jauhnya. Aku berada dalam masalah.

*ZELOCHEST*

Pagi harinya aku duduk di mejaku bersiap-siap untuk bertemu klien baru-orang yang secara khusus telah meminta untuk bekerja denganku. Karena aku masih seorang desainer baru, kebanyakan pekerjaan yang ku dapat berasal dari rekomendasi, dan siapa pun yang merujuk pria ini untukku, aku berutang sangat banyak. Semua interior baru untuk sebuah apartemen mewah-sebenarnya merupakan desain ulang, sebuah proyek impian.

Setiap kali aku melakukan persiapan untuk klien baru aku akan mengambil gambar dari proyek-proyek lain yang aku rancang dan sketsa telah siap pakai, tapi hari ini aku melakukannya dengan intensitas tertentu. Jika aku membiarkan pikiranku mengembara sedetik saja, Otak dengan segera akan kembali ke mimpiku tadi malam. Aku tersipu setiap kali aku memikirkan apa yang akan aku biarkan Mimpi Jimin lakukan untukku, dan apa yang Mimpi Yoongi akan lakukan kepadanya juga.

 _Mimpi Yoongi dan Mimpi Jimin adalah anak-anak yang nakal._

"Ehem," aku mendengar suara dari belakangku. Aku berbalik untuk menemukan Ahra di ambang pintu.

"Yoongi, tuan Zhou sudah ada di sini."

"Bagus, aku akan segera keluar." Aku mengangguk, berdiri dan merapikan bajuku. Tanganku menekan pipiku, berharap tidak terlalu merah.

"Dan dia manis, manis, manis!" Gumamnya sambil berjalan di sampingku menyusuri lorong.

"Oh, benarkah? Pasti hari keberuntunganku." Aku tertawa, berbelok di sudut untuk menyambutnya.

Dia sudah pasti manis, dan aku tahu. Dia adalah mantan pacarku.

"Oh, Tuhanku! Apa kemungkinannya?" Seru Seokjin saat makan siang, dua jam kemudian.

"Well, mengingat seluruh hidupku sekarang tampaknya diatur oleh kebetulan yang aneh, kupikir saat ini tepat di jalurnya." Aku mematahkan sepotong tortilla dan mengunyah dengan kuat.

"Tapi maksudku, ayolah! Apa kemungkinannya, benarkah?" Ia bertanya-tanya lagi, menuangkan kami masing-masing segelas Pellegrino lagi.

"Oh, tidak ada kemungkinan tentang hal ini. Pria ini tidak membiarkan hal-hal terjadi secara kebetulan. Dia tahu persis apa yang dia lakukan ketika dia mendekatimu di acara amal itu bulan lalu."

"Tidak," desahnya.

"Yap. Dia bilang padaku. Dia melihatku, dan ketika ia mengetahui aku bekerja untukmu? Bam! Dia membutuhkan seorang desainer interior." Aku tersenyum, memikirkan bagaimana ia selalu mengatur hal-hal persis seperti yang diinginkannya. Well, hampir segalanya.

"Jangan khawatir, Yoongi. Aku akan memindahkannya ke desainer lain, atau bahkan aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri. Kau tidak harus bekerja dengannya," katanya, sambil menepuk-nepuk tanganku.

"Oh, persetan tidak! Aku sudah bilang ya. Aku benar-benar akan melakukan hal ini." Aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Yap. Tidak masalah. Itu bukan berarti kami mengalami putus yang buruk. Bahkan, sejauh putus itu berjalan, bisa dikatakan ringan. Dia tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa aku meninggalkannya, tapi akhirnya bisa menerimanya. Dia tidak mengira aku punya nyali untuk melakukannya, dan oh boy, dia terkejut." Aku memainkan serbetku.

Aku berpacaran dengan Zhoumi sebagian besar tahun seniorku di Daegu. Dia sudah kuliah di jurusan hukum, dengan mantap melaluinya menuju perjalanannya ke masa depan yang sempurna. Ya ampun, dia mempesona-kuat dan tampan, dan sangat menawan.

Kami bertemu di perpustakaan suatu malam, minum kopi beberapa kali, dan itu berkembang menjadi sebuah hubungan yang solid.

Seksnya? Cukup baik.

Dia adalah pacar serius pertamaku, dan aku tahu dia ingin menikahiku di beberapa titik. Dia memiliki ide yang sangat spesifik tentang apa yang ia inginkan dari hidupnya, dan yang pasti termasuk aku sebagai pendampingnya. Dan dia adalah segala sesuatu yang pernah kupikir aku inginkan dalam seorang suami. Pertunangan tak terelakkan. Tapi kemudian aku mulai melihat hal-hal, kecil pada awalnya, tapi seiring waktu itu mengungkapkan gambaran besar.

Kami pergi kemana ia ingin untuk makan malam. Aku tidak pernah memilih. Aku menguping dia mengatakan kepada seseorang bahwa dia pikir fase "mendekorasi"ku tidak akan bertahan lama, tapi itu akan bagus punya istri yang bisa membuat rumah yang indah.

Seksnya masih hebat, tapi aku jadi lebih dan lebih jengkel padanya, dan aku berhenti berpikir untuk terus melanjutkan hubungan kami. Ketika aku mulai menyadari dia bukan lagi apa yang aku inginkan untuk masa depanku, hal-hal menjadi sedikit tegang. Kami selalu bertengkar, dan ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan, ia mencoba untuk meyakinkanku bahwa aku membuat pilihan yang salah. Aku tahu lebih baik, dan akhirnya dia menerima bahwa aku benar-benar selesai dengannya dan bukan hanya melemparkan "serangan submisif", begitu ia suka menyebutnya. Kami tidak tetap berhubungan, tapi ia telah menjadi bagian besar dalam hidupku untuk waktu yang lama dan aku menghargai kenangan yang kami miliki bersama. Aku menghargai apa yang dia ajarkan padaku tentang diriku sendiri. Hanya karena kami tidak berhasil sebagai pasangan bukan berarti kami tidak bisa bekerja sama, kan?

"Kau yakin tentang hal ini? Kau benar-benar ingin bekerja dengannya?" Tanya Seokjin sekali lagi, tapi aku tahu dia sudah siap untuk melepaskannya.

Aku memikirkannya lagi, mengulang kilatan memori yang aku punya ketika aku melihatnya berdiri di lobi. Rambut coklat karamelnya, mata yang tajam, senyum menawan: Aku telah dihantam oleh gelombang nostalgia dan tersenyum saat dia menyeberang ke arahku.

"Hei, orang asing," katanya, menawarkanku tangannya.

"Zhomi!" Aku tersentak, namun pulih dengan cepat. "Kau tampak hebat!" Kami berpelukan, di depan Ahra yang melongo terkejut.

"Ya, aku yakin," kataku pada Seokjin. "Ini akan bagus bagiku. Sebut saja pengalaman yang membuat perkembangan. Plus, aku tidak mau menyerah pada komisinya. Kita akan lihat apa yang terjadi malam ini"

Mendengar ucapanku Seokjin mendongak dari menunya. "Malam ini?"

"Oh, aku tidak memberitahumu? Kami akan pergi minum supaya lebih akrab lagi."

*ZELOCHEST*

Aku berdiri di depan cermin, menepuk-nepuk rambutku dan memeriksa mataku untuk _eyeliner_ yang menempel. Sisa hari kerja telah berlalu dengan cepat, dan sekarang aku menemukan diriku di rumah bersiap-siap untuk malam ini. Kami telah sepakat hanya untuk minum, sangat santai, meskipun aku memberikan pilihan terbuka untuk makan malam. Tapi jins ketat, baju turtleneck hitam, dan jaket kulit abu-abu tiga perempat ini saja yang aku anggap bagus untuk dikenakan.

Waktu yang aku habiskan pagi ini dengan Zhoumi di kantor menyenangkan, dan ketika dia memintaku pergi minum untuk pendekatan, aku langsung setuju. Aku sangat ingin tahu apa tujuannya, serta memastikan bahwa kami akan bisa bekerja sama.

Dia menjadi bagian besar dari hidupku pada satu waktu, dan ide untuk bisa bekerja dengan seseorang yang pernah begitu dekat denganku terasa baik untukku. Rasanya dewasa. Sebuah hubungan ringan?

Tidak yakin harus menyebutnya apa, tapi sepertinya hal yang wajar untuk dilakukan.

Dia menjemputku jam tujuh, dan aku berencana untuk menemuinya di luar. Parkir di jalanku adalah konyol. Satu lirikan pada jam mengatakan sudah waktunya untuk pergi, jadi aku memberikan ciuman cepat selamat tinggal kepada Holly, yang telah berperilaku baik sejak insiden kencing, dan membiarkan diriku menuju lorong.

Dan langsung menabrak Jimin, yang berada tepat di depan pintu rumahku.

"Oke, kau secara resmi penguntitku! Tidak ada lagi roti, mister. Aku harap kau membuat roti itu bertahan lama karena tidak ada lagi roti untukmu," aku memperingatkan, menekan dia mundur dari pintu depanku dengan jari telunjukku.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku benar-benar di sini untuk urusan resmi."Dia tertawa, mengangkat tangannya dalam kekalahan.

"Jalanlah denganku?" Aku bertanya, mengangguk ke arah tangga.

"Aku juga mau keluar. Menyewa film, " jelasnya saat kami mulai berjalan menuruni tangga

"Orang-orang masih menyewa film saat ini? " candaku, berbelok di sudut.

"Ya, orang-orang masih menyewa film. Oleh karena itu kau harus menonton apapun yang aku pilih," jawabnya, sambil mengangkat alis.

"Malam ini?"

"Tentu, mengapa tidak. Aku datang untuk melihat jika kau mau nongkrong. Aku berutang makan malam tempo hari, dan aku mendapat dorongan untuk menonton sesuatu yang seram ..." Dia mulai menirukan tema The Twilight Zone.

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa pada cakar tangan dan mata julingnya.

"Terakhir kali seseorang memintaku untuk menyewa film itu adalah kode untuk 'mari kita bercumbu di sofa.' Apa aku aman denganmu?"

"Please! Kita punya gencatan senjata, ingat? Aku sangat mentaati gencatan senjata. Jadi, malam ini?"

"Aku harap aku bisa, tapi aku punya rencana malam ini. Besok malam?" Kami mengitari tangga terakhir dan memasuki jalan masuk.

"Besok aku bisa. Datanglah setelah bekerja. Tapi aku yang memilih film, dan aku yang membuatkanmu makan malam. Setidaknya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk cockblocker kecilku." Dia menyeringai, dan aku meninju lengannya.

"Tolong berhentilah memanggilku itu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan membawa makanan penutup," kataku, merendahkan suaraku dan mengedip-ngedipkan mataku seperti orang bodoh.

"Makanan penutup?" Tanyanya, menahan pintu terbuka saat aku berjalan keluar.

"Mmm-hmm. Aku membeli beberapa apel kemarin saat aku keluar, dan aku sudah menginginkan pie sepanjang minggu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyaku, mengamati jalanan untuk mencari Zhoumi.

"Pie apel? Pie apel buatan sendiri? Ya Tuhan, kau mencoba membunuhku? Mmm..." Dia mendecakkan bibir dan menatapku lapar.

"Kenapa, Sir, kau terlihat seperti kau melihat sesuatu yang ingin kau makan," aku membalas dengan aksen Daegu terbaikku.

"Kau muncul dengan pie apel besok malam dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi," desahnya, pipinya merah dan rambut berantakannya tertiup di udara dingin.

"Itu akan jadi mengerikan," bisikku. Wow. "Oke, jadi, pergilah sewa filmnya," kataku dengan main-main mendorong pria seksi ini di depanku. Ingat harem! Aku berteriak di dalam kepalaku.

"Yoongi?" Sebuah suara heran datang dari belakangku, dan aku berpaling untuk melihat Zhoumi berjalan ke arah kami.

"Hei, Zhoumi," seruku, menjauh dari Jimin sambil cekikikan.

"Kau siap untuk pergi?" tanyanya, melihat Jimin dengan hati-hati. Jimin meluruskan badannya selurus-lurusnya dan melihat ke belakang, sama hati-hatinya.

"Yap, siap untuk pergi. Jimin, ini adalah Zhoumi. Zhoumi, Jimin."

Mereka membungkuk untuk berjabat tangan, dan aku bisa melihat mereka berdua memberikan genggaman dengan kekuatan ekstra, tidak tampak satupun dari mereka ingin melepaskan tangan terlebih dahulu. Aku memutar mataku. Ya, dasar lelaki. Kalian berdua bisa menulis nama kalian di salju. Pertanyaannya adalah, siapa yang akan membuat huruf yang lebih besar?

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Zhoumi. Zhoumi, kan? Aku Jimin. Jimin Park."

"Benar. Zhoumi. " aku melihat permulaan tawa di wajah Jimin.

"Oke, Zhoumi, kita harus segera pergi. Jimin, Kita akan bicara nanti,"aku menyela, mengakhiri jabat tangan abad ini. Zhoumi berbalik arah dimana mobilnya diparkir ganda, dan Jimin menatapku.

"Zhoumi ?" Bisiknya, dan aku menahan tertawaku sendiri.

"Sstt," bisikku kembali, tersenyum pada Zhoumi saat ia berbalik kembali padaku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Jimin. Sampai jumpa," kata Zhoumi, mengarahkanku ke mobil dengan tangannya di punggungku. Aku tidak berpikir dua kali tentang hal itu, karena itu adalah bagaimana kami biasanya berjalan bersama-sama, tapi mata Jimin melebar sedikit saat melihat itu.

Hmm...

Zhoumi membuka pintu untukku, kemudian menuju ke sisinya. Jimin masih berdiri di depan gedung kami ketika kami melaju pergi. Aku menggosok tangan bersamaan di depan pemanas dan menyeringai pada Zhoumi saat ia mengemudi melalui kemacetan.

"Jadi, ke mana kita pergi?"

*ZELOCHEST*

Kami membuat diri kami nyaman di bar mewah yang dia pilih.

Tampaknya begitu khas Zhoumi: trendy dan modern, dan dicampur dengan seksualitas yang tersembunyi. Sofa kulit merah gelap, yang empuk dan sejuk, melindungi kami saat kami menempatkan diri dan memulai proses mengenal satu sama lain setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah.

Saat kami menunggu pelayan datang, aku mempelajari wajahnya.

Dia masih tampak sama: rambut coklat karamel dipotong pendek, mata yang intens, dan perawakan ramping yang begitu luwes seperti kucing. Umur hanya meningkatkan ketampanan dirinya, celana jins yang dirobek dengan cermat dan sweater kasmir hitam yang menempel ke badan yang bisa kulihat dalam kondisi sangat baik.

Zhoumi seorang pemanjat tebing, tak kenal lelah oleh pencariannya dalam olahraga. Ia memandang setiap batu, setiap gunung sebagai hambatan untuk di atasi, sesuatu yang harus ditaklukkan.

Aku pernah pergi mendaki dengannya beberapa kali menjelang akhir hubungan kami, meskipun aku dibesarkan takut dengan ketinggian.

Tapi melihatnya memanjat, melihat otot berotot yang meregang dan memanipulasi tubuhnya ke posisi yang tampak tidak wajar, adalah pengalaman yang memabukkan, dan aku menerkamnya malam malam di tenda seperti kesurupan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ia bertanya, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku berpikir tentang seberapa sering dulu kau biasa mendaki. Apa itu sesuatu yang masih kau lakukan?"

"Masih, tapi aku tidak ada banyak waktu luang seperti dulu. Mereka membuatku cukup sibuk di perusahaan. Aku mencoba dan keluar sesering yang aku bisa," tambahnya sambil tersenyum saat pelayan kami mendekat.

"Apa yang bisa saya dapatkan untuk kalian berdua?" Tanyanya, menempatkan serbet di depan kami.

"Untuknya vodka martini kering, tiga zaitun, dan untukku bawakan tiga jari Macallan," jawabnya.

Pelayan mengangguk dan pergi untuk mengisi pesanan kami. Aku mengamatinya saat ia duduk kembali, kemudian tatapannya berbalik padaku.

"Oh, Yoongi, aku minta maaf. Apa kau masih minum itu?"

Aku menyipitkan mata ke arahnya. "Seperti yang sering terjadi, ya. Tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak ingin itu malam ini? " Jawabku tegas.

"Salahku. Tentu saja, apa yang ingin kau minum?" Dia melambai kembali pada pelayan.

"Aku mau vodka martini kering dengan tiga zaitun, please, "kataku pada pelayan sambil mengedipkan mata. Dia terlihat bingung. Zhoumi tertawa keras dan pelayan pun pergi, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar benar Min Yoongi." katanya, mengamatiku lagi.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan beberapa tahun terakhir." Aku menaruh sikuku di atas meja dan daguku di tangan.

"Hmm, bagaimana merangkum bertahun-tahun dalam beberapa kalimat? Selesai sekolah hukum, bekerja pada perusahaan di kota ini, dan bekerja seperti anjing selama dua tahun. Aku sudah bisa mereda sedikit, hanya sekitar enam puluh lima jam seminggu sekarang, dan kuakui itu nikmat bisa melihat waktu siang lagi." Dia menyeringai, dan aku tidak bisa menahannya kecuali balas tersenyum.

"Dan tentu saja bekerja sebanyak seperti yang aku lakukan memberikan sedikit waktu untuk kehidupan sosial, jadi itu hanya keberuntungan samar aku melihatmu di acara amal bulan lalu,"tuntasnya, bersandar ke depan pada sikunya juga. Seokjin menghadiri banyak acara sosial di sekitar kota, dan aku menemaninya di beberapa kesempatan. Bagus untuk bisnis. Seharusnya aku tahu aku nantinya tidak sengaja bertemu Zhoumi di salah satu pesta riuh itu.

"Jadi kau melihatku, tapi kau tidak menghampiri dan bicara padaku. Dan sekarang kau ada di sini, berminggu-minggu kemudian, memintaku untuk mengerjakan kondominiummu. Kenapa begitu, tepatnya?" Aku menerima minumanku saat itu tiba dan mengambil tegukan panjang.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, percayalah. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Begitu banyak waktu yang telah berlalu. Lalu aku menyadari kau bekerja untuk Seokjin, seorang teman telah merekomendasikannya padaku, dan kupikir, 'betapa sempurna.'" Dia mencondongkan gelasnya ke gelasku untuk mendenting. Aku berhenti sejenak, lalu mendentingkannya.

"Jadi kau serius tentang bekerja denganku? Ini bukan semacam cara untuk mendapatkanku ke tempat tidur, kan? "Dia menatapku datar.

"Masih blak-blakan seperti biasa, kulihat. Tapi tidak, ini adalah profesional. Aku tidak suka cara kita berpisah, aku akui, tapi aku menerima keputusanmu. Dan sekarang kita di sini. Aku butuh dekorator. Kau adalah dekorator. Bekerja dengan baik, kan?"

"Desainer," kataku pelan.

"Apa itu?"

"Desainer," kataku, kali ini lebih keras. "Aku seorang desainer interior, bukan dekorator. Ada perbedaan, Tuan Pengacara." Aku meneguk lagi.

"Tentu saja, tentu saja," jawabnya, memberi tanda untuk pelayan.

Terkejut, aku melihat ke gelasku kosong.

"Mau lagi?" Tanyanya dan aku mengangguk.

Saat kami berbincang ringan selama satu jam berikutnya, kami juga mulai membahas apa yang diperlukan di rumah barunya. Seokjin memang benar. Dia benar-benar memintaku untuk merancang seluruh tempatnya, dari karpet sampai perlengkapan pencahayaan dan segala sesuatu di antaranya. Ini akan menjadi komisi besar, dan ia bahkan setuju untuk membiarkan aku memotretnya untuk majalah desain lokal yang Seokjin sudah lama ingin aku untuk ajukan.

Zhoumi berasal dari keluarga orang kaya, dan aku tahu mereka pasti yang membayar tagihan untuk sebagian besar ini. Pengacara muda tidak cukup mampu untuk membeli jenis tempat yang dia punya, apalagi di salah satu kota paling mahal di Korea. Tapi dia memiliki dana perwalian, dan dalam jumlah yang besar. Salah satu manfaat dari berkencan dengannya di perguruan tinggi adalah kami benar-benar mampu berkencan dengan nyata, bukan cuma restoran cepat saji murah sepanjang waktu. Aku menikmati aspek itu dengan bersamanya. Aku tidak bohong.

Dan aku akan menikmati aspek itu dalam proyek ini. Anggaran yang pada dasarnya tidak terbatas? Aku tak sabar menunggu untuk memulainya.

Pada akhirnya, itu adalah malam yang menyenangkan. Seperti semua mantan pacar, ada perasaan mengenal, sebuah nostalgia yang hanya dapat kau bagi dengan seseorang yang telah mengenalmu secara intim, terutama pada usia itu ketika kau masih beranjak dewasa. Menyenangkan bisa bertemu lagi. Zhoumi memiliki kepribadian yang sangat kuat, intens dan percaya diri, dan aku teringat kenapa aku tertarik padanya dulu. Kami tertawa dan bercerita tentang hal-hal yang telah kami alami sebagai pasangan, dan aku merasa lega menemukan pesonanya tetap ada. Kami bisa bergaul cukup baik dalam bersosialisasi. Tidak akan ada kecanggungan yang menyertai.

Saat larut malam dan ia mengantarku pulang, ia sempat memberiku pertanyaan yang aku tahu sudah dia tahan-tahan untuk tanyakan. Dia menghentikan mobil didepan gedungku dan berpaling padaku.

"Jadi, apakah kau sedang bersama seseorang?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Tidak. Dan itu hampir bukan pertanyaan yang seorang klien tanyakan padaku," godaku dan memandang ke arah gedungku. Aku bisa melihat Holly duduk di jendela depan di posnya yang biasa, dan aku tersenyum. Rasanya menyenangkan memiliki seseorang yang menunggu untukku. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melirik ke rumah sebelah untuk melihat apakah ada cahaya di dalam apartemen Jimin, dan aku juga tidak bisa menghentikan perutku dari melakukan sedikit gejolak ketika aku melihat bayangannya di dinding dan cahaya biru televisinya.

"Well, sebagai klienmu, aku akan menahan diri untuk bertanyapertanyaan semacam itu di masa mendatang, Tuan Min," Dia terkekeh.

Aku berbalik untuk menghadapnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Zhoumi. Kita sudah lama melewati hubungan desainer/klien. " Aku merasa menang karena aku melihat rasa malu terukir di celah kepurapuraannya yang hati-hati.

"Aku rasa ini akan jadi menyenangkan." Dia mengedipkan mata, dan giliranku untuk tertawa.

"Oke, kau bisa menelponku besok di kantor, dan kita akan segera memulai. Aku akan merampokmu dengan membabi buta, buddy, bersiaplah untuk memperkerjakan kartu kredit itu," ejekku saat melangkah keluar dari mobil.

"Oh Ya Ampun, aku akan menunggu itu." Dia mengedipkan mata dan melambai padaku.

Dia menunggu sampai aku berada di dalam, jadi aku melemparkan lambaian lain ke arahnya saat pintu tertutup. Aku senang melihat aku bisa menangani diriku sendiri dengannya. Di lantai atas, saat aku memutar kunci di lubang kunci, kupikir aku mendengar sesuatu. Aku menoleh lewat bahuku, dan tidak ada apapun di sana. Holly memanggilku dari dalam, jadi aku tersenyum dan melangkah, meraupnya dan berbisik lembut di telinganya saat dia memberiku pelukan kucing kecil dengan cakar besarnya di sekitar leherku.

*ZELOCHEST*

LONG TIME NO SEE /BENERIN KACAMATA, RAPIHIN RAMBUT/

Hai halo aku baru sempat update maafkan /cry loudly/

Kalian udah pada nungguin tapi aku masih sibuk dengan dosen ku hiks mianheyoong ;;-;;

Jadi kalian menemukan wajah baru /tepuk tangan/

Lol saya bawa bawa jomi gege *_*

Btw saya baca baca dan dengar dengar holly beneran laki /? Wah saya hebat/?

Yasudah, ayo next ato cut off ? .-.

Review yak, mudah mudahan saya fast update !

pyongg


	11. Chapter 11&12

**No Org.**

zelochest

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Copyright by Alice Clayton. Ini ff remake kedua saya dengan pertama kali bawa pemain utama YoonMin, haha. Remember fanfiction hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya milik Alice Clayton Author-nim. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe MinYoon Dominant!Jimin x Submissive!Yoongi YAOI MATURE ADULT CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! REMAKE

Chapter 11 12.

Ini akan sangat panjang, semoga kalian tabah.

Aku terbangun beberapa jam kemudian, terkejut oleh kehangatan tubuh sampingku, yang pasti lebih besar dari kucing yang biasanya meringkuk di sampingku. Aku berguling telentang dengan hati-hati dan menjauh dari Jimin sehingga aku bisa menatapnya. Aku bisa menatap dia baik-baik saja karena lampu menyala, bersama dengan semua lampuku yang lain, yang terus menyala sepanjang malam, berusaha menahan pengaruh buruk dari film mengerikan itu. Aku mengusap mataku dan memeriksa teman tidurku. Dia berbaring telentang, lengan tertekuk seolah aku masih di dalam pelukannya, dan aku membayangkan betapa nyaman rasanya berpelukan dengan Jimin.

Tapi aku tidak boleh meringkuk dengan Jimin. Otak lebih tahu. Saraf juga setuju. Itu pasti seperti lereng yang sangat, sangat licin. Dan meskipun gambaran tentang menaiki tubuh Jimin yang licin segera datang ke pikiranku jauh dari kata polos, aku menyingkirkannya.

Aku berpaling dan melihat selimut tebal yang sangat nyaman terbelit di antara kakinya—dan kakiku, sebenarnya. Selimut itu adalah milik ibunya. Hatiku hancur setiap kali mengingat suaranya yang manis dengan malu-malu membagi kepingan memori kecil itu denganku. Dia tidak tahu aku bicara dengan Seokjin tentang masa lalunya, yang aku tahu orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Gagasan bahwa ia masih menggunakan selimut tebal dari ibunya tak terelakkan manisnya, dan sekali lagi hatiku hancur.

Aku cukup dekat dengan orangtuaku. Mereka masih tinggal di rumah yang sama di mana aku dibesarkan, di sebuah kota kecil di California selatan. Mereka adalah orangtua yang hebat, dan aku menjenguk mereka sesering mungkin, yang berarti liburan dan terkadang akhir pekan. Ciri khas orang-orang berusia dua puluhan, aku menikmati kebebasanku. Tapi orangtuaku berada di sana ketika aku membutuhkan mereka, selalu ada. Gagasan bahwa suatu hari nanti aku harus menjalani hidup ini tanpa petunjuk dan bimbingan mereka membuatku meringis, belum lagi jika kehilangan kedua orangtua saat baru berumur delapan belas tahun.

Aku senang Jimin tampaknya memiliki teman-teman yang baik dan seorang pengacara yang kuat seperti Namjoon yang mengawasinya. Tapi sedekat apapun teman dan kekasih, ada sesuatu tentang memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar memberimu akar tempat bertahan—akar yang terkadang kau perlukan ketika dunia bertarung menentangmu.

Jimin sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya, dan aku memperhatikannya lagi. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kupahami, tapi terdengar sedikit mirip " _Meatball_." Aku tersenyum dan membiarkan jemariku menyelinap ke rambutnya, merasakan rambut selembut sutranya yang berantakan di bantalku.

Ya Tuhan, dia memberiku _meatball_ yang enak. Saat aku membelai rambutnya, pikiranku melayang ke tempat di mana meatball mengalir tanpa henti dan kue pai untuk berhari-hari. Aku tertawa sendiri saat kantuk datang kembali, dan aku berbaring kembali ke pelukan. Saat aku merasakan kenyamanan yang hanya dapat diberikan oleh lengan hangat seorang pria, alarm kecil berdering di kepalaku, memperingatkan aku agar jangan terlalu dekat. Aku harus berhati-hati.

Jelas kami berdua tertarik satu sama lain, dan jika kami berada dalam ruang dan waktu yang lain, seks pasti telah berdering di seluruh negeri dan terjadi sepanjang waktu. Tapi ia punya harem, dan aku sedang mengalami hiatusku, belum lagi aku tidak mendapat O-ku. Jadi kami akan tetap sebagai teman saja. Teman yang makan meatball bersama. Teman yang meringkuk bersama. Teman yang segera akan menuju ke Jeju.

Aku membayangkan Jimin berendam dalam bak mandi air panas dengan Pantai Jeju membentang dalam segala kemegahan di belakangnya. Pemandangan yang mana terlihat lebih megah dan

tetap harus dilihat. Aku kembali tidur, hanya sedikit terbangun ketika Jimin merapat ke tubuhku lebih dekat. Dan meskipun nyaris berbisik, aku mendengarnya. Dia mendesah menyebut namaku.

Aku tersenyum saat aku jatuh tertidur lagi.

*ZELOCHEST*

Keesokan paginya aku merasakan sodokan terus-menerus di bahu kiriku. Aku mengibaskannya pergi, tapi itu terus berlanjut. "Holly, hentikan, brengsek," aku mengerang, menyembunyikan kepala di bawah selimut. Aku tahu ia tidak akan berhenti sampai aku memberinya makan. Makhluk yang satu itu dikuasai oleh perutnya. Lalu aku mendengar suara tawa manusia—pelan dan pastinya bukan Holly.

Mataku terbuka lebar, dan gambaran kejadian semalam datang menyerbu: horor, kue pai, pelukan. Aku menjulurkan kaki kananku ke belakang, menggesernya di sepanjang tempat tidur sampai aku merasa kakiku berhenti menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat dan berbulu. Meskipun aku sekarang lebih yakin dari sebelumnya bahwa itu bukan Holly, aku menyodok dengan jari kakiku, merayap keatas sampai aku mendengar tawa berikutnya.

"Penggedor Dinding?" Bisikku, tidak ingin membalikkan badan. Persis seperti yang diperkirakan, aku telentang secara diagonal di tempat tidur, kepala di satu sisi, kakiku praktis di ujung yang lain.

"Satu-satunya," suara yang merdu berbisik di telingaku. Jari kaki dan Yoongi Bagian Bawah-ku menggeliat. "Sial." Aku berguling telentang untuk memeriksa keadaan. Dia meringkuk di salah satu sudut di mana tubuhku mengizinkannya. Kebiasaan berbagi tempat tidurku tidak mengalami peningkatan sama sekali.

"Kau memang bisa memenuhi tempat tidur," katanya, tersenyum padaku dari bawah selimut tebal yang kusisakan untuknya. "Kalau kita akan tidur bersama lagi maka harus ada suatu aturan dasar."

"Ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Ini akibat yang ditimbulkan karena menonton film mengerikan yang kita tonton berdua. Tidak ada tidur bersama lagi," kataku tegas, bertanya-tanya betapa mengerikan bau napasku pagi ini. Aku menangkup tangan di depan wajahku, menghembuskan napas, dan mengendusnya dengan cepat.

"Bunga mawar?" Tanyanya.

"Pasti." Aku menyeringai.

Aku menatapnya, berantakan dengan indahnya dan di tempat tidurku. Dia memberikan senyuman itu, dan aku mendesah. Sesaat aku membiarkan diriku menikmati fantasi di mana kemudian dengan cepat tubuhku ditindih dan disetubuhi habis-habisan, tapi aku dengan bijak mengambil kendali atas kenakalan nalarku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau merasa takut malam ini?" Tanyanya saat aku duduk dan menggeliat.

"Tidak akan," Balasku dari balik bahuku.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang takut?"

"Bersikaplah dewasa, cowok tampan. Mari kita membuat kopi, dan kemudian aku harus pergi bekerja." Aku menghantam dia dengan bantalku.

Dia meluncur keluar dari bawah selimut tebal, melipatnya, dan membawanya ke dapur di mana ia meletakkannya dengan lembut di atas meja. Aku tersenyum, memikirkan dia menyebut namaku tadi malam. Apa yang aku harus berikan untuk tahu yang berkecamuk di dalam benaknya.

Kami pindah ke dapur dengan efisien, menggiling biji kopi, menakar kopi, menuangkan air. Aku menaruh gula dan krim di meja sementara ia mengupas dan mengiris pisang. Aku menuangkan granola, ia menuangkan susu dan pisang ke mangkuk kami. Dalam beberapa menit kami duduk berdampingan pada bangku bar, memakan sarapan seolah-olah kami telah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun. Kenyamanan kami menggelitikku. Dan mengkhawatirku.

"Apakah kau mengerjakan sesuatu untuk koran itu?" Tanyaku terkejut pada tingkat ketertarikan yang kudengar dalam suaraku.

Apakah ia akan ada di kota ini untuk sementara waktu? Kenapa aku peduli? Astaga.

"Aku menghabiskan beberapa hari menggarap pemotretan tempat berlibur singkat di Bay Area—tempat liburan yang dekat di akhir pekan," jawabnya dengan mulut penuh dengan pisang.

"Kapan kau akan melakukannya?" Tanyaku, memeriksa kismis dalam mangkukku dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terlalu tertarik atas jawabannya.

"Minggu depan. Aku berangkat Selasa," jawabnya dan perutku mual seketika. Minggu depan kami seharusnya pergi ke Jeju. Kenapa pula perutku begitu peduli kalau dia tidak akan ikut?

"Oh, begitu," aku menambahkan, sekali lagi terpesona oleh kismisku.

"Tapi aku akan kembali sebelum acara di Jeju. Aku berencana menyetir langsung dari sana saat aku menyelesaikan pemotretanku," katanya, menatapku dari balik tepi cangkir kopinya.

"Oh, well, itu bagus," jawabku pelan, perutku sekarang melompat-lompat.

"Kapan kau menuju kesana?" Tanyanya, sekarang terlihat mengamati mangkuknya sendiri.

"Menumpang dengan Jungkook dan Mingyu di hari Kamis, tapi aku harus tetap di kota untuk bekerja sampai setidaknya Jumat siang. Aku akan menyewa mobil dan menyetir ke sana sore itu."

"Jangan menyewa mobil. Aku akan mampir menjemputmu," ia menawarkan, dan aku mengangguk tanpa kata.

Sudah diputuskan, kami menyelesaikan sarapan dan menyaksikan Holly mengejar sepotong bulu di sekitar meja berulang kali. Kami tidak banyak bicara, tapi setiap kali kami bertemu pandang, kami berdua tersenyum lebar.

*ZELOCHEST*

 ** _Pesan Teks Singkat Antara Taehyung dan Jihoon:_**

Apa kau tahu Yoongi bekerja dengan Zhoumi?

Zhoumi siapa?

Zhoumi, mantan pacarnya tentu saja. Siapa lagi?

TIDAK! Apa-apaan ini?

Ingat Yoongi pernah menyebutkan kalau dia punya klien baru? Yoongi lupa tidak menyebutkan siapa dia.

Aku akan mengomelinya saat aku bertemu dengannya nanti. Dia lebih baik tidak membatalkan acara di Jeju. Apakah Mingyu bilang padamu kalau ia akan membawa gitarnya?

Yup, dia bilang padaku ingin menyanyi dengan kacau bersama.

Dia bilang begitu? Haha. Aku berpikir itu pasti akan menyenangkan.

 ** _Pesan Teks Singkat Antara_** **_Mingyu_** **_dan Taehyung:_**

Hei, mungil, apakah kita masih akan main bowling dengan Jihoon dan Jungkook malam ini?

Yup, dan kau lebih baik mengeluarkan permainan terbaikmu. Jihoon dan aku lumayan hebat.

Jihoon tahu bagaimana bermain bowling? Wow.

Kenapa dengan wow itu?

Aku hanya tidak mengira dia bisa bermain bowling. Sampai nanti malam.

 ** _Pesan Teks Singkat Antara_** **_Jungkook_** **_dan Jimin:_**

Kau masih berencana pergi bersama kami akhir pekan ini?

 _Ya, tapi aku tiba sedikit terlambat, punya jadwal pemotretan._

Kapan kau datang?

 _Sekitar Jumat malam, mampir ke kota dalam perjalanan kesana._

Kenapa kau akan kembali ke kota? Kau melakukan pemotretan di sekitar Busan, kan?

 _Aku hanya perlu untuk mengambil sesuatu untuk akhir pekan itu._

Bro, siapkan saja barang-barangmu dan bawa dirimu langsung ke Jeju.

 _Pasti, tapi aku menjemput Yoongi._

Aku mengerti.

 _Kau tidak mengerti apapun._

Aku mengerti semuanya.

 _Kau yakin tentang itu, Bocah Besar? Bagaimana dengan Jihoon?_

Jihoon? Kenapa semua orang bertanya padaku tentang Jihoon?

 _Sampai jumpa di Jeju._

 ** _Pesan Teks Singkat Antara Taehyung dan Yoongi:_**

Kau punya sesuatu yang harus dijelaskan, Moyeon-ah...

 **Oh tidak, aku benci kalau kau mulai** ** _bertingkah_** ** _Yoo Si-jin_** **padaku.** **Apa sebenarnya yang sudah kulakukan?**

Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang klien barumu.

Yoongi, jangan mengabaikan pesanku! YOONGI!

 **Oh, tenanglah. Ini sebabnya kenapa aku TIDAK memberitahumu.**

Yoongi Min, ini adalah berita yang jelas aku harus tahu!

 **Dengar, aku bisa mengatasinya oke? Dia klienku, tidak lebih. Dia** **akan menghabiskan uang yang banyak pada proyek ini.**

Aku terus terang tidak peduli berapa banyak yang dia habiskan. Aku tidak ingin kau bekerja dengan dia.

 **Kau yang dengarkan baik-baik! Aku akan menerima klien baru manapun yang aku suka! Aku bisa mengatasinya.**

Kita akan lihat...Apakah aku mendengar desas-desus bahwa kau mengemudi ke Jeju dengan Penggedor Dinding?

 **Wow, ganti topik pembicaraan. Ya, memang.**

Baik. Pilih rute perjalanan yang panjang.

 **Apa artinya itu?**

 **Taehyung? kau di sana?**

 **Sialan kau, Taehyung...HELLO?**

 ** _Pesan Teks Singkat Antara Yoongi dan Jimin:_**

 **Penggedor Dinding...datanglah Penggedor Dinding**

 _Penggedor Dinding tidak ada di sini, yang ada hanya si Pengusir Setan._

 **Sama sekali tidak lucu**

 _Ada apa?_

 **Jam berapa kau akan menjemputku** **Jim**

 _Aku harus kembali ke kota siang hari. Kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu lebih awal kita bisa menghindari jam sibuk._

 **Sudah bilang pada Seokjin aku bekerja setengah hari. Dimana kau sekarang?**

 _Di_ _Busan_ _, di tebing yang menghadap samudera._

 **Astaga, kau ternyata punya sisi romantis yang tersembunyi...**

 _Aku seorang fotografer. Kami pergi ke mana tempat pengambilan_ _gambar terbaik berada._

 **Astaga bung, kita tidak sedang membahas tempat pengambilan gambar.**

 _Selain itu, kupikir kaulah orang yang romantis._

 **Aku bilang padamu, aku** **romantis**.

 _Well dalam prakteknya, meskipun kau akan menghargai pemandangan itu—deburan ombak, matahari terbenam, itu bagus._

 **Apakah kau sendirian?**

 _Ya._

 **Pasti kau berharap kalau kau tidak sendirian.**

 _Kau_ _tak tahu._

 **Pfft...kau berperasaan lembut.**

 _Tidak ada yang lembut tentangku, Yoongi._

 **Dan kita kembali...**

 _Yoongi?_

 **Ya.**

 _Sampai jumpa besok._

 **Ya.**

 ** _Pesan Teks Singkat Antara Yoongi dan Jihoon:_**

 **Dapatkah kau memberiku alamat menuju rumah itu lagi jadi aku bisa hubungkan ke GPS milik** **Jim?**

Tidak.

 **Tidak?**

Tidak sampai kau katakan padaku KENAPA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN ZHOUMI.

 **Ya Tuhan, seperti memiliki 2 ibu tambahan...**

Ini bukan tentang duduk tegak atau makan lebih banyak sayuran, tapi kita perlu melakukan percakapan tentang sikapmu.

 **Luar biasa.**

Serius, Yoongi, kami hanya khawatir.

 **Serius, Jihoon, aku tahu. Tolong alamatnya?**

Biarkan aku memikirkannya.

 **Aku tak akan bertanya padamu lagi...**

Ya kau akan bertanya. Kau ingin melihat Jimin dalam bak mandi air panas. Jangan bohong.

 **Aku membencimu...**

 ** _Pesan Teks Singkat Antara Jimin dan Yoongi:_**

 _Sudah selesai pekerjaanmu?_

 **Yup, di rumah sedang menunggumu.**

 _Nah, itu baru pemandangan yang bagus..._

 **Siapkan dirimu, aku baru mengeluarkan roti dari oven.**

 _Jangan menggodaku...?_

 **Jeruk Kranberi. Mmmm...**

 _Tidak ada yang pernah melakukan pemanasan seks sambil sarapan roti seperti yang kau lakukan._

 **Ha! Kapan kau datang?**

 _Tidak Bisa. Menyetir. Lurus._

 **Bisakah kita melakukan satu percakapan di mana kau tidak seperti anak umur dua belas tahun?**

 _Maaf, aku akan sampai di sana dalam waktu 30 menit._

 **Sempurna, itu akan memberiku waktu untuk membekukan rotiku.**

 _Maaf?_

 **Oh, aku tidak memberitahumu? Aku juga membuat cinnamon rolls.**

 _Sampai di sana dalam waktu 25 menit._

*ZELOCHEST*

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan lagu ini."

"Enak saja. Ini mobilku. Sopir yang memilih musiknya."

"Sebenarnya, kau salah tentang ini. Penumpang selalu memilih musiknya. Ini adalah apa yang kau peroleh ketika kau menyerahkan hak mengemudimu."

"Yoongi, kau bahkan tidak punya mobil, jadi bagaimana mungkin kau punya hak mengemudi?"

"Tepat sekali, jadi kita mendengarkan lagu mana yang kupilih," Tegurku, duduk kembali setelah mengganti saluran radio untuk keseratus kalinya. Aku menyalakan iPod dan menggulirnya sampai aku menemukan sesuatu yang kurasa akan menyenangkan untuk kami berdua.

"Lagu yang bagus," akuinya, dan kami bersenandung bersama.

Sejauh ini perjalanannya menyenangkan. Ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya—maksudku mendengarnya—aku tidak akan pernah memperkirakan, tapi Jimin dengan cepat berubah menjadi salah satu teman favoritku. Aku telah keliru menilai tentang dirinya.

Aku meliriknya: bersenandung bersama lagunya, mengetuk ibu jarinya pada roda kemudi. Saat ia sedang memusatkan perhatian pada jalan, Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk membuat katalog beberapa roman mempesonanya lagi.

Rahang? Kuat.

Rambut? Gelap dan berantakan.

Janggut? Berumur sekitar dua hari dan bagus.

Bibir? enak dijilat, tapi terlihat kesepian. Mungkin aku bisa memeriksanya, melakukan sedikit pemeriksaan dengan lidahku sendiri...

Aku menduduki tanganku untuk mencegah diriku untuk meluncurkan diri di atas konsol. Dia terus bersenandung dan mengetuk.

"Apa yang terjadi di sana, Pinky Boxer? Kau tampak sedikit memerah. Butuhkan lebih banyak udara?" Dia menyalakan AC mobilnya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," jawabku, suaraku terdengar konyol.

Dia menatapku dengan aneh, namun kembali bersenandung dan mengetuk.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita membuka roti jeruk kranberi. Berikan padaku," katanya sesaat kemudian ketika aku sedang tenggelam dalam fantasi tentang bagaimana sebenarnya aku bisa memanuver tubuhku ke pangkuannya sambil tetap mempertahankan kecepatan di jalan raya dengan baik.

"Aku sedang mengambilnya!" Teriakku, menjangkau ke kursi belakang dan mengejutkan kami berdua. Kakiku berada di udara dan pantatku terpampang saat aku mendekap wajahku yang terjungkir dengan tanganku di belakang kursi. Aku bisa merasakan betapa merahnya pipiku ini, dan aku secara mental memberikan tamparan kecil pada diri sendiri untuk menyadarkanku kembali ke dunia ini.

"Ini salah satu pantat yang indah, kawanku." Dia menghela napas, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas pantatku seolah-olah itu adalah bantal.

"Hei. _Ass Man_. Perhatikan jalan dan bukannya pantatku, atau tidak ada roti untukmu." Aku membentur kepalanya dengan pantatku dan membuatku menggapai udara saat ia berbelok.

"Yoongi, kau perlu mengendalikan diri di sana, atau aku akan menepi."

"Oh, diamlah. Ini roti sialanmu," Bentakku, merangkak kembali ke kursiku dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak ada bagusnya dan melemparkan roti ke arahnya.

"Apa-apaan sih? Jangan melemparnya. Bagaimana kalau kau melukainya?" Teriaknya, membelai dengan lembut roti berbungkus foil itu.

"Aku khawatir tentangmu, Jimin. Sungguh." Aku tertawa, mengawasinya kesulitan membuka ujung bungkusnya. "Kau ingin aku mengambilkan sepotong untukmu—oke, atau kau bisa melakukannya dengan cara seperti itu." Aku mengerutkan kening saat ia mengambil gigitan besar dari ujung bungkusan roti.

"Inimunyaku, kam?" Tanyanya, menyemburkan remah-remah dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berfungsi dalam masyarakat normal?" Tanyaku sambil menggelengkan kepala saat dia mengambil gigitan besar sekali lagi. Dia hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan, makan seluruh roti dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit.

"Kau akan begitu mual malam ini. Roti itu seharusnya dimakan sepotong demi sepotong, tidak ditelan secara utuh," kataku. Satu-satunya jawaban darinya hanyalah bersendawa dengan keras dan menepuk perutnya.

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa. "Kau orang sinting, Jimin." Aku tertawa.

"Tapi kau masih penasaran, bukan?" Dia menyeringai, mengalihkan matanya kearahku.

Celanaku benar-benar hancur. "Anehnya, ya," aku mengakui, merasakan wajahku memerah lagi.

"Aku tahu." Dia menyeringai, dan kami terus melaju.

*ZELOCHEST*

"Oke, belokannya akan muncul di sekitar tikungan ini—aku ingat rumah itu!" Teriakku, melompat-lompat di kursiku. Sudah cukup lama sejak aku berada di sini, dan aku sudah lupa betapa indahnya.

Aku menyukai Jeju saat musim panas—semua olahraga air dan segala sesuatunya—tapi di musim gugur? Musim gugur itu indah.

"Terima kasih Tuhan. Aku harus buang air kecil," Jimin mengerang, seperti yang telah ia lakukan selama kurang lebih dua puluh mil terakhir.

"Salahmu sendiri kau minum sebanyak itu," Aku memperingatkan, masih melompat-lompat.

"Wow, inikah tempatnya?" Tanyanya saat kami berbelok masuk ke dalam pelataran. Lentera menerangi jalan menuju rumah luas dua lantai terbuat dari kayu cedar dengan perapian batu raksasa di sisi kiri. Mobil-mobil sudah berada di jalan masuk, dan aku bisa mendengar musik mengalun keluar dari dek belakang.

"Kedengarannya teman-teman kita sudah memulai pesta mereka," duga Jimin. Pekikan dan tawa berbaur bersama musik yang berasal dari sisi belakang rumah.

"Oh, aku tidak meragukannya. Dugaanku adalah mereka sudah minum sejak makan malam dan sekarang setengah telanjang di dalam bak mandi air panas." Aku berjalan memutar ke belakang mobil untuk mengambil tasku.

"Sekarang kita harus mengejar ketertinggalan, bukan?" Dia mengedipkan mata, menarik sebotol Galliano dari tasnya. "Kupikir kita bisa membuat koktail Penggedor Dinding."

"Sekarang itu menarik. Karena aku memikirkan hal yang sama," Balasku, menarik sebuah botol yang sama dari dalam ranselku.

"Aku tahu kau sangat ingin agar aku ada dalam tubuhmu, Yoongi." Dia tertawa dan menyambar tasku saat kami menuju ke pintu.

"Please, kau akan membuat sebuah minuman dan memberinya nama Pinky Boxer hanya untuk memasukanmu ke dalam mulutku— jangan coba-coba berbohong," Ejekku, menyenggolnya dengan bahuku.

Dia berhenti di pertengahan jalan dan menatapku dengan sengit.

"Apakah itu undangan? Karena aku bartender yang sangat hebat," katanya, matanya menyala-nyala di kegelapan.

"Aku tidak meragukannya," Aku menarik napas, ruang antara kami sekarang berderak oleh ketegangan yang sangat sulit untuk diabaikan. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menyadari bahwa dia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayo, mari kita minum-minum dan mulai akhir pekan ini." Dia tertawa, menyenggolku dengan bahunya dan memecahkan ketegangan.

"Ayo minum-minum," gumamku, berjalan di belakangnya.

Mendapati pintu depan terbuka, Jimin menyimpan tas kami, dan kami berjalan di dalam rumah menuju dek belakang. Terlihat pantai yang terbentang di hadapan kami, hanya diterangi obor menghiasi dermaga dan jalur yang mengarah ke pinggir pantai.

Seluruh sisi belakang rumah diapit dengan teras bata dan dek, dan di sanalah kami menemukan teman-teman kami.

"Yoongi!" Pekik Taehyung dari bak mandi air panas, di mana ia dan Mingyu saling memercik air satu sama lain. Ah, kita sudah sampai ke taraf suara _Pekikan Mabuk_.

"Taehyung!" Aku balas memekik, mencari-cari Jihoon. Dia dan Jungkook duduk di bangku batu dekat api unggun, memanggang marshmallow.

Mereka berdua melambai dengan riang, dan Jungkook memberi isyarat menjijikkan dengan tongkatnya.

"Membuat mereka menyadari kekeliruan mereka sendiri mungkin lebih mudah daripada yang kita duga, sesama comblang," bisikku pada Jimin, yang sudah mencampur koktail pada bar di teras belakang.

"Kau pikir akan semudah itu?" Balasnya berbisik, memberikan anggukan universal antara sesama pria yang mengatakan, "Ada apa, Bro?"

"Pasti. Mereka sudah hampir sampai pada tahap itu tanpa bantuan kita. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah menunjukkan kepada mereka apa yang benar di depan mereka."

Dia menyerahkan koktailnya padaku. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan aku?" Tanyanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Apakah ini cocktail Penggedor Dinding?"

"Benar."

Aku minum seteguk, mencicipi rasanya di sekitar mulut dan di atas lidahku.

"Kau sehebat yang kukenal," bisikku, mengambil tegukan besar yang berbahaya.

"Untuk sesuatu yang sangat jelas," tambahnya, mendenting gelasnya dengan gelasku dan meneguk dengan banyak.

"Untuk sesuatu yang sangat jelas," Aku membeo, mata kami terkunci di antara pinggiran gelas.

 _Voodoo Penggedor Terkutuk._

*ZELOCHEST*

"KAKI SIAPA ITU?"

"Itu kakiku, Mingyu. Berhentilah menggosoknya."

"Bung! Berhentilah mencoba bermain-main footsie –meraba kaki– denganku, Jungkook!"

"Kaulah yang masih memegang kakiku."

Mingyu dan Jungkook mencoba terlihat cuek saat mereka terlepas dari sesi footsie di bawah gelembung air. Aku tertawa saat pandanganku bersirobok dengan mata Jimin yang berada di seberangku di jacuzzi dan ia menyeringai padaku.

"Mau lagi?" bisiknya, mengangguk pada gelasku yang kosong.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup untuk malam ini, bukan?" bisikku padanya, saat teman-teman kami terkekeh di sekitar kami.

"Aku pikir kau tipe yang selalu menginginkan lebih," katanya. Seringai khasnya muncul.

Aku menatap dirinya, gambaran tentang Jimin berada di dalam jacuzzi yang telah ada di dalam kepalaku beberapa minggu terakhir benar-benar tidak sebanding dengan kenyataannya. Lengan kuat direntangkan di belakang jacuzzi, rambut basah dan tergerai kebelakang. Jika aku kira telah melihatnya dalam keadaan basah dan setengah telanjang di lantai dapurku sangatlah menarik, itu tidaklah ada apa-apanya apabila dibandingkan melihatnya dengan dilatari oleh obor dan tampak seperti memancarkan dengungan yang kuat. Sekarang ia adalah pria yang paling luar biasa tampan yang pernah aku lihat, dan jika aku tidak salah, ia sedang mencoba membuatku mabuk. Sang otak mulai terasa sedikit pusing. Sang hati mulai menyanyikan lagu.

"Apakah kau mencoba membuatku mabuk?" tanyaku, terkikik saat aku menyingkirkan gelas kosongku, mencegah diriku sendiri untuk menambah alkohol.

"Tidak. Seorang Pinky Boxer yang ceroboh tidak akan membawaku kemana-mana." Ia menyeringai saat aku memercikkan air ke arahnya. Semua teman-teman kami terdiam dan memandangi kami dengan ketertarikan yang terang-terangan.

Setelah Jimin dan aku tiba, kami memperoleh minuman, dan kemudian aku menunjukkan padanya sekeliling rumah. Aku meninggalkan tasku di pintu depan, tidak mengetahui bagaimana pengaturan kamar untuk tidur yang dibuat. Kami kembali ke teras belakang dan menemukan bahwa Jihoon dan Jungkook telah bergabung dengan Mingyu dan _Drunky_ Taehyung di jacuzzi. Sebuah perjalanan singkat ke rumah kolam membuatku tidak membawa apa-apa, kecuali baju renang berwarna hijau tua dan sebuah senyuman saat aku menghampiri teman lainnya. Jimin telah masuk ke dalam air, dan aku melihatnya memperhatikanku. Saat aku meluncur ke dalam air yang hangat, aku menyesap koktailku dan meresapi pemandangan tetanggaku, basah dan dengan memakai celana pendek, di hadapanku. Jihoon benar-benar harus menyenggolku untuk menghentikan tatapanku pada tetanggaku itu.

Sekarang kami berada tepat di tengah-tengah sup seksual, yang bergolak pada dua pasang kekasih yang tidak serasi dan dengan dengan lebih banyak feromon daripada apa yang harus kami lakukan terhadapnya.

Jadi apakah aku menginginkan koktail yang lainnya? Tidak masalah. Aku tidak akan sanggup meminumnya.

Aku harus menggelengkan kepalaku sedikit untuk menghapusnya ketika aku melihat sekeliling pada yang lainnya. Taehyung telah berubah terlalu panas dan bertengger di tepian, menendang-nendang Mingyu dengan mengayunkan kakinya bolak-balik. Mingyu memanjakan Taehyung seperti kakak memanjakan adiknya.

Jihoon dan Jungkook meringkuk di sisi lainnya, Jihoon menggaruk punggung Jungkook saat ia dan Mingyu membahas tentang starting lineup (pemain utama yang diturunkan sejak awal pertandingan) dari sebuah klub atau garis pertahanan atau sesuatu tentang sepakbola dan, terus terang, membosankan.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan akhir pekan ini?" tanyaku, memfokuskan perhatianku pada kelompok besar dan bukan pada mata Jimin yang menatapku. Mata sialan! Mata itu bisa menjadi penyebab kematianku.

"Kami sedang berpikir untuk pergi hiking besok. Siapa yang mau ikut?" tanya Jungkook.

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ikut. Tidak mungkin aku pergi hiking."

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Mingyu.

Jimin dan aku bertukar pandang dengan cepat terhadap ketertarikan Mingyu yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak bisa. Terakhir kali aku hiking aku sedikit tergelincir dan pergelangan tanganku terkilir. Aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan bermain selama semusim" ujarnya, melambaikan tangannya dan mengingatkan kami ia mengandalkan tangannya untuk bertahan hidup. Sebagai pemain cello, ia bisa didepak keluar karena alasan kecil itu. Sekali ia berkelit untuk bermain ia bisa kehilangan kesempatan selama musim dingin.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"Jungkook menarik kaki Taehyung.

"Um, tidak, Taehyung tidak suka hiking," jawab Jihoon, membetulkan kaos putihnya yang mengetat mencetak tubuhnya . Kekasih yang sesungguhnya tidak memperhatikannya, tapi aku melihat Mingyu yang berada di seberang jacuzzi membelalakkan matanya hingga berukuran hampir sebesar pie pada tubuh Jihoon yang hampir terekspos sepenuhnya.

"Kau akan melewatkan acara hikingnya juga?" Jimin menganggukan kepalanya padaku.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan hiking dengan para cowok!" aku tertawa saat Jihoon dan Taehyung memutar mata. Mereka tidak pernah mengerti mengapa aku sangat menyukai "mountain man activities -aktivitas gunung para pria-," begitulah sebutan mereka terhadap kegiatan semacam itu.

"Bagus," bisik Jimin, dan selama sedetik aku mengkalkulasi jarak antara mulutku dengan mulutnya.

Kemudian kami semua terdiam, kami berenam tenggelam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing. Aku ingat rencana untuk mengeluarkan mereka berempat, dan aku melompat masuk ke dalamnya.

"Jadi, Jungkook, apakah kau tahu Taehyung ini setiap tahunnya memberikan donasi untuk membantu lembaga amalmu? tanyaku, membuat mereka berdua terkejut.

"Kau melakukannya?"

"Yep, setiap tahun," jawab Taehyung. "Aku tahu apa manfaat memiliki akses komputer, terutama anak-anak yang tidak bisa mempunyai kesempatan memilikinya." Taehyung tampak malu-malu pada Jungkook, dan mereka mulai mengobrol tentang bagaimana proses yang digunakan untuk menentukan sekolah mana yang akan menerima beasiswa setiap tahunnya.

Jimin dan aku saling bertukar seringaian. Melihat ke samping pada Jihoon, Jimin meluncurkan serangan gelombang kedua. "Hey, Mingyu, berapa banyak kursi yang telah kau beli untuk simfoni tahun ini?"tanyanya.

Mingyu tersipu malu.

"Kau sudah membeli tiketnya?" tanya Jihoon.

"Tiket semusim," Jimin menambahkan, dan Mingyu mengangguk.

Lalu Jihoon dan Mingyu mulai berdiskusi, dan Jimin menaikkan kakinya ke atas permukaan air.

"Ayolah, jangan membuatku menunggu."

"Apa?"

"Berikan aku sedikit tos kaki. Aku tidak bisa menjangkau tanganmu," ia bersikeras, menggerakan kakinya maju mundur. Aku tertawa dan merendahkan sedikit dudukku, meregangkan kakiku keluar dari air dan menepuk kakinya dengan ringan.

"Ugh, pruney." -kisut/mengkerut karena terlalu banyak berada di dalam air- Jimin terbahak.

"Aku akan memberimu pruney," aku memperingatkannya, mencelupkan kakiku dan mencipratkan air padanya.

*ZELOCHEST*

"Aku tidak bisa lebih nyaman lagi. Serius, aku benar-benar tidak bisa merasa lebih nyaman lagi sekarang ini jika aku seandainya benar-benar berada di dalam sebuah marshmallow," gumamku dengan artikulasi yang tidak jelas karena lidahku terlapisi oleh campuran krim dan kopi. Aku meringkuk di atas bantal-bantal yang berjumlah kurang lebih lima puluh di sebelah perapian -sebuah perapian dengan luas hampir sepuluh kaki dan sebuah cerobong dengan tinggi hampir tiga lantai. Terbuat seperti dari batu yang digali, dan itu besar. Itu adalah titik fokus dari seluruh rumah, dengan kamar-kamar menyebar keluar dari pusatnya. Dan itu memancarkan panas yang besar.

Kami kedinginan hingga ke tulang ketika pada akhirnya kami masuk kembali ke dalam. Satu per satu, kami semua menjadi terlalu hangat di jacuzzi, jadi kami menarik diri kami sendiri keluar untuk mendinginkan tubuh sedikit. Pada saat kami menyadari betapa dinginnya malam, kami menggigil dan gigi pun gemeletukan, dan tidak menginginkan apapun selain meringkuk di samping perapian.

Saat kami telah memilih kamar, aku segera menyadari, dan mereka menyelinap ke dalam kamar tidur utama untuk berganti kedalam piyama kami dan kembali bergabung dengan para pria, yang sekarang semuanya telah mengenakan T-shirt dan celana piyama.

Kami membuat sepoci kopi, dan aku mengiris beberapa roti cranberry-jeruk tambahan buatanku yang dengan bijak aku sembunyikan dari Jimin. Secangkir kopi, dan kami semua bersantai dekat perapian seperti sebuah iklan.

Jimin telah duduk bersandar bak seorang raja di dekat perapian dan menepuk tumpukan bantal didekatnya. Aku menenggelamkan diri disana dan beberapa bulu-bulu beterbangan berputar-putar disekitar kepala kami. Kami tahu masing-masing orang mempunyai cara yang berbeda untuk menyalakan api-kayu bakar, koran, kayu bakar dan koran- ketika akhirnya kepala Jihoon melongokkan kepalanya keatas sana dan memberitahukan bahwa cerobong asapnya masih tertutup.

Membawa kembali beberapa kayu bakar, pada saat itu para pria memberikan semuanya pada Jungkook, tidak ada alasan lain selain bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya yang memegang korek api. Tapi dalam beberapa menit, mereka berhasil membuat api berkobar, dan sekarang kami semua duduk mengelilingi perapian, mengantuk, dan terpuaskan.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tidak ada aroma yang menandingi api yang sebenarnya-bukan perapian dari gas, bukan dari beberapa lilin, tapi sebuah kemurnian dari perapian dengan bunyi berderak dan gemeretak dan sedikit bunyi berciut berdesing yang lucu saat uap keluar dari patahan di kayu.

"Jadi, Yoongi, sudahkah kamu meminta Jimin untuk mengajarimu selancar angin?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba dari tempatnya duduk di lengan sofa. Kami hening sejenak, mengantuk dan hampir bermimpi, yang telah sedikit kumulai sediki saat Taehyung berbicara.

"Aah? Maksudku, apa?" tanyaku, keluar dari alam bantalku dan kembali ke masa kini.

"Well, para pria disini adalah peselancar angin. Kau ingin belajar selancar angin, dan aku yakin Jimin disini akan menunjukkannya padamu, iya kan, Jimin?" Taehyung tertawa, menyesap tetes kopinya yang terakhir dan meluncurkan dirinya dari lengan sofa ke pangkuan Mingyu dengan nyaman.

Mereka saling tersenyum sesaat sebelum mereka menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan dan Mingyu dengan bercanda memindahkan Taehyung dari pangkuannya sendiri keatas pangkuan Jungkook. Ia tidak menyadari pertanyaan awal Taehyung, tapi sekarang ia tampak sangat sadar dengan semua rencana licik Taehyung.

"Kau ingin belajar selancar angin?" tanya Jimin, menoleh ke tumpukan bantalku.

"Sebenarnya, iya. Aku selalu ingin mencobanya."

"Itu sulit-aku tidak akan berbohong. Tapi itu benar-benar setimpal." Jimin tersenyum, dan Mingyu mengangguk dari seberang ruangan.

"Tentu, Jimin akan menunjukkannya padamu. Dengan senang hati,"

Jungkook menimpali, mendapatkan kedipan mata dari Taehyung dan putaran mata dariku.

"Kita bisa merencanakan sesuatu saat kita kembali ke kota," saranku.

"Jangan bicara lagi malam ini. Lelaki ini telah memutuskannya, " kata Jihoon.

"Aku mengantuk. Dimana kita semua akan tidur?" Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang kursi dimana ia telah meringkuk disana.

"Well, ada berapa kamar yang kita miliki?" tanya Jimin saat aku terduduk dan menguap.

"Ada empat kamar, jadi silahkan pilih," jawab Jihoon, lalu dengan bijak ia menghabiskan sisa air di dalam botol.

"Apa kita tidur berpasangan ?" tanyaku, tertawa saat aku melihat wajah terkejut Jimin

"Kita bisa, tentu saja," jawab Taehyung, terlihat sedikit gugup saat melihat Mingyu.

Aku menahan tawa saat aku melihat Jihoon dan Jungkook bertukar pandangan ketakutan yang sama. Jimin pun melihat hal yang sama juga.

"Yeah, tentu! Jangan biarkan Yoongi dan aku berdiri di tengah jalan diantara pasangan kekasih! Taehyung, kau dan Mingyu pilihlah sebuah kamar, Jihoon dan Jungkook bisa memilih satu kamar, dan Yoongi dan aku akan mengambil kamar yang tersisa. Sempurna. Benar, Yoongi?"

"Kedengarannya sempurna bagiku. Aku hanya akan membilas cangkir-cangkir ini. Sekarang, kalian semua pergilah tidur. Pergilah dengan cepat!" teriakku. Jimin dan aku bergegas membersihkan cangkir sambil menyelinap dan mengintip mereka berempat melalui bahu kami. Mereka berempat tampak seperti mereka baru saja memulai mars kematian.

"Oh, man, aku harap ini berhasil... demi kepentinganku." Aku berdiri di belakang Jimin saat kami melihat mereka berempat menjadi dua pasang saat mereka berpisah di depan pintu kamar tidur.

"Mengapa demi kepentinganmu?" bisiknya, menolehkan wajahnya menjadi sedikit lebih dekat dengan wajahku.

"Karena sekarang, di balik pintu itu? Jihoon dan Taehyung sedang mencoba mencari cara yang terbaik untuk menyakitiku. Menyakitiku secara fisik," desahku, mundur ke belakang untuk membilas cangkir kopi dan menaruhnya di mesin cuci piring.

Jimin menambahkan sabunnya dan menyalakannya. Saat kami berjalan memutar, kami mematikan lampu, kami berbicara tentang rencana hiking yang akan kami lakukan besok.

"Kau tidak akan memperlambat aku, bukan?" goda Jimin.

Aku mendorongnya ke dinding. "Coba saja, kau akan memakan jejak debuku besok, bucko -pembual," aku memperingatkannya, menyambar tasku dan berjalan menuju ke kamar tidur.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Pinky Boy. Omong-omong, punya sesuatu yang dipersembahkan untukku di dalam sana?" Jimin menyambar tasku saat ia mengikutiku menyusuri lorong.

"Tetaplah di luar sana. Tidak ada tempat di dalam kamarku, ataupun dimana saja untuk hal itu." Aku berhenti di kamar yang telah aku pilih.

Ia berjalan melewatiku menuju ke pintu kamar sebelah. "Lihatlah, sekali lagi kita berbagi dinding kamar tidur." Ia menyeringai.

Lord.

"Well, aku tahu kau sendirian disana, jadi lebih baik aku tidak akan mendengar benturan apapun," aku memperingatkannya, bersandar di kusen pintu.

"Tidak, tidak ada benturan. Selamat malam, Yoongi," ia berkata dengan lembut, bersandar di kusen pintunya sendiri.

"Malam, Jimin," jawabku, sedikit mengibaskan jari tanganku padanya saat aku menutup pintuku. Aku menaruh tasku di tempat tidurku dan tersenyum.

*ZELOCHEST*

"Ayolah, guys, tidak terlalu jauh lagi," aku berteriak ke belakang saat berlari pada jalur terakhir hiking. Sekarang kami telah hiking selama sekitar dua jam terakhir, dan sementara setiap orang tetap bersama-sama sejenak, dalam tiga puluh menit terakhir atau lebih, Mingyu telah semakin lambat, dan Jungkook mengikutinya. Jimin dan aku terus berpacu bersama-sama, dan hampir mencapai puncak.

Aku telah berhasil menghindari hanya berdua dengan Jihoon ataupun Taehyung, meskipun mata bengkak dan wajah lelah ada di wajah mereka berempat adalah bukti tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa tidur nyenyak semalam-kecuali Jimin dan aku.

Setelah sarapan, aku menghindari regu tembak dengan cara berganti pakaian dengan cepat dan menunggu para pria di luar sebelum hiking. Aku tahu begitu aku kembali ke rumah aku akan menghadapinya, meskipun aku akui aku penasaran mengetahui bagaimana rencana mereka untuk mengamuk tanpa mengakui bahwa tidur bersama laki-laki yang telah mereka kenal berminggu-minggu bukan merupakan apa yang mereka ingin lakukan.

Tapi seperti perkataan Jimin, "Ini untuk hal-hal yang akan kau hadapi." Malam ini seharusnya menjadi malam yang menarik.

Aku mendorong badanku naik dan melewati punggung bukit kecil yang terakhir dan berhasil mencapai puncak. Jimin hanya beberapa yard di belakangku, dan aku bisa mendengar jejak kakinya. Aku menarik napas dalam, udara bersih mengisi paru-paruku. Ini terasa dingin, tapi aku merasa hangat karena pengerahan tenagaku. Sudah lama sejak aku pergi ke luar kota, dan tubuhku merindukan hiking seperti ini. Kakiku terasa terbakar, hidungku terasa berlari, aku berkeringat seperti seekor babi, dan aku tidak bisa ingat kapan aku merasa lebih baik. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak saat aku melihat ke laut di bawah, memata-matai beberapa ekor elang yang meluncur menuruni lereng. Biru dari laut, hijau dari hutan, putih polos dan krem dari batuan : itu indah.

Dan kemudian ada warna favoritku yang baru. Jimin muncul di sampingku, bernapas sedalam yang aku lakukan. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan melihat lembah di bawah. Ia melepaskan lapisan baju luarnya saat kami mendaki dan sekarang ia mengenakan T-shirt putih dengan kemeja flanel diikat di pinggangnya. Celana berwarna khaki, sepatu hiking, dan tersenyum lebar melengkapi mimpi basah yang aku sekarang lihat, bukannya melihat keindahan alam yang mengelilingi kami. Dan mata biru itu-aku bisa melihat mata itu membingkai setiap pemandangan saat ia melihat sekeliling.

"Indah," aku menarik napas, dan ia menoleh padaku. Aku tertangkap basah sedang menatapnya. "Maksudku, ini indah bukan?" aku tergagap, menunjuk liar dengan lenganku.

Ia tampaknya tahu persis apa yang telah aku lakukan, dan aku merasa pipiku berubah merona. Untungnya, aku masih sedikit kekurangan napas karena telah mendaki, dan aku berharap aku sudah cukup merah.

"Iya, ini benar-benar indah. Sangat indah." Ia tersenyum, dan kami saling berpandangan. Ia mengambil beberapa langkah mendekatiku, dan aku merasakan pergeseran dan perubahan udara.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Ia mengusap rambutnya dengan tangannya. Kami tersenyum. Tidak ada kata-kata, tapi bahkan binatang hutan bisa mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi dan mereka bijaksana karena tetap tinggal di lubang tersembunyi mereka.

"Hai," katanya dengan pelan.

"Hai," jawabku.

"Hai," katanya lagi, mengambil satu langkah terakhir kearahku dan melangkah memasuki lingkaran kecilku. Satu langkah lagi dan ia seketika akan berada di atasku.

Dan bagaimana.

"Hai," kataku sekali lagi, memiringkan kepalaku ke samping dan membiarkannya tahu dia bisa mengambil langkah terakhir itu.

Jimin mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, nyaris, tapi hampir seolah-olah ia akan...

"Park!" suara teriakan dari bawah, dan kami berdua meloncat mundur. "Park!" suara itu terdengar lagi, dan aku mengenali suara Jungkook dari bawah sana yang seperti teriakan jungle-man – manusia hutan.

"Jungkook," kami berdua berkata bersamaan dan tersenyum.

Sekarang mantra vodoo sudah tidak pekat lagi, aku sudah bisa melihat segalanya dengan jelas, dan aku mengulang kata 'mainan Jimin' berulang-ulang di kepalaku.

"Di atas sini!" teriak Jimin, dan Mingyu muncul di dekat tikungan.

"Hey! Jungkook sudah tidak mampu lagi, sudah kepayahan, sudah menyerah. Kalian sudah siap untuk turun?" tanyanya, melompat dari batu ke jalan dan ke batu lagi dengan mudah seperti kambing gunung. Bahkan ia tidak nampak seperti kehabisan napas.

Hmmmm...

"Yep, kami baru saja mau mencari kalian," kataku, menendangkan kakiku ke belakang untuk peregangan yang cepat.

"Apa ia benar-benar berusaha mendaki lebih dekat ke puncak?" tanya Jimin, berjalan menuruni jalan setapak.

"Ia berbaring melintang di jalan setapak seolah-olah ia adalah pemilik tempat itu, menolak untuk mendaki lebih tinggi lagi."Mingyu tertawa, berlari terlebih dahulu dan memanggil Jungkook untuk memberitahukannya kami dalam perjalanan.

"Kau yakin kau tidak ingin tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi? Maksudku, kita sudah berusaha keras untuk mencapai puncak di sini," tanya Jimin, meraih bahuku untuk menghentikanku berlari menuruni gunung setelah Jungkook.

Aku merasakan kehangatan tangannya di bahuku dan memaksa hormonku berlari ke seluruh tubuhku. "Aku yakin. Kita harus segera kembali. Sepertinya badai akan datang." Aku mengangguk ke arah cakrawala dimana segumpal awan hitam mulai muncul. Matanya mengikuti arah mataku memandang, dan ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mungkin kau benar. Kita tidak ingin terjebak disini sendirian," gumamnya.

"Disamping itu, jika kita tidak cepat-cepat, kita tidak akan bisa menggoda Jungkookyang dikalahkan oleh seorang yang lebih kecil saat hiking di gunung." Aku menyeringai, dan ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hell, kita tidak akan melewatkan itu. Mari kita pergi." Dan kami menuruni jalur yang telah kami lewati.

*ZELOCHEST*

"Jadi bagaimana acara gangbangmu -pesta seks, Yoongi?" tanya Jihoon saat ia menemukan kami semua minum di dapur setelah hiking kami. Tiga pria itu masing-masing memiliki versi yang berbeda dalam menenggak minumannya, tapi aku dengan tenang melanjutkan menyesap minumanku seperti seorang yang sopan.

"Menakjubkan, terima khususnya. Kami harus menggendongnya menuruni gunung setelah aku selesai dengannya," jawabku dengan manis.

Para lelaki memulihkan wajah konyolnya, tapi Jungkook hampir tidak bisa berhenti memandangi tank top ketat Taehyung. Kekasihnya yang sebenarnya? Bermain mencari-cari Jihoon, kepala Mingyu berputar dengan sangat cepat aku bisa bersumpah bahwa ia adalah seekor burung hantu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mengeluarkannya dari penderitaan.

"Dimana Jihoon? tanyaku.

"Mandi, yang mana kalian berempat jelas butuhkan. Di luar sana sangat dingin. Bagaimana kalian bisa begitu sangat berkeringat?" tanya Taehyung, dengan mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Kami berusaha keras mencapai puncak gunung itu. Hiking itu lebih berat dari yang kau pikirkan," kata Jungkook terengah-engah, dan kami bertiga dengan bijak tetap diam tentang serangan jantung yang hampir ia alami lima puluh kaki dari puncak.

Aku mengambil sebuah apel dan menuju ke kamarku bersama Taehyung yang mengekor di belakangku, seperti yang telah diduga.

Aku tersenyum sedikit dan memutuskan untuk bersikap santai dengannya-hanya bertanya padanya tentang hal itu, memberikannya sebuah jalan keluar.

"Kau tampak mengerikan mengenakan celana pendek itu, Yoongi," ujarnya saat ia mengikutiku ke kamarku.

Tidak. Tidak akan terjadi. Tidak mudah untuk diungkapkan. "Terima kasih, sayang. Haruskah aku mengemas sedikit makanan kucing untukmu saat aku mengemas tas travel Holly?" aku mendengus.

Taehyung ambruk di kasurku, meringkukkan tubuhnya di salah satu bantal yang sangat besar. "Dimana Holly berada sekarang? Siapa yang merawatnya minggu ini?"

"Ia tinggal bersama dengan Himchan dan Youngjae. Sekarang ia pasti duduk-duduk di kasur sutra dan disuapi tuna gulung. Ia menjalani kehidupannya."

"Ia punya kehidupan, itu pasti," katanya, wajahnya berkabut sebentar saat ia mendapatkan kenyamanan.

Aku melepaskan bajuku yang basah oleh keringat dan membungkus tubuhku dengan jubah mandi yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Ia memuji celana dalam pilihanku dan tertawa saat ia melihat motif leopard, tapi kemudian ia kembali ke ekspresi murungnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, berbaring di kasur di sampingnya dan menelingkupi diriku sendiri dengan bantal juga.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat sedih."

"Eh, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, sepertinya."

"Oh benarkah? membuatmu terjaga di malam hari, hmm? Ia tidak punya cukup energi di gunung hari ini..." aku menyenggolnya dengan sikuku.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya... Entahlah. Aku hanya tidak bisa tenang kemarin malam. Biasanya aku bisa tidur nyenyak di sini, tapi kemarin malam iyu terlalu tenang, aku hanya..." Ia memukul bantalnya sedikit dengan kepalan tangannya, memaksanya menjadi suatu bentuk yang baru.

"Oh begitu. Tapi, aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak!" Aku tertawa, dan sepertinya Taehyung ingin membentuk kepalaku menjadi bentuk baru dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Kau ingin mabuk malam ini?" tanyanya ketika kami akhirnya menjadi lebih tenang.

"Tentu saja. Kau?"

" _Yes, Sir_."

Ada ketukan di pintu, dan Jihoon menjulurkan kepalanya yang tertutup dengan handuk. "Apakah ini adalah sesi pribadi, atau bisakah seorang yang normal ikut bergabung juga di kasur ini?" tanya Jihoon.

Kami melambaikan tangan agar ia masuk, dan ia melompat dari lantai ke kasur dan mendarat di atas kami berdua.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini? Foreplay atau baru akan menuju kearah sana?" tanyanya.

"Kumohon katakan foreplay," suara seorang pria terdengar dari pintu yang sekarang terbuka. Kami berguling untuk melihat pria-pria yang ada di pintu, versi berbeda dari oh-astaga-para-bottom-ada-diatas ranjang-bersama-sama tampak di wajah mereka.

"Oh, sadarlah. Seperti kami akan pernah memberitahukan seorang pria apakah kami butuh foreplay atau tidak saja." Jihoon terkikik, menendangkan kakinya ke udara dan melambaikan tangannya pada mereka dari atas bahuku. Mereka menmmindahkan berat badan mereka dari satu kaki ke kakinya yang lain dan berdehem. Sangat mudah ditebak.

"Kami berencana mabuk-mabukan malam ini. Kalian para cowok mau ikut?" teriak Taehyung.

Meskipun sekarang ini tidak terpengaruh alkohol, tingkat volume Taehyung Si Mabuk telah melakukan pertunjukan ulangan.

"Okey dan okey," jawab Jungkook, memberikan kami salute kecil yang aneh yang membuat kami tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sekarang pergilah, dan berikanlah kami waktu," Jihoon menjulurkan lengannya melewati bahunya, mengangkat sedikit jubah mandiku dan memberikan bokongku pukulan yang cepat. Segera mungkin aku berusaha menutupi tubuhku, tapi itu terlambat.

"Bung. Motif leopard,"Jungkook berbisik pada Jimin dengan bisikan yang sebenarnya lebih keras dari sekedar berbicara.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," balas Jimin, lalu ia mengusap-usap tangannya pada wajahnya seolah secara fisik ia berusaha menghapus gambaran yang ada di otaknya.

Jimin menyukai motif binatang. Harus dicatat.

"Ayolah, guys. Mereka telah meminta waktu, jadi mari kita tinggalkan mereka."Mingyu menarik mereka ke lorong dan menutup pintu di belakang mereka dengan kedipan mata yang membuat seluruh leher Jihoon berubah merah. Taehyung memeriksa kuku-kuku jarinya.

Sungguh aku akan bersenang-senang dengan dua orang ini nanti malam.

"Di mana kau bejar memasak seperti ini? Tuhan, ini lezat!" seru Mingyu, mengambil tambahan kimchinya yang ketiga dari panci besar yang berada di tengah meja.

"Terima kasih, Mingyu." Aku tertawa saat ia mengambil beberapa sendok nasi lagi.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya ke gelas wine-ku, dan aku balas mengangguk padanya.

Aku berpikir tentang membuat kimchi siap saji saat aku melihat semua sayuran segar yang dijual di pasar lokal, dan saat aku melihat berkaleng kaleng bir dan botol soju, rencanaku menjadi makin matang. Kami memulainya dengan bir sementara menyiapkan masakan di dapur. Sekali lagi, Jimin adalah asistenku, dan kami bekerja sama di dapur. Empat orang yang lain duduk di bangku bar di seberang kami sementara kami memasak, seseorang memutar rekaman lagu dari Bangtan Boys – I like it, dan kami tenggelam dalam kesibukan.

Soju mengalir sebebas percakapan kami, dan aku tahu ini berpotensi menjadi group yang solid. Minat yang sama, selera humor yang sama, tapi semuanya cukup berbeda untuk menjaganya tetap hidup. Berbicara tentang hidup, saat alkohol terserap, dinding kesadaran mulai runtuh, Taehyung dan Jihoon nyaris tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ketertarikan mereka yang salah tempat. Bukan seperti yang dipikirkan oleh para lelaki. Kenyataannya, merekalah yang menganjurkannya. Saat ini Jungkook sedang memeriksa kaki Taehyung karena Taehyung bersikeras itu adalah gigitan laba-laba. Faktanya Jungkook telah memeriksanya beberapa menit dan bisa dikatakan bahwa pemeriksaan itu termasuk memijat betis yang tidak luput dari perhatianku, maupun Jimin.

Dia menyeringai dan mengisyaratkan padaku agar mendekat. Aku meluncur ke bangku dan menundukan kepalaku padanya. Ia meletakkan mulutnya di telingaku, dan aku menghirup aromanya. Alkohol, panas, dan seks sebenarnya berlari langsung ke lubang hidungku dan menyerang otakku, mengubah segalanya menjadi sedikit kabur.

"Berapa lama sebelum mereka berciuman?" bisiknya, mulutnya begitu dekat aku bersumpah aku merasa mulutnya menyapu telingaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku, mulai terkikik seperti yang aku lakukan ketika aku sedikit terlalu banyak minum dan sedikit terlalu banyak hal seksi yang tergantung di hadapanku.

"Berapa lama? Kau tahu, sebelum mereka mencium orang yang salah?" tanyanya saat aku menoleh untuk melihat ke dalam matanya.

Mata itu, oh, mata itu sekarang memanggilku.

"Maksudmu orang yang tepat?" bisikku.

"Yeah, orang yang tepat," jawabnya, bergeser sedikit lebih dekat di bangku.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi jika ciuman itu tidak segera datang, aku akan meledak," aku mengakui, menyadari sepenuhnya aku tidak lagi membicarakan tentang teman-teman kami. Dan menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa ia tahu benar aku tidak lagi membicarakan tentang teman-teman kami.

"Hmm, aku tidak ingin kau sampai meledak." ia sekarang hanya seinchi dari wajahku.

 _Harem_. _Harem_. _Harem_. Aku mengulangi mantra ini berulang-ulang.

"Aku ingin pergi ke jacuzzi." Rengekan menarikku menjauh dari voodoo dan kembali ke dapur.

Dimana disana orang-orang berada.

"Aku ingin pergi ke jacuzzi," aku mendengarnya lagi dan menoleh ke arah Taehyung. Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika aku melihat bahwa Jihoon sebenarnyalah yang merengek, dan ia sekarang bergantung pada Mingyu seperti tas ransel.

"Okey, jadi pergilah ke jacuzzi. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang akan menghentikanmu," desakku, meluncur menjauh dari Jimin dan kembali di depan piringku di mana aku mulai memisahkan kacang polong dari lobsterku. Aku sudah kenyang, tapi aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan lobster di piring. Aku punya standar, bagaimanapun juga.

"Kau jug harus ikut," rengek Jihoon lagi saat aku mulai memahaminya. Jihoon sudah mabuk. Jihoon bisa menjadi tukang penggelayut dan sangat manja saat ia mabuk. Oh boy.

"Pergilah. Aku akan sedikit membersihkan dapur dan kemudian bertemu kalian disana," kata Jimin, mengambil piringku dan mulai berdiri.

"Hey, hey, hey! Penggigit lobster, hello," protesku saat aku meraih garpuku.

"Ini. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi penghalang antara seorang pria dan lobster miliknya." Ia tersenyum, menawarkan garpuku kembali. Aku menerima gigitan lobster dengan sebuah senyuman dan berdiri. Aku sedikit lebih mabuk daripada yang aku pikirkan, dan fakta ini muncul saat gravitasi mulai menggodaku.

"Whoa, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, menyeimbangkanku saat Jihoon mulai berjalan ke kamar tidur.

"Yeah, aku baik, aku baik-baik saja," jawabku, melangkahkan kakiku dan memenangkan pertempuran.

"Mungkin kau sebaiknya pelan-pelan saja?" tanyanya, mengambil gelas soju-ku.

"Oh, santailah, ini adalah sebuah pesta," teriakku, mulai tertawa.

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi lucu.

"Oke, pesta dimulai." Ia tersenyum saat aku menuju ke kamar tidur untuk berganti pakaian. Yang terbukti lebih sulit dari yang aku pikirkan..

*ZELOCHEST*

"Okay, berikutnya Yoongi. Truth or dare," teriak Taehyung, sekali lagi membuktikan bahwa Drunky Taehyung hanya memiliki satu level volume.

"Kebenaran," aku balas berteriak, memercikkan air ke wajah Jihoon dengan tidak sengaja saat aku mengulurkan tangan ke belakang untuk mengambil gelas soju-ku. Kami membawa botol terakhir, perlahan mulai melewati batas wajar dan tetap menikmati. Dan itu terus menerus bekerja dengan jalannya sendiri di dalam tubuh kami, permainan kami menjadi makin dan semakin berbahaya. Langit sedikit berderak dengan cahaya petir di kejauhan, dan gemuruh kecil dari guntur hanya terdengar di awal saja yang kemudian hanya terdengar suara cekikikan dan percikan air.

Begitu kami keluar dan berendam di jacuzzi, itu hanya beberapa menit sebelum Jungkookmenyarankan sebuah permainan Truth or Dare, dan hanya beberapa detik setelah itu sebelum Jihoon menyetujuinya.

Awalnya aku mentertawakannya, aku berkata tidak mungkin aku ikut bermain sebuah permainan anak kecil. Tapi saat secara tersirat Jimin berkata bahwa aku adalah pengecut, alkohol semakin mempengaruhi isi kepala yang buruk dan meneriakkan sesuatu sebagai efeknya, "aku akan bermain Truth Or Dare, kau berengsek, sampai kau tidak bisa mengatakan kebenaran dari tantanganmu!"

Pernyataan ini sangat masuk akal di kepalaku dan tampaknya logis juga bagi Taehyung dan Jihoon, karena mereka langsung mulai menawarkanku high-five dan yel-yel. Aku sangat yakin aku melihat Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi ia tersenyum, jadi aku membiarkannya saja. Dan menuangkan segelas soju lagi.

"Dimana satu tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi dan kau belum pernah kesana," tanya Taehyung, bersenandung mengikuti lagu-lagu yang diputar.

Jihoon telah menemukan semua lagu-lagu lama milik kakeknya, dan Jimin hampir memiliki kecocokan saat ia melihat koleksi lagu itu.

"Membosankan, buatlah dia memilih tantangan!" Jimin berkata, dan aku menjulurkan lidahku ke arahnya.

"Ini tidak membosankan, dan dia telah memilih kebenaran jadi ia akan mengatakan kebenaran. Yoongi, dimana satu tempat di bumi ini yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Taehyung bertanya lagi.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pinggiran jacuzzi. Aku menatap bintang-bintang dan gambaran datang dengan cepat di pikiranku: angin yang bertiup dengan lembut, kehangatan matahari menerpa wajahku, lautan terpapang luas di depanku yang dihiasi dengan bebatuan terjal. Aku tersenyum hanya dengan memikirkannya saja.

"Spanyol," desahku pelan, senyum menghiasi wajahku saat aku membayangkan diriku di pantai Spanyol.

"Spanyol?" tanya Jimin.

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Spanyol. Kesanalah aku ingin pergi. Tapi itu terlalu mahal, itu akan harus ditunda beeberapa saat," aku tersenyum lagi, pikiranku masih membayangkan gambaran itu.

"Hey, tunggu, Jimin, bukankah kau akan pergi ke Spanyol bulan depan?" tanya Jungkook, dan mataku melebar.

"Um, yeah. Ya , aku akan kesana," jawab Jimin.

"Bagus! Yoongi, kau bisa pergi bersamanya," Taehyung memutuskan, bertepuk tangan dan beralih ke Jungkook.

"Jungkook, kau selanjutnya."

"Tidak, tidak, tunggu sebentar. Pertama-tama, aku tidak bisa hanya pergi begitu saja dengan Jimin ke Spanyol. Dan kedua, ini adalah giliranku," protesku, saat Jimin duduk tegak.

"Sebenarnya, kau bisa pergi begitu saja dengan Jimin ke Spanyol," katanya, menoleh padaku sepenuhnya. Di sisi lain jacuzzi menjadi sangat tenang.

"Um, tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Kau bekerja. Aku tidak bisa melakukan perjalanan seperti itu, dan selain itu, aku tidak tahu bisakah aku mengambil cuti bulan depan." aku merasa hatiku berdebar saat aku memproses apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Sebenarnya, aku pernah mendengar Seokjin memberitahumu bahwa bulan depan akan menjadi waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil liburanmu sebelum musim liburan," cetus Taehyung.

Taehyung tenggelam kembali ke dalam bayang-bayang saat aku memelototinya.

"Anggaplah itu benar, tapi aku juga tidak mampu untuk itu, jadi diskusi selesai. Sekarang, aku yakin ini adalah giliranku. Mari kita lihat, siapa yang seharusnya aku pilih?" aku melihat setiap orang disekelilingku.

"Tidak akan semahal itu. Aku sudah menyewa sebuah rumah, dan itu sudah pasti telah dibayar. Tiket pesawat dan belanja-itu semua saja yang seharusnya kau bayar," Jimin menambahkan, tidak membiarkan masalah ini berlalu.

"Hey, itu kesepakatan yang bagus, Yoongi," Taehyung menyembur, energi Taehyung membuat riak kecil di sekitar jacuzzi.

"Okay, Taehyung, kebenaran atau tantangan?" tanyaku, menggertak gigiku dan memaksakan permainan ini.

"Hey, kita sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu di sini. Jangan mengubah topik pembicaraan," kata Taehyung keberatan.

"Well, aku sudah selesai dengan diskusinya. Kebenaran atau tantangan, kau si berengsek kecil," kataku lagi, memberitahunya bahwa aku serius.

"Baiklah. Tantangan," jawab Taehyung mencibir.

"Bagus. Aku menantangmu untuk mencium Mingyu," aku membalasnya, tidak ragu sedikitpun.

"Apa?" teriaknya, saat seisi jacuzzi ikut terperangah.

"Hey, kita kan hanya bermain saja, bukan? Dan Taehyung, sebenarnya, ini tidak terlau mengejutkan bahwa aku menantangmu untuk mencium laki-laki yang telah kau pacari selama berminggu-minggu terakhir ini, ya kan?"

"Well, tidak, aku hanya, aku tidak suka menunjukkannya di tempat umum," jawabnya tergagap, hampir lebih parah. Ini pengakuan dari seseorang yang hampir ditangkap karena ketelanjangannya di publik ketika ia ditemukan di bawah bangku di pertandingan football.

"Oh, ayolah, apa permasalahannya?" Jimin ikut-ikutan, dan aku menatapnya dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja-" ia berkata lagi, danJungkookmenyelanya.

"Oh, kemarilah, Tiny," seru Mingyu dan menarik Taehyung. Mereka saling memandang beberapa detik, dan kemudian menyampirkan sehelai rambut Taehyung dari wajahnya. Mingyu tersenyum dan Taehyung mencodongkan badannya. Aku mendengar Jihoon menarik napas bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang juga menarik napas, dan kami semua melihat Taehyung mencium Mingyu.

Dan itu aneh.

Mereka memisahkan diri, dan Taehyung berenang kembali ke tempatnya.

Untuk sesaat semuanya menjadi hening. Jimin dan aku saling memandang, tidak yakin apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. Kami telah kehabisan akal. Dan aku kesal saat aku kehabisan akal. Aku mulai meradang. Kenyataan bahwa aku telah mabuk sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan reaksi berlebihanku.

"Oke, kurasa sekarang adalah giliranku. Hmmm... Jungkook, kebenaran atau tantangan?" Jungkook memulai, dan aku berdiri, memercikkan air ke setiap orang di sekelilingku.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Itu tidak seharusnya terjadi!" teriakku, menghentakkan kakiku, kehilangan keseimbanganku dan membuatku tenggelam. Tangan kuat Jimin membawaku kembali ke permukaan air, dan aku melanjutkan omelanku-akibat alkohol.

Kilat menyambar, sekarang lebih dekat, membelah langit.

"Kau tidak seharusnya membiarkan Taehyung mencium Mingyu!" kataku tergagap, menyemburkan air dari mulutku dan menunjuk pada Jungkook dan kemudian menunjuk pada Taehyung. Aku berbalik pada Jihoon.

"Dan kau seharusnya marah pada Taehyung!"

"Mengapa aku harus marah pada Taehyung? Karena mencium pacarnya?" gumam Jihoon, tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kuku-kukunya.

"Argh!" aku berteriak dan berbalik kembali pada Taehyung.

"Taehyung, apa kau lebih tertarik pada Jungkook?" tantangku, berkacak pinggang saat aku mengamuk.

"Mingyu adalah seorang pria yang selalu aku idam-idamkan. Dia benar benar pria tipeku."balasnya seperti robot, menegang saat Jungkook melihatnya dengan sorot mata yang terluka.

"Blah, blah, blah, sudahkah kau bercinta dengan Mingyu?" jeritku, menunjuk-nunjuk serampangan seperti yang aku cenderung lakukan saat aku minum.

"Oke, Yoongi, kau sudah mengutarakan maksudmu," Jimin menenangkan, mencoba membuatku duduk kembali.

"Maksud apa? Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?" tanya Jihoon, mencodongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Oh, tolonglah, kalian berempat itu konyol! Aku tidak peduli akan apa yang kalian semua pikir yang kalian inginkan diatas kertas.

Kenyataannya, semua yang kalian lakukan adalah salah!" tukasku, memukul permukaan air untuk menegaskannya. Mengapa mereka tidak memahaminya? Aku tidak tahu kapan aku mulai menjadi kesal, tapi selama enam puluh detik terakhir atau lebih, aku bisa menjadi sangat amat murka.

"Apa kau bercanda?" teriak Taehyung, berdiri dengan melompat dengan kakinya di dalam jacuzzi, yang membuat airnya tetap di tingkat yang sama.

"Taehyung, ayolah! Semua orang yang memiliki mata bisa melihat bagaimana perasaanmu dan JUNGKOOK antara satu sama lain! Mengapa kau membuang-buang waktu dengan orang yang lainnya?" aku menekannya.

Jimin menarikku kembali ke pangkuannya dan berusaha menenangkanku.

"Oke, ini sudah melenceng terlalu jauh," jawab Mingyu, beranjak keluar dari jacuzzi.

"Tidak, tidak! Mingyu, lihatlah Jihoon. Tak bisakah kau melihat Jihoon benar-benar tertarik padamu? Sial, mengapa kalian semua begitu tolol? Sungguh? Apa hanya aku dan Jimin saja yang bisa melihat dengan jelas disini?" teriakku sekali lagi, membawa Jimin ke dalam percakapan yang ia inginkan ataupun tidak.

Mingyu menatap pada Jungkook, dan kemudian pada Jimin.

"Bung! seru Mingyu.

"Bung," jawab Jimin, menunjuk ke arah Jihoon, yang berdiri seolah-olah ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Mingyu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jihoon, dan Jihoon berhenti dan duduk kembali. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya pada Jungkook.

"Bung?" tanya Mingyu, dan Jungkook mengangguk kembali padanya. Mingyu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menatap Jihoon.

"Jihoon, kebenaran atau tantangan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kita tidak sedang tak bermain lagi-" aku mencoba berteriak, tapi dengan cepat Jimin membekapkan tangannya di mulutku untuk membungkamku.

"Semua beres di sini," Jimin mengutarakannya saat ia menjepitku di pangkuannya lebih rapat dengan menggunakan tangannya yang lain di pinggangku. Guntur menggelegar, menyelimuti adegan ini dengan udara yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Jihoon?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Jihoon terdiam, dan tidak menatap kearah Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Tantangan," bisiknya dan menutup matanya.

Alkohol membuat segalanya menjadi lebih dramatis.

"Aku menantangmu untuk menciumku," kata Mingyu, dan semua yang bisa kau dengar sesekali adalah suara burung yang di seberang laut. Suara gila yang di jacuzzi akhirnya tenang. Kami semua menonton saat Jihoon berbalik pada Mingyu dan meletakkan satu tangannya di belakang kepala Mingyu, menarik Mingyu ke arahnya. Jihoon menciumnya, perlahan namun pasti, dan itu seperti berlangsung selama berhari-hari. Aku tersenyum di dalam bungkaman tangan Jimin, dan Jimin menepuk perutku, yang membuatku pening.

Saat mereka memisahkan diri, Jihoon tertawa di mulut Mingyu,Jungkook menjawabnya dengan kekehan khas prianya yang konyol.

"Well, ini memang sudah saatnya," kata Jimin, melepaskan mulutku.

"Taehyung, aku-" Jihoon memulai, menoleh kearah Taehyung dan menemukan kekosongan di jacuzzi.

Taehyung dan Jungkook telah menghilang. Aku hanya bisa melihat pinggiran handuk Jungkook menuju ke rumah kolam-dengan seorang pendamping licin dan basah di lengannya.

"Well, kalau begitu, kita akhiri saja malam ini." Desah Jihoon, meraih Mingyu dengan tangannya.

"Selamat malam." Aku terkikik saat Jihoon berjalan ke dalam rumah dengan Mingyu di belakangnya. Mereka saling berpelukan erat, menggambarkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Aku melihat ke rumah kolam, dan memperhatikan bahwa lampu belum menyala.

Mereka mungkin tidak akan datang kemari dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Well, itu tadi adalah sebuah perjodohan yang lumayan bagus, meskipun apabila kecerobohanmu ditinggalkan keadaannya akan lebih menggairahkan lagi." Jimin terkekeh, meletakkan kepalanya di punggungku. Aku masih bertengger di pangkuannya. Tangannya telah melepaskan mulutku, dan itu mengarah ke selatan, sementara tangannya yang lainnya tetap erat di pinggangku.

"Iya, aku selalu meninggalkan cukup banyak gairah," aku mengamatinya dengan kecut, tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat indah ini, tapi mengetahui aku harus melakukannya- dan segera. Jimin cukup tenang di belakangku dan aku mulai bangkit dari pangkuannya.

"Kau memiliki segalanya untuk diinginkan, Yoongi," katanya dengan lembut, dan aku membeku. Itu cukup tenang untuk beberapa saat, kami berdua tidak bergerak, tapi tetap saling bergerak mendekati.

Tanpa melihat kebelakang, aku mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak pernah mendapatkan ungkapan seperti itu.

Apakah itu artinya aku menggairahkan atau-"

Jari-jari Jimin mulai membentuk lingkaran kecil di kulitku. "Kau tahu dengan pasti apa artinya," dia berbisik telingaku. Udara berhembus di sekitar kami, ketegangannya seperti cuaca yang sebenarnya. Lebih banyak lingakaran kecil. Pada akhirnya, lingkaran kecillah yang akhirnya menghancurkanku.

Aku kehilangan semua kendali. Aku berbalik dengan cepat, menangkapnya saat ia lengah ketika aku membungkuskan kakiku di sekeliling pinggangnya dan membuang semua peringatan, dan mantra _harem_ ku, bersama angin. Aku membenamkan tanganku di rambutnya, menikmati nuansa seperti sutra yang basah di ujungujung jariku saat aku menariknya ke arahku.

"Mengapa kau menciumku di pesta malam itu?" tanyaku, mulutku hanya beberapa inchi dari mulutnya. Setelah ia menyadari aku yang mengemudikan bus ini, ia menjawabnya dengan menekan pinggulnya terhadapku, membawa kami semakin dekat bersamasama lebih daripada sebelumnya.

"Mengapa kau menciumku? Tanya Jimin, menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun pada punggungku, berhenti di tempat di mana tangannya direntangkan tepat di pinggangku-dengan jempol di depan, dan jari yang lain di belakang- dan menekanku –mencengkramku- lebih dekat padanya.

"Karena aku harus," jawabku jujur, mengingat-ingat bagaimana aku bereaksi secara naluriah, menciumnya ketika aku menginginkan segalanya tapi. "Mengapa kau menciumku?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Karena aku harus," kata Jimin, seringainya kembali. Beruntung aku tidak lama melihat seringainya. Karena akhirnya aku menemukan rahasia untuk menghentikan seringaiannya.

Bagaimana kau menghentikan Wallbanger menyeringai?

 _Kau menciumnya._

*ZELOCHEST*

AJAJAAJAJAJAJJAJAJA PANAS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Hai :") Iya gapapa, marahin aja aku gapapa ikhlas...

Aku sedang dalam masa masa buruk sehingga mau apa apa aja gak ada semangat

Lalu notifikasi email muncul,

Kalian masih menunggu fanfic ini. Aku terharu. Jadi ini lah, dua chapter sebagai gantinya 8')

Jangan lupa review dan lain lainnya, ini penentu nyawa fanfict ini demi apa pun...

Kalau masih ada yang tertarik saya lanjutkan, kalau engga ya saya berhenti...

By the way /halah/ saya udah punya wattpad /yaterus

Ya kali aja saya mau post apa gitu disana kan ya /y

Silahkan kunjungi, usernya sama kok, zelochest juga.

Lagi, kalo review menggila, saya updat cepet mudah mudahan...

– zelochest


	12. Chapter 13

**No Org.**

zelochest

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Copyright© by Alice Clayton. Ini ff remake kedua saya dengan pertama kali bawa pemain utama YoonMin, haha. Remember fanfiction hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya milik Alice Clayton Author-nim. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | MinYoon | Dominant!Jimin x Submissive!Yoongi | YAOI | MATURE ADULT CONTENT AND LANGUAGE! | REMAKE

Another warn : Yoonginya benar benar, you know, what ;)

Chapter 13

Langit terbuka, menghujami dengan air hujan yang dingin, yang bercampur dengan panas di sekeliling kami, dan di antara kami. Aku menatap ke arah Jimin di bawahku, hangat dan basah, dan tidak ada satu pun di dunia yang lebih kuinginkan selain bibirnya di bibirku. Jadi, walaupun setiap lonceng sapi di kepalaku membunyikan alarmnya, aku merapatkan diriku, melingkarkan kakiku lebih ketat di sekitar pinggangnya, dan menatap langsung ke arah matanya.

"Mmm, Yoongi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Dia tersenyum, tangannya memegang kuat pinggangku seolah jemarinya menekan ke dalam kulitku. Kulitnya menyentuh kulitku dengan cara yang membuat kepalaku tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik, dan aku bisa merasakan—aku benar-benar bisa merasakannya—ototnya di perutku. Dia begitu kuat, kuat yang amat lezat yang membuat otak mulai terbakar, dan organ lain mulai mengambil alih keputusanku.

Aku pikir O bahkan menampakkan kepalanya untuk sesaat, seperti tikus tanah. Dia menatap sekilas ke sekitar dengan cepat dan memutuskan sepertinya musim semi lebih dekat dari yang sudah dia perkirakan selama beberapa bulan.

Aku menjilat bibirku, dan dia mengikuti apa yang kulakukan. Aku hampir tidak bisa melihat dia dengan jelas melalui kabut uap dari bak mandi air panas dan sekarang nafsu teramu dalam kuali kecil yang berisi senyawa kimia terklorinasi ini.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang baik, itu sudah pasti," aku menarik nafas, hanya sedikit mengangkat tubuhku. Sensasi dari dadaku yang menekan kulitnya tidak bisa terbayangkan. Ketika aku duduk lagi di pangkuannya, aku merasakan reaksinya dengan sangat jelas, dan kami berdua mengerang oleh sentuhan itu.

"Kau akan melakukan hal yang buruk, hah?" katanya, suaranya serak dan berat dan menuangkan sirup maple di atasku.

"Tidak baik," aku berbisik di telinganya bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang menekan leherku. "Mau berbuat nakal bersamaku?"

"Kau yakin?" dia mengerang, tangannya mencengkeram punggungku dengan nikmat.

"Ayo, Jimin. Mari kita menggedor beberapa dinding," jawabku, membiarkan lidahku keluar di antara bibirku dan menyentuh kulit di bawah rahangnya. Lapisan atasnya menggesek indera perasaku dan memberikanku bayangan akan seperti apa rasanya permukaan itu menyentuh tempat lembut lain di tubuhku.

O memunculkan lagi kepalanya sedikit lebih jauh dan langsung pergi menuju ke otak, yang langsung berbicara secara langsung ke arah tanganku.

Aku menggenggam pangkal lehernya dengan kuat, dan memposisikan dia langsung berhadapan denganku, matanya melebar dan berubah menjadi penghipnotis kecil.

Seringainya sangat kuat, dan begitu pun dirinya.

Aku membungkuk dan menghisap bibir bawahnya di antara gigiku, menggigitinya dengan lembut sebelum menggigit dan menariknya lebih dekat. Dia mendekat dengan suka rela, menyerahkan kendali ketika jemariku menarik dan mendorong rambutnya, dan lidahku menekan bibirnya ketika dia mengerang ke arahku. Semua hal di duniaku menyempit menjadi hanya perasaan untuk pria ini, pria luar biasa di tanganku ini dan di antara kakiku, dan aku menciumnya seperti dunia akan berakhir.

Ciuman ini tidaklah manis atau ragu-ragu, ciuman ini murni keputusasaan jasmaniah yang dibubuhi dengan nafsu yang tak dapat dipahami dan bergulir menjadi bola raksasa dari tolong-Tuhan-biarkan-aku-hidup-dalam-mulut-pria-ini-sampai-waktu-yang-tidak-terbatas-di-masa-depan. Bibirku membawanya ke dalam tarian yang sama tuanya dengan gunung yang mengawasi kami, lidah dan gigi dan bibir kami saling bertemu dan menghancurkan dan memberikan ketegangan manis yang telah terbangun sejak aku muncul di pintunya memberikan inspirasi untuk nama panggilanku.

Aku bergetar ketika aku merasakan tangannya bergerak ke bawah untuk menangkup pantatku dan menarikku lebih dekat, kakiku bergerak ketika aku terengah seperti pelacur di gereja. Gereja Jimin...di mana aku hampir mati untuk berlutut di hadapannya.

Mataku tertutup, kakiku terbuka lebar, dan sekarang aku mendesah ke arah mulutnya seperti anjing gila. Gagasan bahwa sebuah ciuman, hanya sebuah ciuman, mengubahku menjadi sekantung besar berisi nafsu dari Yoongi yang butuh O tidak terbantahkan, dan aku tahu, jika dia terus membuatku merasakan hal ini aku akan mengundangnya langsung ke Surgaku. Ide bagus.

"Datanglah ke padaku, Jimin," aku bergumam dengan tidak jelas di mulutnya.

Dia berhenti sesaat. "Yoongi, datang ke apa mu? Oh, Tuhan," dia bergerak, ketika aku mendorong kami ke sisi bak mandi air panas dan mendorong kami melintasi air, mengosongkan sebagian isinya ke atas geladak dan sebagian lainnya tumpah di sekeliling kami seperti ombak besar. Dia mendorongku ke arah dinding yang berlawanan, menekanku ke arah bangku dan membelitkan kembali kakiku di sekitar pinggangnya, dan aku dengan penuh keberanian menekankan bibirku kembali ke arahnya, tidak mau melepasnya pergi. Pada satu titik, aku menciumnya dengan keras, sampai dia harus mendorongku menjauh hingga dia bisa mengambil nafas.

"Bernafas, Jimin, bernafas." Aku terkikik, membelai wajahnya ketika dia berjuang keras di depanku.

"Kau...adalah... gila," dia terengah, tangannya melengkung di bawah lenganku dan melingkar di sekitar bahu atasku, menahanku tetap di sisi yang berlawanan ketika aku menekan kakiku ke arah pantatnya, mendorongnya ke tempat di mana aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Dia menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, geraman seperti binatang terdengar rendah di tenggorokannya ketika aku meluncurkan gelombang kedua dari serangan yang dipimpin Yoongi Bagian Bawah.

"Kau terasa menakjubkan," aku mendesah ketika aku mulai menciumnya lagi, menghujani dia dengan ciuman di seluruh mulutnya, pipinya, rahangnya, bergeser ke bawah untuk menghisap dan menggigit lehernya dan dia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk membiarkan seranganku. Tangannya bergerak dengan kasar di tubuhku, bergerak turun di punggungku dan menyusup ke bagian belakang celana renangku. Merasakan dada telanjangku menyentuh kulitnya membuatku gila oleh nafsu. Ketika aku melakukan gerakan itu, aku menyenggol satu botol kosong Cava, dan mengakibatkan efek domino dari botol-botol yang menghantam lantai. Aku tertawa ketika dia mundur, terkejut oleh suara itu.

Matanya biru berkabut, dipenuhi dengan nafsu, tapi ketika matanya terfokus kearahku, matanya mulai mengkristal. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya seperti ingin membuat semuanya menjadi jelas, lalu dia menutup matanya dengan rapat, memutuskan semua koneksi di antara kami. Termasuk menarik tangannya dari dalam celana renangku-

"Hey, hey, hey!" aku mendesak, memaksa matanya untuk terbuka dan membuatnya melihat ke arahku.

"Baru saja kau pergi kemana?" Bisikku.

Dia terdiam dan sepertinya sadar akan sesuatu dan aku merasakan wajahku berubah menjadi merah padam. Seluruh darah di tubuhku mengkhianatiku dengan seketika.

"Yoongi," dia memulai, bernafas dengan berat, tapi menatap ke arahku dengan hati-hati.

"Ada yang salah?" aku memotong.

Tangannya menyentuh bahuku, dan dia terlihat menjaga jarak di antara kami.

"Yoongi, kau luar biasa, tapi aku...aku tidak bisa—" lanjutnya.

Kali ini aku yang menutup mataku. Emosi bergulung di belakang kelopak mataku, rasa malu menjadi pemimpin di antara mereka. Hatiku merosot. Aku bisa merasakan matanya menatap ke arahku, menginginkan aku untuk membuka mataku.

"Kau tidak bisa," kataku, membuka mata dan melihat kemanapun kecuali ke arahnya.

"Tidak, maksudku, aku..." dia tergagap, jelas terlihat tidak nyaman ketika dia bergerak menjauhiku.

Aku mulai gemetaran. "Kau...tidak bisa?" Tanyaku, tiba-tiba merasakan dingin yang menusuk, bahkan di dalam air. Aku melepas belitan kakiku dari pinggangnya, memberikan ruang yang dia butuhkan untuk menjauh.

"Bukan, Yoongi, bukan kamu. Bukan seperti—"

"Well, tidaklah aku merasa seperti orang idiot?" ucapku, tertawa pendek dan bangkit keluar dari air ke sisi bak mandi air panas.

"Apa? Tidak, kau tidak mengerti, aku hanya tidak bisa—" dia bergerak ke arahku dan aku mengangkat kakiku ke arahnya, menekan kakiku di dadanya untuk menahan dia tetap menjauh.

"Hey, Jimin, aku mengerti. Kau tidak bisa. Ini keren. Wow, malam yang gila, hah?" aku tertawa lagi, berbalik dan bergerak ke arah rumah, ingin pergi menjauh sebelum dia bisa melihat air mata yang kutahu sedang dalam perjalanannya untuk keluar. Tentu saja, ketika aku berusaha untuk mengarahkan langkah kakiku, aku terpeleset di titik basah dan jatuh dengan suara keras. Aku bisa merasakan bagian belakang bola mataku mulai terbakar ketika aku berusaha pergi secepat yang aku bisa, panik aku akan menangis sebelum aku tiba di dalam. Sekarang, ketika aku bergerak, aku bisa merasakan efek dari seluruh alkohol yang aku minum, dan awal mulai dari sakit kepala yang kuat.

"Yoongi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jimin berteriak, berusaha keluar dari bak mandi air panas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya..." ucapku, tenggorokanku mulai tertutup ketika aku tersedak oleh isakanku.

Aku mengangkat tanganku ke belakang, berharap dia bisa mengerti aku tidak butuh bantuannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jimin." Aku tidak bisa berbalik dan melihatnya. Aku hanya melanjutkan langkahku. Kutukan dari musik yang masih bermain di atas meja, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar dia memanggil namaku sekali lagi. Aku membiarkannya, aku masuk, merasa bodoh sekarang dalam celana renang yang sekarang sama sekali tidak semenarik yang kukira.

Aku bahkan tidak mengambil handuk. Aku malah membuka pintu kaca dan mendengarnya menutup dengan keras di belakangku ketika aku berlari dengan kencang ke kamarku. Aku meninggalkan sedikit genangan air sepanjang jalan menuju kamarku, mencoba untuk mengabaikan tawa yang keluar dari kamar Jihoon. Ketika air mata akhirnya meluncur turun di pipiku, aku mengunci pintuku dan membuka celanaku. Merangkak ke kamar mandi, menyalakan lampu, dan di sanalah aku berdiri, memantul kembali ke arahku. Telanjang, memar mulai terbentuk di pahaku karena jatuh...dan bengkak, bibir yang membengkak karena ciuman.

Aku menutupi rambutku dengan handuk kecil, dan kemudian mendekatkan diriku lebih dekat dengan cermin.

"Yoongi, sayangku, kau baru saja ditolak oleh seorang pria yang pernah membuat seorang wanita mengeong selama tiga puluh menit tanpa henti. Bagaimana rasanya?" seorang telanjang di cermin menjawabku, menjadikan jempolnya sebagai mikrofon kecil. Dia bergerak di hadapanku, mengangkat jempolnya.

"Yah, aku minum cukup banyak anggur sampai mampu menenggelamkan pemukiman kecil di Daegu, aku belum mengalami orgasme selama sekitar seribu tahun, dan aku mungkin akan mati tua sendirian dalam apartemen dengan semua anak haram Holly berkerumun mengelilingiku...kau pikir seperti apa rasanya?" aku balik bertanya, mengerahkan jempolku ke arah Yoongi di cermin.

"Yoongi bodoh, kau kan sudah mengebiri Holly," Jawab Yoongi di cermin, menggelengkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Urusi dirimu sendiri, Yoongi di cermin, karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya," aku selesai, mengakhiri wawancarku dan membawa pantat telanjangku kembali ke tempat tidur. Memakai kaos,

menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur, diriku yang mabuk kelelahan karena pendakian dan makan malam, anggur serta musik dan percumbuan terbaik yang pernah kulakukan. Pikiran ini membawa air mataku kembali ke permukaan, dan aku berguling untuk mengambil tisu, namun menemukan kotaknya kosong, yang membuatku menangis lebih keras lagi.

 _Jimin_ _bodoh._

Bisakah malah ini menjadi lebih buruk lagi?

Dan kemudian teleponku berdering.

.

ZELOCHEST

.

"Panekuk, sweetie?"

"Tentu, terima kasih, babe."

 **Ya Tuhan.**

"Masih adakah krim untuk kopinya?"

"Aku punya krim untukmu di sini, sayang."

 **Astaga.**

Mendengarkan pasangan yang baru jadian, lebih tepatnya dua pasangan baru kadang-kadang bisa membuat muntah. Tambahkan dengan sensasi mabuk, dan ini akan menjadi pagi yang panjang.

Setelah berbicara dengan Zhoumi di telepon semalam, aku jatuh tertidur dengan sangat pulas, terbantu, tanpa diragukan, oleh semua anggur yang aku konsumsi. Aku bangun dengan lidah yang terasa tebal, sakit kepala sebelah, dan perut yang memberontak—menjadi lebih mual lagi ketika aku tahu aku harus bertemu dengan Jimin pagi ini dan berhadapan dengan percakapan aneh yang membuat kita-benar-benar-lepas-kontrol-tadi-malam.

Zhoumi membuatku merasa lebih baik. Dia membuatku tertawa, dan aku mengingat bagaimana dia merawatku dengan baik dulu.

Kenangan yang sangai indah, dan terasa lebih menenangkan. Dia menelepon berpura-pura untuk mengecek mengenai warna cat, yang dengan cepat aku anggap sebagai gertakan. Dan kemudian dia mengakui dia hanya ingin berbicara denganku, dan menyegarkan diri dari _Penolakan di Bak Mandi Air Panas yang Hebat_ , aku senang bicara dengan seseorang yang aku tahu menginginkan perhatianku.

Sialan kau, Jimin. Ketika Zhoumi mengajakku untuk makan malam akhir pekan berikutnya, aku menyetujuinya dengan segera. Kami yakin akan sangat menikmatinya...dan semenjak O kembali ke liang persembunyiannya, aku mungkin juga akan menikmati malam di Seoul.

Sekarang, aku duduk di meja sarapan, dikelilingi oleh dua pasangan baru yang memenuhi dapur dengan kepuasan seksual yang cukup untuk membuatku menjerit. Meskipun begitu aku tidak melakukannya. Aku mengingatkan diriku ketika Taehyung duduk dengan riangnya di atas pangkuan Jungkook, dan Mingyu menyuapi Jihoon dengan bola melon seolah-olah keberadaan dia di bumi memang untuk alasan ini dan memang hanya untuk alasan ini.

"Bagaimana sisa malammu, Yoongi?" Taehyung berkicau, mengangkat alisnya ingin tahu. Aku menekan ujung garpuku ke tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Wow, galak. Seseorang pasti menghabiskan malam seorang diri," Jihoon berbisik ke arah Mingyu.

Aku mendongak ke arah dia dengan terkejut. Sikap santai mereka terhadap urusan ini benar-benar mulai membuatku merasa terganggu.

"Well, tentu saja aku menghabiskan malam sendirian. Memangnya kalian pikir aku menghabiskan malam dengan siapa? Huh?" tanyaku, menggebrak meja dan menyenggol gelas jus jerukku sampai terguling. "Ah, pergi kalian semua ke neraka," gerutuku, menghambur ke arah teras, air mata mulai muncul lagi untuk kedua kalinya dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam.

Aku menjatuhkan diri di salah satu kursi taman, menatap ke arah danau. Udara dingin pagi menenangkan wajahku yang memanas, dan aku menghapus air mataku dengan serampangan ketika aku mendengar langkah kaki perempuan mengikutiku ke teras ini.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas ini, okay?" Perintahku, ketika mereka duduk di hadapanku.

"Oke...tapi kau harus memberi kami sesuatu. Maksudku, kukira ketika kita pergi tadi malam, maksudku...kau dan Jimin melakukan—" Taehyung memulai, dan aku menghentikannya.

"Aku dan Jimin bukan apa-apa. Tidak ada aku dan Jimin. Apa, kalian kira kami akan menjadi pasangan hanya karena kalian berempat akhirnya menyadari urusan kalian masing-masing? Omong-omong, Terima kasih kembali untuk itu," bentakku, menarik penutup topi bulatku turun lebih rendah ke wajahku, menutupi air mata yang terus turun dari sahabat-sahabatku.

"Yoongi, kami hanya berpikir—" Jihoon memulai, dan aku juga menghentikannya dengan segera.

"Kalian pikir karena kami adalah orang yang tersisa, kami secara ajaib berubah menjadi pasangan? Benar-benar seperti di buku cerita—tiga pasangan yang cocok dengan sempurna, begitu? Seperti hal itu memang pernah terjadi. Ini bukan kisah novel romantis."

"Oh, ayolah, kalian berdua cocok satu sama lain. Kau menyebut kami buta tadi malam? Hai, panci. Ini aku, wajan," Jihoon balas membentak.

"Hai, ketel, kau punya waktu sekitar 30 detik sebelum si panci menendang pantatmu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Jika kau sudah lupa, dia punya harem. Dengar? Harem! Dan aku tidak akan jadi selir ketiganya. Jadi kau bisa melupakan ini, okay?" teriakku melompat dari kursi, kembali ke dalam rumah, dan berlari tepat ke arah si pendiam Jimin.

"Bagus! Kalian ada di sini juga! Dan aku bisa melihat kalian berdua mengintip melalui tirai, idiot!" teriakku, ketika melihat Mingyu dan Jungkook mundur dari jendela.

"Yoongi bisakah kita bicara?" tanya Jimin, menangkap tanganku dan memutarku menghadap ke arahnya.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak? Ayo buat rasa malu ini menjadi lengkap. Karena kalian semua penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, aku menyerahkan diriku pada pria ini tadi malam, dan dia menolakku. Oke, rahasia terbongkar. Sekarang bisakah kita melupakan hal ini?" aku melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangannya dan berjalan melalui jalan setapak ke arah danau. Aku tidak mendengar apapun di belakangku dan berbalik untuk melihat mereka berlima, mata melebar dan jelas-jelas tidak yakin akan melakukan apa selanjutnya.

"Hey! Ayolah, Jimin. Ayo pergi," Aku menjentikkan jariku, dan dia mengikutiku, terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

Aku menghentakkan langkahku dan mencoba untuk memperlambat nafasku. Jantungku berdegup kencang, dan aku tidak ingin berbicara ketika aku gusar seperti sekarang. Tidak ada hal baik yang akan keluar dari sini. Ketika aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, aku melihat pagi yang indah di sekitarku dan mencoba membiarkan pemandangan itu sedikit meringankan hatiku. Apakah aku perlu membuat semua ini menjadi lebih aneh dari seharusnya? Tidak. Aku punya kendali di sini, begitu juga tadi malam. Aku seharusnya bisa membuat kejadian tadi malam tidak perlu terjadi, atau pasti bisa mencobanya.

Aku bernafas lagi, merasakan sedikit ketegangan meninggalkan tubuhku. Terlepas dari semua hal yang terjadi, aku menikmati kehadiran Jimin dan mulai marasakan dia sebagai temanku. Aku tetap berjalan menghentak di sepanjang jalan setapak, namun pada akhirnya mengurangi kecepatan langkahku menjadi santai. Aku melewati pepohonan di belakangku dan tidak berhenti sampai tiba di ujung dok. Matahari mengintip setelah badai tadi malam, memantulkan cahaya perak ke permukaan air.

Aku mendengar dia menyusulku dan berhenti tepat di belakangku.

Aku mengambil nafas panjang lagi. Dia tetap diam.

"kau tidak akan mendorongku, kan? Itu akan menjadi keputusan yang buruk, Jimin." Dia tertawa, dan aku tersenyum kecil, aku tidak ingin tersenyum, tapi juga tidak sanggup menahannya.

"Yoongi bisakah aku menjelaskan tentang tadi malam? Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa—"

"Jangan, oke? Tidak bisakah kita menganggapnya sebagai obrolan santai?" tanyaku, berputar untuk menghadap langsung ke arahnya dan mencoba untuk mendahului kata-katanya.

Dia menunduk menatapku dengan pandangan paling aneh di wajahnya. Dia terlihat berpakaian dengan terburu-buru: baju hangat putih, celana jeans sobek, dan sepatu gunung yang bahkan tidak diikat, talinya sekarang terjatuh dan berlumpur. Tetap saja dia terlihat mengagumkan, matahari pagi menyinari garis wajahnya yang kuat dan pemandangan itu terasa begitu nikmat.

"Kuharap aku bisa, Yoongi, tapi—" dia memulai lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Serius, Jimin, bisakah—" aku memulai, tapi berhenti ketika dia menekan jarinya ke mulutku.

"Kau yang harus diam, oke? Kau terus memotongku, dan lihat seberapa cepat kau akan dilemparkan ke danau itu," dia memperingatkanku dengan binar di matanya.

Aku mengangguk, dan dia memindahkan jarinya. Aku mencoba membiarkan panas yang membara di bibirku, bara yang muncul ke permukaan hanya dengan sentuhan kecilnya.

"Jadi, tadi malam kita hampir saja melakukan kesalahan besar," katanya, dan ketika dia melihat mulutku mulai kembali terbuka, dia menggoyang jarinya ke arahku.

Aku mengunci mulutku, membuang kuncinya ke danau. Dia tersenyum sedih dan melanjutkan.

"Sangat jelas aku tertarik padamu. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tertarik? Kau menakjubkan. Tapi kau mabuk, aku mabuk, dan sehebat apapun yang akan terjadi tadi malam, itu akan—ah, itu akan mengubah sesuatu, kau tahu? Dan aku tidak bisa, Yoongi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku untuk...aku hanya..." dia berusaha keras, mengusap tangan ke rambutnya dengan sikap yang kupahami sebagai rasa frustasinya. Dia menatap ke arahku, berharap aku akan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik, untuk mengatakan kepadanya kami baik-baik saja.

Apakah aku ingin kehilangan seorang teman karena hal ini? Tentu tidak.

"Hey, seperti yang aku bilang, santai—terlalu banyak anggur. Selain itu, aku tahu kau punya peraturanmu sendiri, dan aku tidak bisa...aku hanya lepas kendali tadi malam," jelasku, mencoba untuk membuat dia percaya alasannya.

Dia membuka mulutnya untuk berkomentar, tapi setelah beberapa saat dia mengangguk dan mengeluarkan desahan panjang. "Kita tetap berteman? Aku tidak ingin semuanya berubah menjadi aneh. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Yoongi," katanya, terlihat seolaholah dunianya akan berakhir.

"Tentu saja teman. Memangnya akan jadi apa lagi kita?" Aku menelan ludah dengan susah dan memaksa senyuman. Dia juga tersenyum, dan kami mulai berjalan kembali ke jalan setapak. Oke, ini tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin ini akan berhasil. Dia berhenti dan mengambil segenggam penuh pasir pantai dan menyimpannya ke dalam sebuah botol kecil.

"Botol?"

"Botol." Dia mengangguk, dan kami mulai berjalan.

"Jadi sepertinya rencana kecil kita berhasil," kataku, mencoba mencari bahan obrolan.

"Dengan orang-orang itu? Oh ya, kurasa berhasil cukup baik.

Mereka terlihat berhasil menemukan apa yang mereka butuhkan."

"Itu yang berusaha dilakukan semua orang, bukan?" aku tertawa ketika kami melintasi teras menuju ke dapur. Empat kepala menghilang dari jendela dan mulai mencari posisi tidak mencurigakan di sekitar meja. Aku berdeham.

"Selalu menjadi hal yang bagus ketika apa yang kau butuhkan dan apa yang kau inginkan adalah hal yang sama." kata Jimin, menahan pintu terbuka untukku.

"Wow, kau mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat berarti." Kesedihan tiba-tiba menghantamku lagi, tapi aku tidak perlu memaksakan senyuman ketika aku melihat bagaimana senangnya teman-temanku.

"Kau mau sarapan? Aku rasa masih ada roti kayu manis." Tawar Jimin, berjalan ke arah meja.

"Um, tidak. Aku rasa aku akan berkemas, merapikan barang-barangku," kataku, menyadari semburat kekecewaan melintasi wajahnya sebelum dia tersenyum dengan berani.

Baiklah, jadi ini tidak terlalu bagus. Well, itu yang terjadi ketika dua orang teman berciuman. Semuanya tidak akan sama lagi. Aku mengangguk ke arah mereka dan menuju kamarku.

.

ZELOCHEST

.

Terdorong oleh keinginanku untuk kembali ke Seoul secepatnya, dalam waktu dua jam kami semua sudah beres berkemas dan menentukan siapa yang berkendara dengan siapa. Aku tidak mau sendirian dengan Jimin, jadi aku menarik Taehyung dan menyuruh dia untuk membawa Jungkook bersama kami. Sekarang kami semua berada di luar merapikan tas-tas. Ketika Jimin memasukkan semuanya ke dalam Range Rover. Aku sedikit gemetar, menyadari sudah terlambat untuk mengambil jaket buluku dari dalam tas, yang sekarang sudah terkubur di bawah yang lain. Ketika dia berbalik, dia menyadarinya.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Sedikit, tapi tidak apa-apa. Tasku di bawah, dan aku tidak mau kau mengeluarkan lagi semuanya," jawabku, menggoyangkan kakiku untuk tetap hangat.

"Oh! Itu mengingatkanku, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," serunya, mengeledah tasnya, yang berada di posisi paling atas. Dia menyerahkan kepadaku bingkisan empuk, terbungkus dengan kertas coklat.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku. Dia tersipu. Jimin tersipu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku lupa, kan?" jawabnya, rambutnya jatuh menyentuh matanya ketika dia mengeluarkan senyum kekanakan.

"Aku akan memberikannya tadi malam, tapi kemudian—"

"Hey, Park! Bisakah kau membantuku di sini!" Mingyu memanggil ketika dia berusaha untuk memasukkan barang-barang Jihoon.

Kemarin, ini adalah pekerjaan Jungkook. Sekarang ini tugas Mingyu.

Kemarin.

Dunia berubah banyak hanya dalam satu hari.

Dia meninggalkan aku ketika Taehyung dan Jungkook mengambil tempat duduk di kursi belakang.

Aku membuka bingkisannya dan menemukan sweater yang sangat lembut dan tebal. Aku mengeluarkannya, merasakan beratnya dan teksturnya yang bergelombang. Aku menekannya kearah hidungku, menyerapa aroma wol dan tidak salah lagi aroma Jimin yang menempel di sini. Aku tersenyum ke arah sweater, kemudian memakainya di atas kaosku, mengagumi bagaimana benda ini meluncur dengan lembut, tapi tetap membungkusku dengan cara yang nyaman, aku berbalik untuk melihat Jimin sedang melihat ke arahku melalui mobil Mingyu. Dia tersenyum ketika aku berbalik ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih," Ucapku tanpa suaraku.

"Sama-sama," balasnya.

Aku mengirup aroma sweaterku dengan dalam dan lama, berharap tidak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikan.

.

ZELOCHEST

.

Saya tiba tiba kepikiran, apa kalian bosan nungguin saya update begini lama ?

Apa ficnya dihentikan saja ?

Apa saya –

Oke, ampun.

TETEP LANJUT EHEHEH

Tapi- kasih saya review ? /le winkeu ke readers

Oh! Ya!

Saya mau minta maaf kalo saya tidak balas review kalian satu persatu, saya bukan sombong sombong squad tapi... Kalau saya balas satu satu kayanya ini fanfic sekali turun bisa 20k words(?) karena saya cukup bawel membalas review xD

Mungkin kalo mau chit chat badabing badabong .no silahkan cari saya di zelochest

Semoga saya ingat passwordnya-

Okay paypay dont forget to riviyu! .smooch


End file.
